


Kinktober 2017 : Kamari333 Edition

by Kamari333



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against a Wall, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blood and Gore, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic), Boot Worship, Branding, Bukkake, Collars, Come Swallowing, Corset, Costume Kink, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Emetophilia, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feet, Fisting, Forniphilia, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Glory Hole, Gun play, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Incest, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lapdance, Latex, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Masochism, Massage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Olfactophilia, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Prostitution, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sadism, Scars, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Sthenolagnia, Stockings, Strength Kink, Strip Tease, Stripping, Suspension, Swallowing, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome, Tickling, Titfucking, Watersports, Wax Play, Xenophilia, collaring, public, smiles/laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: Kamari333's Kinktober shorts, following the prompts set alongHERE.Some days are hits. Some are misses. You be the judge if you choose to read.Individual tags in the summaries and notes.EDIT: NOW WITH A FUNCTIONAL TABLE OF CONTENTS, complete with links, tags, and warnings





	1. Day 0: Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Contents  
> (so we can all find the sin we want quick and easy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this from "Introduction" to "Table of Contents"

_**HI FOLKS!** _

Beyond this point you will find approximately 55,000 words of pure, unadulterated, self indulgent, Undertail-themed _SIN_ , all written and published during Kinktober2017. Please note that there may be plenty of typos, although I will/have since gone back and fixed some of them since I'm garbage and read my own stuff.

For quick and easy perusal I am putting a Table of Contents here.

* * *

**Day 0: Table of Contents** <=== YOU ARE HERE

[Day 1: How Far He's Come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27801897)  
Prompt: Spanking; Sleepy Sex; Aphrodisiacs  
Pairing: Cherryberry (Underfell!Sans x Underswap!Sans) 

[Day 2: This Week's Special](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27810867)  
Prompt: Dirty talk; Watersports; Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  
Pairing: Muffet x Reader (you)  
Additional Warnings: Biting, Blood, Masochism 

[Day 3: Exercise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27841125)  
Prompt: Public; Biting; Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)  
Pairing: Swap Alphyne (Underwap Alphys and Undyne) 

[Day 4: A Quickie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27875769)  
Prompt: Bukakke; Knife Play; Begging  
Pairing: Doggo x Reader (You) 

[Day 5: Black and Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27887112)  
Prompts: Humiliation; Cuckolding; Body Swap  
Pairing: Rottenberry (Underswap Sans x Swapfell Sans)  
...but also kinda Cherryberry  
...but also kinda Rottenberry 

[Day 6: Fun (Part 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27912669)  
Prompt: Size Difference; Bondage; Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
Pairing: Sansgore (Sans x Asgore) 

[Day 7: Fun (Part 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27931848)  
Prompt: Creampie; Worship (Body, etc); Cross-dressing  
Pairing: Sansgoriel (Sans x Asgore x Toriel) 

[Day 8: The Great Papyrus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27960345)  
Prompt: Latex; Roleplay; Deep-throat/Face sitting  
Pairing: Papyton (Papyrus x Mettaton) 

[Day 9: Black and Bluer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27988437)  
Prompt: Asphyxiation; Lingerie; Frottage  
Pairing: Rottenberry  
...But also Cherryberry  
...But also Rottenberry  
(Alternate Ending for Day 5: Black and Blue) 

[Day 10: Do You Wanna Play a Game?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28012056)  
Prompt: Edgeplay; Gun Play; Fucking Machine  
Pairing: none  
Additional Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon, "inspired by the movie Saw" 

[Day 11: Blue's Revenge (Part 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28040733)  
Prompt: Sadism/Masochism; Orgasm Denial; Gags  
Pairing: RottenCherryBerry (Underfell Sans x Underswap Sans x Swapfell Sans)  
(Sequel of Day 9: Black and Bluer) 

[Day 12: See That You Remember](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28056903)  
Prompt: Master/Slave; Tentacles; Hand-jobs  
Pairing: Crightmoss (Cross x Nightmare)  
Additional Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon 

[Day 13: A Resonance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28084077)  
Prompt: Medical play; Rimming; Titfucking  
Pairing: Fell!Papdyne (Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Undyne) A.K.A. Edgedyne  
Additional Warnings: Blood, Gore, Broken Bones 

[Day 14: Love and Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28106319)  
Prompt: Sensory Deprivation; Role Reversal; Incest  
Pairing: Swapfell!Fontcest (Swapfell Sans x Swapfell Papyrus) 

[Day 15: My Pleasure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28132527)  
Prompt: Sounding; Object Insertion; Lap Dances  
Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans) 

[Day 16: Words Left Unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28159800)  
Prompt: Wax Play; Pegging; Masks  
Pairing: Grillby x Reader (you) 

[Day 17: Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28187268)  
Prompt: Blood/Gore; Costume; Massage  
Pairing: Fontcest (Sans x Papyrus)  
Additional Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon, Incest, YANDERE!PAPYRUS 

[Day 18: Why He's Worth It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28211178)  
Prompt: Daddy; Leather; Masterbation  
Pairing: Tango (Underlust Sans x Dancetale Sans) 

[Day 19: Sleeping on the Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28234254)  
Prompt: Prostitution/Sex Work; Olfactophilia (Scent); Nipple Play  
Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans) 

[Day 20: Blue's Revenge (Part 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28275993)  
Prompt: Pet Play; Feet; Threesome (or more)  
Pairing: RottenCherryBerry (Underfell Sans x Underswap Sans x Swapfell Sans) 

[Day 21: Blue's Revenge (Part 3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28303065)  
Prompt: Double (Or more) Penetration; Impact Play; Shower/Bath  
Pairing: RottenCherryBerry (and also just Cherryberry) 

[Day 22: Thank Goodness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28335219)  
Prompt: Glory Hole; Collaring; Scars  
Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans)  
Also kinda Lust x (the canine unit and other random drunkards) 

[Day 23: Just Let Me Forget](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28363197)  
Prompt: Shibari; Corset; Against a Wall  
Pairing: (Swap!)Muffyrus (Swap!Muffet x Swap!Papyrus)  
Additional Warnings: Rated G for GARBAGE because this sucks so bad it deserves a warning 

[Day 24: Let Them See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28391568)  
Prompt: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism; Fisting; Sixty-nine  
Pairing: Alphyne (Alphys x Undyne) 

[Day 25: A Smile to Get Used To](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28417260)  
Prompt: Boot worship; Suspension; Smiles/Laughter  
Pairing: Fell!Papyrus x Reader (You) 

[Day 26: A Happy Day Indeed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28469104)  
Prompt: Shotgunning; Mirror Sex; Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose  
Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans) 

[Day 27: Property](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28501000)  
Prompt: Branding; Temperature Play; Stripping/Striptease  
Pairing: Swapfell Sans x Reader (You) 

[Day 28: Your Turn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28534292)  
Prompt: Xenophilia; Tickling; Swallowing  
Pairing: Sans x Reader (You) 

[Day 29: Overloaded](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28557088)  
Prompt: Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation  
Pairing: Gaster x Reader (You)  
Additional Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon 

[Day 30: His Pleasure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28635288)  
Prompt: Toys; Emeto; Cunnilingus  
Pairing: Ink x Reader (You) 

[Day 31: SEX START?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28660456)  
Prompt: "Any combo of the above"  
Kinks: Shower; Against the wall; scars; bonds  
Pairing: MapleHoney (Underswap Papyrus x Swapfell Papyrus) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 31 Chapters of Sin  
> \- 6 installments of The (Rotten)CherryBerry Saga  
> \- 7 xReaders  
> \- 4 installments of the Rust Ship
> 
> (if i counted right anyway)
> 
> Wow lol looking back on this it felt like a lot more Rust was involved~


	2. Day 1: How Far He's Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 01 Prompt: Spanking; Sleepy Sex; Aphrodisiacs
> 
> Pairing: Cherryberry (Underfell!Sans x Underswap!Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a masochist so I'm doing HARD MODE where I incorporate all three prompts to the best of my ability.
> 
> It probably came out awful.
> 
> Please feel free to give me a critique because constructive criticism is always appreciated. I want to improve my writing.

Red took a silent shortcut into his lover's bedroom, smiling softly at his sleeping form. Blue lay, completely oblivious, in his baby blue racecar bed, cuddling a ratty stuffed bunny rabbit that was missing one of it's button eyes. Red reached out, stroking his tattered claws over the sleeping skeleton's zygomatic, a gentle grin replacing his usual predatory one. He couldn't help but draw parallels between himself and the ugly plush toy: how they were both broken; how they were both missing pieces of themselves; how they were both loved by Blue.

Red kicked off his squeaky sneakers, then let his shorts fall, bathing the room in a crimson light as he revealed his already summoned lower half. A few drops of pink liquid dripped down his leg and onto the floor as he shucked off his coat, draping it almost lovingly around Blue's shoulders. He then carefully extracted the treasured object from Blue's arms, setting it on the bedside table where it wouldn't be in the way of getting damaged or dirty. Blue made a soft noise of protest, only releasing his herculean grip on the toy at all because of Red's carefully timed and placed scratches, coupled with the smell and warmth of his jacket, tricking Blue's body into thinking he was the one being cuddled, and therefore had no need to cling. Red didn't feel bad about the ruse: it wasn't a lie, after all. He had every intention of 'cuddling' with Blue.

_Every fucking intention._

Red gently guided Blue to lay on his back, adjusting his coat so it stayed snuggly around Blue's shoulders, as though it were indeed hugging him. His grin became hungry as he carefully, oh so carefully, pulled down both the coverlet and Blue's pajama bottoms, tossing them both to the floor. He then crawled onto the bed, situating himself between Blue's splayed knees.

Blue's brows furrowed in discomfort, his body shivering now that his lower half was exposed to the chill night air. Red lovingly rubbed Blue's femurs with one hand, stroking his cheek with the other. "Shhh... Don't worry, sweetheart... I'll keep ya warm..." He cooed softly, his usually gruff, gravely baritone sounding smoother than one would believe possible. Between the gentle caresses and sweet words, Blue eased back into his pillow (and Red's jacket), his expression relaxing as he let out a soft huff.

Red leaned over the smaller monster, pressing his teeth tenderly against Blue's cheek. He got a small noise of contentment out of it, which he got again when he repeated the motion against Blue's cervical vertebrae. Then again on his clavicle, his sternum, his lumbar vertebrae... But the sound he got when he reached Blue's ilium was much better. It was a much nicer sound, accepting and trusting and pleased. Blue spread his legs wider, shifting in his sleep.

Red hummed in approval, his magic pooling in his mouth to form a thick red tongue. He then began to lavish attention onto Blue's bones with it, leaving hot damp trails of glowing pink saliva. A wave of coiled heat ran through him as he listened to Blue's soft whimpers and needy panting. He didn't have to look to see he was already staining the sheets under him with his own arousal. Red had something better to watch: Blue.

Under his ministrations, Blue's cyan magic began to coalesce in his pelvic inlet, ready to be molded and shaped into the tool of his salvation. Red gently dipped his claws into the unformed magic, drawing out a low groan from Blue. Red shivered, licking his teeth in anticipation. He sent the tiniest bit of intent through his fingertips, a sharp snap of crimson magic sparking on the blades of his battered grey claws, ripping through the cyan magic like a red snake before it ran out of energy. The cyan light quickly gathered at Blue's pubic symphysis, elongating and broadening into a thick, pulsating member. Red cupped it lovingly in one hand, careful to keep the blades of his claws from digging into the tender ecto-flesh. The sensitive thing twitched in delight at the touch, reinforced by Blue's hitched breath.

Red drew his tongue slowly, reverently along the slit, curling it around the head and grinding down into the pseudo skin with loving strokes. Blue took in a shuddering breath, and Red could see his eyes blink open, still heavy with sleep. Red pulled his head away from Blue's magic, his hand squeezing lightly, just enough to keep it interested and alert.

"Hhhh? What..?" Blue mumbled, his faced flushed the color of his magic. His voice, usually self assured and boisterous, was now soft, low, and uncertain. His eye lights, usually so large and expressive, were small and unfocused. He started to sit up, blinking harder to try and brush off the haze of sleep faster. "R-red? Whats wro- _oooooooo~!_ " Blue fell back, the lids of his sockets drifting back down to half mast, his back arching naturally to press his eager sex into Red's now equally eager fingers.

"That's right, sweetheart... 's just me..." Red murmured sweetly, looming back over Blue to cup his face in his still free hand. Red marveled at the way Blue melted under his touch, how he could all at once look relaxed and aroused, panting and whimpering as Red jerked him off.

Blue nuzzled into Red's open claws, his hot breath breaking over his thick metacarpals. "Nnnhg... Red..." he groaned softly, his own glowing tongue barely visible behind slightly parted teeth, clear signs that he was already beginning to salivate.

Red hummed, pressing his teeth to Blue's forehead before he pulled back. "I gotcha..." he purred. Red then once more wrapped his tongue around Blue's erection, sliding it up and down the silken surface of Blue's simulated skin. Blue keened, panting harder after every slow, languid stroke. Red wrapped his whole mouth around it, moaning as he was able to swallow it down entirely and coil his tongue around. Blue was weeping pre now, and its was near torture because _he tasted amazing and Red wanted to drink him dry_ , but he knew he couldn't. Not if he was going to be able to help himself.

With equal parts reluctance and excitement, Red pulled his mouth away from Blue and straddled him. He reached down and spread the slick quivering lips of his aching core, watching as a sizable glob of his own magic fell to land almost perfectly onto Blue's shaft. He reached with his other hand to smooth the lubrication around it, drawing out a groan from both of them.

Red couldn't take it anymore. He sat down, devouring Blue to the hilt with a low, thankful obscenity hissed through his teeth. He then began to pump his hips, awkward at first until he caught the rhythm, then faster and faster. Red purred, leaning down and bracing himself on each side of Blue, who was gasping and mewling. He buried his face in Blue's shoulder, working his hips faster.

Blue wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, feeling better about the whole situation now that he had something, someone, to hold onto. He bucked upwards weakly, still not quite all the way there but _loving it_ just as much as he loved the one he was doing it with. He dimly registered the coiling tightness, the buildup, before he was blissfully rushed into his climax.

And _that_ woke him up.

Because Red wasn't stopping.

Blue blinked the spots from his vision, gasping as his consciousness was suddenly all there, all _here_ , and _here_ was Red, panting and flushed and shaking on top of him, in his arms and around his cock, clamped like a vice and trying to wring every drop of magic he had to spare out of him. Blue clutched tighter to Red's back with one hand, his phalanges able to dig into his posterior intercostal spaces though his ratty white t-shirt, while the other clutched at Red's head, brushing away droplets of sweat as he smoothed his fingers other the back of his skull.

"Good morning to you too!" Blue huffed out, his grin broadening. It was always nice to see Red. He gulped, trying to keep his wits about him, to speak intelligently even as his baser needs were screaming at him to shut up and enjoy. "B-but whats the occasion?"

Red didn't answer.

Blue would have sighed with exasperation if it wasn't for the fact that his breath was hitching every 3 seconds. He knew what this meant. There was only ever one reason Red would refuse to answer his question: he had drunk, snorted, or smoked something he wasn't supposed to. _Again._ Blue was thankful that this time Red wasn't losing HP over it, but he was also annoyed that his boyfriend kept putting himself in harms way needlessly for a few hours of fun. Fun which he could have gotten anyway if he had just come to Blue in the first place...

Red sensed Blue's irritation. "'m sorry..." He murmured. He was, for once. It had been a stupid mistake. He had been trying to cut back, for Blue's sake. Trying _really hard_. He had quit the harder stuff entirely! All he'd had today was his cigarettes and a little weed with Slim! But even so... Red rolled his hips, panting and gasping, trying to reach his own end. "'m sorry..! C'mon babe, please?" He whined, tears of need pricking at his sockets.

Blue nuzzled into Red's shoulder, then slowly pulled them both up into a sitting position. He looked Red square in the eye, his hands coming to rest on Red's soft, fleshed out hips and stilling them. Red whined, clenching around him, but Blue wasn't having any of it. "Tell me what you did," He demanded.

Red gritted his teeth, a shiver running down his spine. "I, uh... I smoked a pack during my lunch break..." he admitted.

"And?" Blue pressed, knowing his lover better than that. He slid his hands around the back, gripping Red's summoned rear end and kneading it. He smiled at the huff of appreciation he got for the action.

"A-and I drank during my shift..." Red tried to keep eye contact, but he had to look away. Admitting his less than healthy coping mechanisms to someone as sweet and innocent as Blue was hard for him to do, but he knew lying would only hurt them both. He knew that the hard way. "...and my other shift... and my other shift..."

"And?" Blue pressed again. He wasn't surprised. He had no illusions about Red. He loved him regardless. He actually loved him a little more, because compared to a year ago, he was so much better, and Blue knew he was doing better for his sake. Blue brought one hand up, and pulled Red into a kiss, soft and sweet and understanding, drinking in the mewling noise Red made with delight.

Red pulled away, panting, his face flushed as bright as his eye lights. "...And I hotboxed the shed with Slim." He said with reluctant finality.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Red nodded. "Promise?" Red nodded again, without any hesitation. Blue grinned. "Good! Then I forgive you..." Blue pulled his hands back, giving Red a knowing, less than innocent look. "And now you get what you want too."

Red clenched involuntarily at the deeper, harder voice his boyfriend just used. He wrapped his arms around Blue's neck, nuzzling into his shoulder again.

Blue brought his hand down hard on Red's ass. Red jolted, moaning into Blue's neck. "Thank you..!" Red felt another stinging swat, and groaned again. "More, please~!" He got three more in quick succession, making his insides quiver and burn, clenching around Blue tighter. "H-harder, please, please, please~!!" Red could already feel the ache that meant he was bruising, but he didn't care.

Blue cared though. He rubbed the purple tinged pseudo skin, massaging it. Red let out another sound of want, making Blue's soul flutter and his sex twitch. He did it again, to get the same result. Blue sighed, starting to slowly thrust in and out of Red, who whimpered and clutched tighter to him. Blue then brought his hand down harder, faster, over and over, the quick steady staccato of bone against flesh juxtaposed against the slow smooth rhythm of his rolling hips.

Red cried out, finally reaching his own end, murmuring sloppy, slurred words of gratitude. Blue smiled, leaning back to lay down again, hugging Red close. Red shifted his weight slightly, leaning to one side as his magic slowly dissipated, leaving his lower half nothing but bone. Blue dispelled his own magic, not the least bit dissatisfied. Red huffed one last time, his eyes closed, and he went still except for the slow, steady expansion and deflation of his rib cage.

Blue smiled wider, waving his hand. A gentle flash of BLUE magic pulled the blanket off the floor and draped it over the two of them, keeping out the cold. Blue hummed contentedly, pressing a sweet skeletal kiss to the top of Red's sweaty skull, pulling him just that tiny bit closer as he closed his eyes.

Blue couldn't help but be so proud, how far Red had come: he didn't utter a single curse word all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does all my smut end up with some kinda deep ass story jfc


	3. Day 2: This Week's Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02 Prompt: Dirty talk; Watersports; Forniphilia (Human Furniture)
> 
> Pairing: Muffet x Reader (you)
> 
> Additional warnings: Biting, Blood, Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at Dirty Talk, and I interpreted 'watersports' liberally.
> 
> This was a difficult prompt combo, and I'm not entirely happy with the outcome, but hey it is what it is.

You looked back down at your phone, wondering if you were at the right place. Your 'blind date' as you had told your roommate (because nobody wants to admit they are going to have casual sex with a stranger because their dry spell has gone on too long) had sent you the time and the address, but even so, you weren't certain it was right.

It was a fucking bakery.

A spider themed bakery. In July.

You put your phone away, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The front of the shop was clean, well managed, organized and welcoming... with the exception of the hundreds of spiders skittering around the walls and rafters. There were some on the tables, pushing little polishing cloths around, bussing the tables. The ones on the ceiling were somewhat idle, although a few lowered themselves as if to get a better look at you.

You were immensely grateful you were not afraid of spiders.

"Ahuhuhuhu~! You must be Y/N, yes?" Came a lilting melodic voice. You looked up, and there behind the counter was a stunning arachnid. Her skin was a pale lavender, which looked striking and ethereal when compared to the aubergine silk of her lolita chic dress. Her twin pigtails, short like the rest of her bob cut, were the same alluring indigo as her five captivating eyes.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, not trusting your voice.

The spider monster giggled again, flashing you a seductive, knowing smile. "I'm Muffet. It's an absolute pleasure~" she purred, coming out from behind the counter. Her six armed swayed at her side, a pair of her tiny hands coming to rest on her hips while the other were poised elegantly in the air, artfully accentuating her fluid movement. "Did I forget to mention I'm a monster? That's not a deal breaker for you, is it deary?"

You swallowed again, unable to pull your eyes away from her. You shook your head vehemently.

Muffet's face lit up in an even brighter smile. "Excellent~ Follow me then." With that, she turned around and glided towards the door at the back of the shop. You gulped again, and followed after her.

Muffet led you to the second floor, where there were absolutely no other spiders. You peered around the near empty room, decorated with only a single wardrobe, a thick silk carpet, and a large, intricately spun spider web hanging from the wall. Muffet spun on her dainty heels and regarded you, her six hands clasped behind her back. "Well? Shall we begin?" She asked. You nodded again.

Muffet's sweet smile stretched to something predatory. "Then, my dear, you'd better _strip_."

You froze for two heartbeats, completely enthralled, before rushing to comply. You shredded out of your clothing so fast and so roughly you're surprised you didn't rip anything. You were already eager, excited in a way you would be ashamed to admit. You couldn't even figure out what it was that had you so bewitched, and if you were honest, you didn't really care.

Muffet giggled again, looking you up and down. "Remember the safeword, deary?" She asked. You nodded. She grinned again. "Good~" Then she was on you. You felt two of her hands grip your sex, the tiny sticky hairs on her long slender fingers doing things to your sensitive nerve endings you hadn't known were possible. Another pair of hands gripped you under your arms, which was a good thing, because you felt your knees buckle under your weight at her touch. It might have alarmed you how strong she was, strong enough to hold you upright with such ease, if your mind hadn't been preoccupied with how talented her hands were.

You threw your head back, keening and gasping wordlessly as Muffet worked at your tense shoulders with her last pair of hands, massaging the stress and tension out of you with a technique that made you feel certain she did the baking in her shop herself. She giggled again in your ear, dragging her large sharp fangs over your neck. You tried to hold still, to make it clear you were completely open to what she was going for, but you were shaking thanks to the impending release she was wringing out of you, and your attempts at verbal communication were less than articulate.

Muffet slowed down her attentions, taking up a sluggish, teasing pace that kept you on the edge and wouldn't let you go. You whined, to which she tutted as though to a spoiled child. "Patience is a virtue, deary~" And without any further warning, she bit down into your neck, breaking the skin with two vampiric holes. She pulled her teeth away before you could even register the pain, your mouth open in shock, and began to gently suckle at the wound, drinking in your blood. "Mmm~ not really the flavor for a pastry... but maybe a drink? Ahuhuhu~ You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Muffet licked at the puncture marks, sending a jolt of something warm and pleasant through you. You might have seen a flicker of green light from the corner of your eye, but you couldn't be certain. "You'd enjoy every agonizing second of me drinking you dry, wouldn't you?" She was whispering in your ear now, her fingers on your sex speeding up and slowing down over and over. "You nasty little pain slut~ Ahuhuhu~ You _like_ being bitten~ Naughty human~ You want me to bite again? Oh~ Just the idea has you speechless~"

You were salivating shamelessly now, a damp trail stretching down from the corner of your mouth to your chin. Muffet leaned in and caught the tiny droplet with her tongue, licking up until her tongue was curling around yours, tight and strong and controlling. You could feel the way her fangs dug into your lower lip, and you tried to press into it, to get her to bite, but she only scraped the tips lightly along your skin, just enough to send that electric jolt of anticipation through you, making your lips feel alive. You whimpered regretfully when she pulled away, running that tongue over her glistening white fangs. "Shameless~ Aren't you~"

You had no real answer for that, other than a mewling cry when she bit down on your shoulder. This bite she let bleed, watching in fascination as the brilliant red swelled up and dripped lazily across your skin. Her five eyes were only pulled away when she caught sight of something on the back of your neck. "Mmm~ What's this~" She pressed her mouth to the nap of your neck, licking at something. "Salty? How interesting~" Sweat, then. You weren't surprised that you were sweating now. She's had you balanced between bliss and damnation for only god knows how long, after all.

Muffet pulled one of her hands away from your sex, watching it drip with the residue of your arousal with lights in her eyes. She licked her fingers clean, practically right in front of your face. "Mmm~ Oh~ That's nice~ Perfect for a pretzel~" She smiled wickedly, and suddenly you were pressed to the floor on your hands and knees.

Muffet sat on your back, crossing her legs primly as a line of webbing lowered a pot of tea and a teacup into her hands (you hadn't bothered to check what was up with the ceiling of the room, damn). You heard her pour herself a cup with one pair of hands, while you felt one of her long, slender arms dip under you and resume tormenting you. You bit back a scream, the brief reprieve from attention making you more sensitive. It took everything you had not to rock into her hand, which was stroking and scratching at you in earnest now.

You were so close, so close, just a little more and-

And then there was a flood of something, something compelling you to find absolute bliss, and you were thrown over the edge into a sea of ecstasy. It was the biggest, longest orgasm of your life.

Muffet giggled. "Really? Did you just get off while being used as a chair? Naughty human~ Have you no shame at all~" There was something about the way she said it, the light, knowing, sly tinge in her voice, that told you she hadn't given you much of a choice in the matter. You found it difficult to mind.

Muffet pulled her hand back as she stood up, licking her fingers clean of you. "So~ Same time next week?"

You couldn't nod fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I think this one was a miss. Oh well, such is life.  
> I'll just have to try harder on the next one.


	4. Day 3: Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 03 Prompt: Public; Biting; Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)
> 
> Pairing: Swap Alphyne (Underwap Alphys and Undyne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out sweeter, more fluffy, than i intended or expected.  
> It might be kinda bad... Geeze I'm not good at sin at all XD

Undyne hesitantly pushed her way into the public gym, eyes darting nervously back and forth as she scanned the room. The fins on the side of her face were pressed flat against her skull, announcing her anxiety to anyone with the knowledge to interpret it. She smoothed her clammy hands on her lab coat, wringing them in front of her as she took the next few steps into the building, waving her guest pass up for the front desk to see as she walked passed.

The room was filled with the gentle clinking of metal and muffled grunts of exertion. Undyne carefully circumvented the room to avoid interaction with any of the other gym members, honing in on the only reason she would dare to brave entering this sanctuary of physical fitness. She slowed her approach as she got closer, not wanting to make the lizard monster think she was being rushed.

Alphys was bench-pressing what had to be at least three times her own body weight and then some, sweat glistening on her golden scales. She finished three more reps, muscles rippling up and down her arms, before she looked up to grin at her girlfriend. "Undyne! Thanks for coming!"

Undyne gulped, forcing her eyes to focus on Alphys'. "Y-yeah. You w-wanted to s-show me around?"

Alphys slid out from under the weight bar, stretching as she stood up. She was short, but she was built like a tank, all muscle underneath her thin black wife beater. Undyne put her hands in her coat pockets so nobody could see her balling them into fists, white knuckled and trembling as bad as the rest of her.

"Hell yeah, I did!" Alphys affirmed, wrapping one of those strong, sturdy arms around Undyne's middle. Undyne couldn't help thinking how easy it would be for her girlfriend to snap her like a twig.

Alphys started leading Undyne through the room, heading for the back. "I got you that pass so you could try this place out! I know it isn't your thing, but I did some research and the internet says that exercise can help with anxiety..." Her voice got softer towards the end, before she coughed and pulled herself back to normal. "They have a pool here, and I know you like swimming! So I thought maybe..?" She grinned. "We can make it like a hangout!"

Undyne felt warm. "Y-you thought of everything..." he whispered, in awe. She couldn't believe how thoughtful it was -- well, alright, it was true that the gym scene wasn't her thing in the least, but Alphys had actually thought about something that might make her feel better, and in her own way tried to make it as easy for her as possible, and at the same time make it something that they could do _together_ and-

"Why are you crying?!" Alphys gasped, stopping in the hall outside the girls locker room. "Undyne, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

Undyne sank to her knees, throwing her arms around Alphys and kissing her sweetly. She pulled away to catch her breath, golden eyes half lidded as she gazed at the amazing monster in front of her. "I'm just... Alphys... thank you for thinking of me..."

Alphys blushed, the scales of her face going pink even as she grinned with pride. "Always!" She pulled Undyne close, nuzzling into the long red tresses of her ponytail that hung elegantly over her shoulder.

Next thing she knows, Undyne has her teeth wrapped around Alphys' thick trapezius muscles, groaning in appreciation at how thick and firm and strong they were. Undyne clung tighter to her stocky girlfriend, her knees going weak and her SOUL fluttering as she felt Alphys' deltoids under her hands, her triceps against her neck. She could feel the compressed power, magic surging and muscles tense under the surface of those honey gold scales, and maybe she was crazy for it, but it made her feel safe. And safe felt _so good_. Undyne slipped her hands under Alphys' shirt and began kneading and pawing at the hot tense muscles of her back, nipping gently at her girlfriend's neck as she did.

"'Dyne, uh," Alphys gulped down a ragged breath, face flushed even more as sweat slid down her neck and arms, "We're not at home," she protested feebly, her voice low and rasping as she melted under her lover's touch.

Undyne giggled softly, biting down just that little bit harder, pushing the very tips of her lanternfish-like teeth into the tender flesh under Alphys' protective scales, earning a choked back moan for her efforts. Puling her mouth away and licking the blood and sweat from her teeth, she grinned mischievously, an almost confident smile that nobody ever saw except for Alphys.

Alphys had never been good at holding back. That face did not make it easy to hold back.

Without warning, Alphys scooped Undyne into her arms, bridal style, and dashed into the locker room. She bypassed the open area, heading for the changing stalls. She skidded into an unoccupied one and kicked the door shut, locking it with a delicate flick of her tail as she turned all her attention to the woman in her arms.

Alphys shoved her girlfriend against the wall, careful but forceful, and pushed up her pencil skirt all the way passed her hips. She slung both of the fish monster's legs over her shoulders, cupping her ass and holding her up like she weighed nothing. She hummed with approval when she saw there was nothing else in the way between her and her target. "Fuck, Undyne!" Then she dug in, thrusting her long reptilian tongue inside her lover.

Undyne gasped, covering her mouth and arching her back, panting and flushing a brilliant crimson. Her mind went numb, and she sank her full weight into Alphys' hands, trusting in her strength completely. She could feel the movements of her neck and shoulders under her legs, feel her tongue probe inside her, feel her hot breath against her skin. Undyne shivered helplessly, trying to pull Alphys closer with her legs, whimpering the shredded pieces of her name into her palm like a prayer...

Until her prayer was answered, and she came, moaning loud and heavy and thick, her eyes rolling back into her head as her body shook.

Alphys shifter her grip, carefully cradling her into her arms bridal style again, licking her maw clean. "Thats what you get, nerd," she breathed, affection audible even under the growl of her lust. "And when we get home..."

"You'll g-give me a r-real workout?" Undyne finished, smiling again, that playful glint in her eyes that made Alphys' SOUL jump. "Honestly..." Undyne trailed off in order to give a gentle kiss to Alphys' cheek. "...You're all t-the exercise I n-need."

Although those words could easily be interpreted as seductive, playful even, in combination with their previous conversation, Alphys could hear the double meaning. _You ease my anxiety. You make me feel safe and loved._ Even if the words themselves were unclear, the look in Undyne's eyes couldn't be misinterpreted.

A warmth in their SOULs, Alphys and Undyne walked home from the gym, hand in hand.


	5. Day 4: A Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 04 Prompt: Bukakke; Knife Play; Begging
> 
> Pairing: Doggo x Reader (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power went out, so enjoy this short fast confusing piece of garbage  
> God this is short and bad, I feet like I just phoned this in  
> So bad.  
> All the bad.
> 
> It technically meets all the requirements tho so... there is that?
> 
> fuck its bad.

He was on you, tongue thrashing against your neck sloppily. You didn't care as you buried your face in the fur of his shoulder. He smelled of smoke and dog treats and singed fur, a little of sweat and a lot of beer. You could feel the prick of his claws in your side where he held you against the wall, juxtaposed with the way his soft paw pads pressed against the bare skin of your hips. You moaned softly, because god damn it, Doggo was everything you wanted.

You pushed, rolling the two of you over so you were on top, and looked up at him through hooded eye lids. You planted a trail of kisses down his chest, enjoying every brush of fur and press of muscle (because god damn he was packing and it was amazing!). You slid lower, trailing your hand after you in a single prolonged stroke that had him whimpering and panting.

You were between his legs now. You pressed a teasing kiss to the bulge in his cargo pants, one hand already working to undo the zipper while the other covertly stole the knife out of the holster on his right leg. You pulled down his pants, freeing his erection and baring his upper thighs. You hummed hungrily, letting your fingers delicately graze around his knot.

Doggo let out a rumbling growl, heavy and needy, and you grinned.

Then you dug the blade of his knife into his upper thigh, and he _howled_.

You chuckled, starting to stroke up and down his length, enjoying the way it quivered under your touch. You asked him what he wanted.

"Move! Move faster!" He growled behind clenched teeth. You smiled, obliging just a bit.

Then you dug the blade in again. The keening lustful noise you got from it sent a shiver down your spine and right to your groin. You looked at the knife, admiring the blood and duct on it as you pumped just that little bit faster at Doggo's shaft. You weren't worried about hurting him. You had no _intent_ to hurt him, and that was the best part about monsters: intent was _everything_. And right now you intended to tease him _mercilessly_.

You licked delicately up his shaft, then swirled your tongue around the head, you hand still stroking as though you were petting him. He whined, loud and low. You pulled you mouth away, asking him again what he wanted.

Doggo whined piteously. "Move faster~!"

You did not move faster. You gave him another cut on his thigh, a third tick mark as though you were counting something. Perhaps you were.

Doggo howled again, a soft wet sob trailing the end of it. You smiled wider, again licking along his member, nipping gently at the tender flesh. You could feel the heat, practically hear the rush of blood (or whatever it was that ran though his veins: magic probably).

You again asked him what he wanted.

"Please~!" He begged, tail thrashing between your knees under the both of you. "Please just let me finish~!"

You sighed, as though it were the most arduous task he could possibly request of you. But your smile said otherwise, and you bobbed a little from side to side so he could see it.

Then, as you ran your tongue once again over his head, you dug the knife into his unmarked other thigh, focusing as hard as you could on your intent to please him, totally and utterly.

Doggo howled again, louder and longer and stronger, speckled with affirmations and gratitudes and your name, as he came. It hit you in the face, splattering everywhere in thick blues and whites, luminescent and heavy with the smell of smoke. You leaned back, panting as you watched him shudder in the throws of ecstasy, feeling a warmth in your chest as you licked the musty liquid off your lips.

God you loved this fucking monster.

And if the look he was giving you, as you swayed gently from side to side, was any indication at all, he returned those sentiments. And had every intention of reciprocating your actions before the night was through.


	6. Day 5: Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 05 Prompts: Humiliation; Cuckolding; Body Swap
> 
> Pairing: Rottenberry (Underswap Sans x Swapfell Sans)  
> ...but also kinda Cherryberry  
> ...but also kinda Rottenberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get creative with this one. i think, considering everything, it turned out okay? Not a lot of sin involved, but the story made me happy so I'm calling it a win.

Red and Blackberry were on their 19th shots together when the subject came up.

"A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU COULDN'T LAST A DAY IN MY GUCCI HEELS!" Black spat, leaning a little more on the table than he would care to admit.

"like anythin' _you_ have ta deal with is even remotely as bad as my fuckin' life," Red sneered, eye light hazy as he swayed a little in his seat.

"OH YEAH?!" Black snarled back, a devious glint in his baby blue eye lights. "WANNA BET ON IT?"

"whats the game?" Red returned without missing a beat.

Black smirked. "WE DO A SOUL SWAP, NOW, BEFORE WE LEAVE HERE. THEN WE GO LIVE EACH OTHERS LIVES FOR A DAY, AND MEET UP HERE TOMORROW NIGHT TO CHANGE BACK. YOU LOSE IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE SWITCH."

"but ya automatically lose if anything happens to the other's bro," Red stipulated sharply, voice lowering to a growl.

"THAT GOES WITHOUT SAYING," Black snapped back, taking another shot. "NOT THAT THAT WILL BE A CONCERN YOU NEED WORRY ABOUT, WHEN I'LL BE THE ONE WATCHING OVER THAT BASTARD OF A BROTHER OF YOURS!"

"fuck you, like boss even needs my protection, unlike yer whipped dog," Red snarked, throwing back another shot of his own. "ya got yerself a deal."

They exchanged souls, not even realizing the level of trust and admiration they were showing each other in their own, aggressive way, then made their way back to their body's home.

The next morning, Black woke up in Underfell, dazed and confused, to the sound of bone pounding into wood. "WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Edge screamed from the hallway, his voice raking though Black's borrowed skull like knives.

Black opened his mouth to scream back that Edge could go fuck himself, but the events of last night flashed through his mind, and he stopped. _This was a stupid idea, however it was mine, and therefore I will be the one to succeed,_ he thought. He cleared his throat, reaching down for something gravelly and 'Red' like. "Comin' Boss," he said in his best interpretation of Red, trying his best not to gag on the respectful title or stumble over the unfamiliar accent. Showing difference to anyone besides the queen was repulsive to him, but he would do it for the sake of the game.

He pushed himself out of bed, scowling at the state the room was in. It had been too dark last night to notice (and himself too drunk to care) before, but now his head was remarkably clear and the light was near perfect. The room was a biohazard, with dirty laundry and garbage everywhere, the walls ruined with scratch marks and cracked plaster. The bedsheets were crumpled into a near perfect ball.

And Black himself, now in Red's body, was disgusting. He could tell from the smell that he had been wearing the same clothes for at least a week. He was drenched in his own sweat, which made sense because he was _sweltering_ in the bulky winter coat he had passed out still wearing. He wanted to rip it all off, dive into a shower, and then pull on something actually clean, but he knew that would alert others to their ruse.

He couldn't even take the damn coat off, no matter how uncomfortable it was, because Red never took the fucking thing off.

_If anyone ever found out he had spent even ten seconds in this sweaty disgusting body, Black would never live down the humiliation._

Black allowed himself a single shudder of revulsion, before he harnessed his disgust and irritation and shoved it aside to try and imitate that greasy, sleazy grin Red was always wearing. Then he forced himself into Red's usual horrible posture, thankful the body itself seemed to know it well enough that it settled into place alarmingly naturally as he left the room.

Black made his way down the stairs, following after the smell of Edge's cooking. Or at least what he thought was Edge's cooking. When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, Edge himself was sitting at the table, doing some junior jumble, while Blue was at the stove, flipping omelettes.

"GOOD MORNING, RED!" Blue greeted loudly, a bright smile on his face.

Black froze, uncertain. _What was Blue doing here?_ He grunted an acknowledgment, sitting down at the table with his eye lights down, avoiding looking at either one of them. He swiped up the mustard on the table with what he hoped was the correct amount of enthusiasm and began to piece off of it, using every ounce of self control not to cringe and scowl at the taste.

Blue seemed to deflate, his grin faltering. Edge raised an eyebrow ridge, but didn't comment, finishing his his word puzzle and then standing up. "DO NOT BE LATE FOR YOUR EVENING SHIFT, BROTHER," he snapped.

Black waved lazily, dismissively. "Fuck You Too, Asshole," he grumbled, the mustard bottle still between his teeth.

Edge and Blue exchanged looks that Black couldn't understand, then Edge left.

Blue sat down in his place, pushing a freshly fried omelette in front of Black. "RED, DO YOU FEEL ALRIGHT? YOU'RE NOT BEHAVING LIKE YOUR USUAL SELF..."

Black dug into the food, giving him a moment to think. Halfway through the meal, he paused long enough to say, "Lay Off, I Went Drinkin' Last Night An' This Hangover's Killin' Me." Not only was it not a complete lie, but it fit with Red's usual behavior, as far as Black could tell.

"Oh." Blue said softly, the quality of it making Black pause. He had never heard Blue's voice go quite that low. "I see." Blue got up, walking slowly around so he was standing at Black's borrowed back. "Are you saying you are letting your drinking interfere with our quality time together?" he asked, in that same low, dangerous tone.

Black felt his whole body stiffen and freeze, dropping the fork to the plate slowly. There was something he was missing about this.

Blue put his gloved hands on Black's shoulders, making him jump. "Answer, please." His voice made it not a request, but a command.

Black balled his hands into fists. He could actually answer in tandem with his own feelings for this, even if it had to be through Red's accent and bad grammar. "What I Do Ain't None O' Yer Fuckin' Business, Ya Lil-" Black cut off at the feel of BLUE magic on his SOUL, and fingers tightening around his cervical vertebrae.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Blue said in that dangerously soft voice, his other hand reaching under the off white T-Shirt to grasp at Black's borrowed lumbar vertebrae, stroking up and down in a way that disrupted Black's thought process. "and you had been doing so much better with your foul language lately too..." Blue murmured.

Black was at a loss for words. Blue was- _Were Red and Blue in a relationship? And was Blue the Dom?!?!_ That made absolutely no sense to Black at all! Blue had never been anything but a pushover around him, easily corralled into doing whatever he wanted. Now, seeing that look of stern disapproval on Blue's face, hearing that voice coming from Blue's mouth, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe that had been some kind of act.

An act he had fallen for, hook line and fucking sinker.

Blue let got of Black physically, but the hold on his SOUL remained, and Blue used it to carry him into the livingroom. Black thrashed in the air, trying to shake off the magic, but Blue somehow held firm and pinned him onto the couch facedown.

Blue straddled Black, pressing his pelvis down on Black's borrowed lumbar vertebrae as he carefully pushed Red's track shorts down to his knees. "You know better, Red. Now, you have to be punished."

Black opened his mouth to protest when he felt a blunt stinging sensation on his borrowed coccyx. He arched his back further, swallowing the yelp he had almost made as he clawed at the couch cushion under him. Blue had struck bare bone, Black not having summoned anything to cushion it. Blue didn't seem to find that strange, instead scratching at the sensitive foramen of his borrowed sacrum. Black felt his temporary body quiver, responding to the stimuli.

"How many drinks did you have?" Blue asked.

Black decided to play along. He had to if he was going to win this game. And he sure as hell didn't want Blue knowing what was really going on. He had to think about how many he had seen Red drink. "Twenty shots."

Blue frowned at Black over his shoulder. "You said you had a hangover." Black just blinked up at him, not understanding the significance of the statement. Blue brought down his hand again, making Black jolt with the shock. Blue continued. "Twenty measly shots isn't even enough to get you buzzed." Blue spanked him again. He was striking hard and fast, harder than Black thought Blue was even capable of. He punctuated each word with another strike. "How. Much. Did. You. Drink?"

Black felt tears start to form in the rims of his sockets. He had to turn his face away , using the plush hood of Red's greasy jacket to help obscure his face from Blue's line of vision. The tears were bright blue, a color he was certain Red's magic wouldn't tint them. If Blue saw them it would give him await for certain.

Black didn't even know Red's body knew how to cry, never mind that it was so easy to make happen.

"I Don't Know!" Black coughed out, refusing to sob like his borrowed body seemed to want to. "I Don't Know, I Lost Count!"

Blue stroked along Red's abused tailbone, as if to sooth the ache away. "See? Was it really so hard to be honest? I suppose I understand if you're embarrassed, but I thought we were passed this..." Blue sounded like he was smiling again. No, not smiling, _smirking_. Between the pain, the soothing strokes, and Blue's voice, Black felt his borrowed bones shivering and shaking in a way he was loathed to put a name to.

Black felt his magic burning on his face. Even if this wasn't actually his body, the fact that he, the Malevolent Sans, was being treated like this was _humiliating_ and _degrading_ in a way he hadn't even known was possible. He was just glad nobody would ever know it was him.

He prayed nobody would know.

Blue dug his fingers into the foramen of his coccyx again, the touch dragging out a low whine Black didn't even know he was capable of making. He covered his mouth, as though that would stop the noise, face burning brighter. He pulled the hood up higher and smashed his face into the cushion, hiding the glow.

Blue chuckled low. "Its okay, teddybear. I forgive you. I know how hard you've been trying, and seeing how repentant you are..." His fingers started to move faster, sparking a warmth that traveled up and down Black's borrowed spine, dragging another noise from his reluctant mouth. "...let me show you how much I appreciate you and everything you do."

Then it wasn't just his fingers: it was his tongue. Blue poked and prodded and scratched, licked and nibbled, while Black did everything in his power to keep from summoning anything. He felt the coiling pressure of his magic reacting to the instinctual arousal of Red's body, felt his control slowly chipped down to just the barest of shreds.

And then he felt Blue pump his intent into him, and he screamed, vision going white as his host body was torn apart by an orgasm the likes of which he hadn't know was possible.

Blue let go of Black's SOUL, climbing off of him carefully. Black panted, hiding his face even more desperately. Blue knelt next to him, stroking his head through the hood. "Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes, and lets do this properly, hmm?" And then Blue was off, letting what he thought was his boyfriend gather himself before what was to be a fun morning.

Black waited until he heard the door close upstairs, then he rushed to the kitchen, fumbling with the phone he knew was hidden in one of the jacket pockets. He wiped his face down with a towel as he dialed his own phone number.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Came an (admittedly impressive) imitation of Black's own voice.

"ITS ME," Black snarled back, keeping his voice low enough that Blue couldn't hear him upstairs. He knew it was Red on the other line. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW, I'M CALLING OFF THE BET."

"OH?" Red answered, sounding smug. "ARE YOU ADMITTING DEFEAT?" He kept mimicking Black's voice, knowing it was irritating on a number of levels.

"NO," Black snapped, "I JUST DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND WHILE PRETENDING TO BE YOU!"

There was silence on the other line. "i'll be there in 5 minutes."

He was there in 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Black learned that he actually knows very little about Red.
> 
> Also he learns a little more than he ever wanted to about both Red and Blue (especially Blue)
> 
> ~ _This is a follow up on the first day's prompt, can you tell?_ ~
> 
> And the title is a pun! WEEEEEE Not a bad day's work!


	7. Day 6: Fun (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 06 Prompt: Size Difference; Bondage; Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)
> 
> Pairing: Sansgore (Sans x Asgore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Day 6 and 7's prompts and it hit me that they belonged together.  
> So this is Part 1  
> And Part 2 will be next
> 
> Not a lot actually happens here, but I think its pretty good with the visuals and the setting and the mood.

_Sans was the perfect pet._ Thats what Asgore thought as he tightened the last of the straps. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Sans was blindfolded with a strip of royal purple cloth, thick and heavy so no light could get through. His arms were bound over his head by thick leather straps in a matching shade, the radius of one arm linked to the ulna of the other. A cord trailed down from those straps to a small metal collar around Sans' neck, linking them to the back of the collar so Sans couldn't lower his arms.

Asgore thumbed Sans' cervical vertebrae thoughtfully. Sans jolted, and Asgore watched the collar glow faintly with a light blue light, the color of Sans' magic. He smiled. For a monster like Sans, who needed magic to do almost everything, a magic suppressor like that collar would make him mute. It seemed to be working. Asgore stroked at Sans' jaw. The only sound Sans made was a kind of airy puff, the noise of air going through his skull as he breathed a little faster, a little harder.

Asgore trailed his eyes down to Sans' legs, where his fibulae were tethered to his femurs by matching purple straps, keeping him in a kneeling position. Asgore ran his other paw along Sans' femur, earning him another shiver and the sound of rattling bones. Asgore marveled at how delicate Sans was, how small he was, especially compared to a monster as sizable as Asgore himself.

Asgore sat down, pulling Sans into his lap. The skeleton was just the right size to straddle one of Asgore's legs comfortably. Asgore pulled Sans to lean against his chest, his one paw covering half of Sans' ribs by itself. Sans made another airy noise, going limp in Asgore's hold. Asgore chuckled, reaching his other hand down and, with a flash of orange and blue in his gentle eyes, he pulled out Sans' SOUL.

Sans shivered, his SOUL quivering in sync with his bones in the air above Asgore's gigantic paw. He watched it, feeling the telltale swell in his own chest that told him his own SOUL was reaching out. He absentmindedly began to thumb at the delicate ivory of Sans' rib cage, enjoying the sound of rushed air and rattling bone that he got for his efforts. Sans' SOUL fluttered, rapid and emotional.

He couldn't wait anymore. Asgore closed his fist gently around the fragile white organ, and upon contact, was flooded with everything he knew was Sans.

 _TREPIDATION. HELPLESSNESS._ Asgore knew Sans hadn't been completely certain of this game. _TRUST._ The fact that Sans trusted them enough to do this, that his trust was genuine, was almost more than he could stand. _AROUSAL. DESIRE._ Asgore couldn't help feeling a bit smug at that, curling his claws sensually along Sans' ribs. _NEED._ The sheer force of that was enough to bring Asgore's already aching sex to full attention.

If it wasn't for their plan for the evening, Asgore would have probably just taken Sans right then and there. But they had a plan for tonight, and he wasn't going to spoil it.

Asgore could feel little beads of liquid magic start to seep off of Sans' SOUL. Sans continued to quiver under his touch. Asgore knew that, although his large paws were far to big to really reach the small, sensitive surfaces of Sans' body, the soft, delicate tips of his long fur could just reach a few of them. And judging from the amount of _PLEASURE_ Sans was feeling, it was driving him absolutely wild.

Sans panting, his usual perpetual grin looking strained.

Asgore tightened his grip on Sans' SOUL, which was dripping shamelessly, the liquid magic starting to seep between his thick fingers, dampening his fur and dripping lewdly to the sheets under them both. He chuckled, feeling Sans' _FRUSTRATION_ and _DESPERATION_ through his SOUL, looking down at him. Asgore pressed his muzzle to the top of Sans' skull affectionately, a rumble of laughter audible even though he never let it leave his chest. "Patience, my friend," He crooned softly. "That has always been your best virtue, has it not?"

A conflicting jumble of _PATIENCE_ and _IMPATIENCE_ hit him, making Asgore laugh. He felt Sans start to grind against his leg, huffing with the effort. Asgore smiled, knowing that the magic suppressor was making any movement difficult for the skeleton. He shifted his paw down from Sans' ribs to stroke soothingly at his spine. He was rewarded with another burst of _PLEASURE_ , the SOUL in his other hand so wet he was worried it would slip from his hold at any moment.

Sans was wreathing. His chest cavity exspanded and contracted in quick, shallow motions. His joints were glowing the blue of his magic, especially around his ribs, face, and pelvis. His teeth were as parted as Asgore had ever seen them (which admittedly wasn't much), and he could occasionally make out tiny blue sparks of aborted magic behind them, the resulting residue seeping between his teeth and down his jaw in a tiny glowing rivulet. More magic excess was condensing all over his bones, slicking them with the closest approximation to sweat that a magical skeleton was capable of.

Sans looked absolutely wreaked, rutting uselessly against Asgore's thigh, and the steady pulsing of his SOUL in Asgore's hand, imparting his _AROUSAL_ , _DESIRE_ , _DESPERATION_ , _NEED_ , and _FRUSTRATION_ , wasn't helping.

Asgore swallowed back a throaty groan, his own body and SOUL reminding him that he had needs himself. But he couldn't yet, even if it was tempting, oh so tempting, he had to abstain. Just until-

Then there was the sound of the door opening and closing, making both monsters perk up.

Asgore smiled, Sans' _SOLACE_ mirrored in his eyes. Now the fun could really start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what could that be? >:)
> 
> (Is it bad that I think this is the hottest thing I've written for this writing challenge yet? Because if I'm being honest, it is. I'm not even sorry.)


	8. Day 7: Fun (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07 Prompt: Creampie; Worship (Body, etc); Cross-dressing
> 
> Pairing: Sansgoriel (Sans x Asgore x Toriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't quite do this one justice...  
> it was better in my head i think
> 
> but oh well

Toriel came into the room, some clothing slung over one arm. She set them aside on the table, neatly folded as though it were second nature, before starting to strip her own clothes from her body. "I hope you didn't start without me?" She asked in her lilting melodic voice.

Sans, still shaking and panting in Asgore's lap, let out a huff, his _IMPATIENCE_ rising. Asgore hummed contentedly, resuming his gentle, teasing strokes along Sans' spine, his eyes never leaving Toriel's soft curves. "I would never," he said in mock defense, grinning.

Toriel laughed, dropping the last of her clothing to pool at her feet. She then scooped up the spare clothes she had brought with her, crawling onto the bed and between Asgore's legs. She kissed him sweetly, trailing her hands down his chest with mirth in her eyes. "How could I ever doubt you..." she purred. "I apologize for the wait. I'm afraid I was struck with a bit of indecision..." She held up the spare cloths, far too small for her to be able to wear, never mind Asgore himself. "But I decided on something a bit different tonight."

Asgore looked at what she had, then down at Sans. He grinned. "You always had the best taste, Tori..."

Toriel smiled, pushing Asgore back so he was laying flat on his back. She guided his hand from Sans' body, supporting him herself as she moved him to sit on Asgore's broad chest, where he could kneel without trouble. Asgore felt Sans' _CONFUSION_ through his SOUL, and chuckled. He sent out his long, flat tongue, dragging it across the back of Sans' sacrum, making the skeleton arch his spine and let out a series of shaky pants that made Asgore want to do it again. He gripped Sans' hip gently to help him keep balanced, watching him struggle with his own _DESIRE_ along with both his bindings and his exhaustion, the taste of his magic on his tongue.

Toriel cupped Sans' face, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You look amazing, Sans..." she murmured, reaching behind him to unclip the chords that held his strapped limbs together. Sans let his arms fall to his sides, chest heaving in ragged breaths. Toriel then pulled the soft airy fabric of the clothes she had brought over his head, guiding his arms through the sides that before pulling them back up and re-clipping the chords into place with a delicacy that was belied by her size. Sans was now in what looked like a baby blue sundress, only the back was low cut, exposing most of his posterior ribs and spine, and the arm holes were wide, as though designed to expose the sides of his body. With his arms again tied over his head, the sides of Sans's ribs were exposed to the air, the edges of the fabric sliding along the bone, adding to the _AROUSAL_ Asgore could still feel from him. The hem of the dress pooled over his legs where he knelt, in gentle waves which shifted slightly as he shivered.

"What do you think, Gorey?" Toriel asked sweetly when she was done, straddling Asgore and grinding her damp core over his shaft.

Asgore's breath hitched, pressing back into her touch, groaning softly at the feel of her heat against his. "If it is as good from the front as it is from behind, you have outdone yourself again, dear." Part of him wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy what his wife ( ~~ex-wife: they had not renewed their vows since their reconciliation, but it mattered little to him, he was just happy to have her back~~ ), but seeing the way the soft fabric accentuated Sans' pearlescent body, he couldn't quite bring himself to look away. He was a little disappointed he couldn't get a good look at Toriel from this angle, but the view he had was so nice he couldn't complain.

Toriel grinned, not that either of her boys could see it. She reached down, stroking Asgore's shaft a few times to make certain it was slick, then angled it just right so she could slide onto it. She let out a pleased, contented sigh, easing her way down until he was completely sheathed inside her. She braced herself on one hand shifting and clenching and unclenching as she adjusted to his size. Her other hand, however, was creeping under Sans' dress, and curling around his pelvis. She reached into his pelvic inlet, stroking and kneading at his ala and his coccyx.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" She asked, leaning in to nuzzle at Sans' clavicle the soft tips of her fur gliding over his bones like hundreds of silken threads. Sans jolted again, leaning against her as he shivered, those tiny airy noises getting just a little stronger.

Asgore could feel his _EMBARRASSMENT_ , the _DISBELIEF_ overshadowing what little _FLATTERY_ had been evoked. "I don't think he believes you, dear," he said, his voice coming out deeper than usual, more guttural, heavy with his own want.

"Oh~?" Toriel cooed, adjusting herself so she could balance perfectly on her knees. She brought her other hand up, stroking at the inside of his upraised humerus, occasionally brushing against his scapula as she worked her soft, warm paw over his bones. "Then we'll just have to prove it, isn't that right?" She planted a soft kiss to his temple, earning another soft, needy huff.

Then, as she looked over his shoulder to Asgore, a mischievous, confident grin spread over her face, Toriel started to work her hips up and down, slowly at first, then faster, clenching tight around Asgore's member as she panted and hummed with appreciation.

Asgore arched his back, his grip on Sans' hip tightening (although he was nothing but careful with the grip on his SOUL). He shifted his hand up to Sans' spine, pumping languidly, letting his fur creep into the small spaces between the vertebrae. He watched as his wife murmured encouragingly, trying to get their mutual friend to relax more, even as she tightened around his cock and chocked back breathy moans and trills that drove him (and apparently Sans, given his SOUL's reaction) absolutely crazy.

Toriel slipped her one paw down and under the dress through the large arm holes, running the soft pads over Sans' sternum. He threw his head back, throwing a few beads of sweat into the air. She loved how sensitive he was, responsive. She loved how he glistened like the stars when he was covered in sweat and saliva, how he squirmed at the slightest touch. She licked at his cervical vertebrae, and reveled in how he just melted into her arms.

Toriel continued to hold Sans, almost leaning on him herself as she began to work her hips harder on Asgore. She was starting to reach her limit on speed and power. A soft whine, almost like a bleat, escaped her, and she looked at her ex-husband as she clutched at their lover.

Asgore could feel Sans' _AROUSAL_ , he could feel how he was going stupid with how good it felt to be treated so reverently. Then he saw the look on Toriel's face, and he knew it was his turn to take the lead. Asgore sat up, switching his and Toriel's positions in one smooth motion, displaying a grace and finesse that one wouldn't expect from a monster his size.

Toriel squeaked with surprise, but grinned up at him, clutching Sans, who was now sprawled on top of her, cushioned in her chest. Asgore passed Sans' SOUL to Toriel, who accepted it with a groan of satisfaction, throwing her head back as she was hit with all the feelings Sans had to offer. The little white organ fluttered, shaking off some of the copious amount of fluid it was now expelling, splattering the three of them in droplets of silver.

Asgore grinned, loving the view under him. Then he braced himself, settling his weight...

And started to thrust in earnest, driven by the pent up desire he had been holding back in order to watch and enjoy his beloved.

Toriel screamed, clutching to Sans tighter, her tiny claws digging into the posterior of his ribs. Sans jerked again. Toriel dragged her claws along his bones as she brought her hand up to his neck, and unclasped his arms. Chords dangling from the straps on his wrists, Sans clung desperately to Toriel's breasts, squeezing as he shuddered. Toriel moaned again, breathing harder as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Asgore pounded even harder into Toriel. The sight of them both so utterly wreaked beneath him was driving him into a frenzy. In a harsh, clipped, and trembling voice, he whispered their names as he came, filling Toriel to the point of bursting. Toriel let out a cry, eyes going wide as she was brought to her own end upon being filled. Asgore slowed his hips, watching in fascination has his magic began to seep out of Toriel from around his cock, dripping to the sheets below them.

Toriel was brought out of her stupor by the spark in Sans' SOUL, projecting his _FRUSTRATION_ and _DESPERATION_ as he began to rut against her midriff, his hands squeezing tighter around her breasts. She smiled, reaching out and turning off the magic suppressor around his neck.

Sans let out a gasp, as though he had just come up for air, which petered out into a wordless low keening.

Toriel locked eyes with Asgore, then stuck out her tongue and gave Sans' SOUL a long, slow lick.

Sans screamed, convulsing as his SOUL gave a bright burst of light and a showered all three of them in the thick silver liquid it had been weeping shamelessly. Toriel let the white hot serge of Sans' _PLEASURE_ push her through another orgasm, throwing her head back as she contracted around Asgore again and again. Asgore moaned, curling around the both of them (careful not to squash Sans) as he was squeezed, prolonging the tail end of his first release in the best way possible.

As Sans went still, panting, Toriel returned his SOUL to him. Asgore leaned down and pulled Toriel into a deep, passionate kiss. She threw his arms around his broad neck. Asgore stroked the side of Sans' skull.

Then Asgore rolled off them both, gulping down deep lungfuls of air.

"....that was fun..." Sans murmured, breaking the silence.

Toriel smiled softly, looking at Asgore. He looked back.

They couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels a little over _dressed_ but thats not gonna stop him from round two
> 
> Considering how messy those three are, I feel bad for whoever has to do the laundry and wash those sheets...Unless it is Toriel, in which case she brought it upon herself.
> 
> I think this is my first OT3 attempt.


	9. Day 8: The Great Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 08 Prompt: Latex; Roleplay; Deep-throat/Face sitting
> 
> Pairing: Papyton (Papyrus x Mettaton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the easy way out to satisfy these prompts, but I'm not completely upset about the outcome... I mean its probably not what you might think of at first but it meets all the criteria.
> 
> I couldn't work Face sitting into it, but I still got the other three, and I vowed to do three prompts per day so HAH I still win

"Tonight was wonderful, darling!" Mettaton cheered, spinning around on his unicycle wheel before striking a pose with his arms. His monitor displayed a bright red heart on a gold background.

Papyrus grinned. "I AM SO GLAD YOU THOUGHT SO TOO! OF COURSE, WHAT NIGHT WOULDN'T BE GREAT WHEN IT HAD THE GREAT PAPYRUS INVOLVED IN IT?" Papyrus struck his own pose, feeling a warm self-satisfaction that had everything to do with Mettaton's happiness.

Mettaton wheeled himself closer, running a thick gloved finger down Papyrus' front. "Perhaps you could continue to make my night great... in my room?" He asked, voice dripping with suggestion.

It took Papyrus a moment to understand what was (and wasn't expressly) being said. He blushed, citrus light illuminating his face endearingly. "OH- OH I SEE! YOU'RE ASKING FOR MY CONTINUED COMPANY FOR THE PURPOSE OF FURTHERING OUR RELATIONSHIP!!"

Mettaton chuckled. "Yes, I am, darling. Are you..." his display made a pixilated question mark, "...ready for that?"

Papyrus raised a bone brow. "I AM LONG PAST READY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IF I HAD ANYTHING SPHERICAL ON MY PERSON IT WOULD BE COLORED A VERY DEEP AZURE BY THIS POINT!" He smiled at the shocked exclamation point now prominent on Mettaton's monitor. "DO I NOT ALWAYS CALL YOU MY SEXY RECTANGLE?"

"Well, I-" Mettaton displayed a pixilated smile on his screen, his voice softening to something affectionate. He was always taken by surprise by Papyrus, in one way or another. Even now, he forgot that his boyfriend was not as innocent or naive as he appeared, that he knew more than he let on about the world. That he still had such an optimistic outlook on life, knowing all of that, only made the robotic monster even more enamored. "I suppose you do, don't you?"

"SO SINCE IT IS AGREED THAT I WILL CONTINUE TO MAKE YOUR EVENING GREAT," Papyrus continued, reaching up to slide his gloved hand over Mettaton's smooth flat side. "SHALL WE GO INSIDE? I AM TOLD EXTREME TEMPERATURES ARE NOT GOOD FOR MACHINES, AND IT IS STARTING TO GET CHILLY."

Mettaton would have smiled wider if he could, but as it was, he looped his tubular arm around Papyrus and led him inside, then into his bedroom.

Mettaton didn't need sleep in the traditional sense (being a ghost possessing a robotic body), but he was a creature of aesthetic, and that meant he had decked out his high-end apartment only the best of everything. His bedroom was no exception, sporting not only a comfortable lounge chair for his own use when he recharged, but a large plush bed with bright pink sheets.

Papyrus sat on the bed, looking at Mettaton with literal sparkles in his eye sockets (another thing about Papyrus he adored -- he wore his metaphorical heart on his sleeve). Mettaton reached out, cupping Papyrus' face in his hands. "Just let me slip into something more comfortable, hmm?"

Papyrus nodded, nuzzling into the robot's hands before they pulled away. Mettaton reached behind himself and flipped his switch.

There was a flash of light, and then a smokescreen. Papyrus watched, trembling with anticipation.

Mettaton gyrated his new hips, rolling his neck and tossing his perfect ebony hair back. "OH~ YES~!" He practically moaned, loving the feel of his new body. He rarely used it (the battery still not quite perfected by Alphys yet, the energy consumption inefficient, although there was a remarkable improvement since his first debut), but that just made it feel more special. He smiled, a genuine organic smile with his perfectly sculpted metal lips, as he strutted back over to Papyrus and straddled him with his amazing legs.

Papyrus pulled his gloves off, running his bare phalanges over the black latex of Mettaton's legs, following his curves until he had a grip on his ass. He squeezed gently, making Mettaton gasp and giggle in delight. Papyrus smiled. "I VERY MUCH LIKE YOUR SHARP EDGES, BUT YOUR SOFTNESS IS EQUALLY DELIGHTFUL!" He gave another squeeze for emphasis, playing with the material of Mettaton's lower body with a steady, circular motion of his palm and fingers.

Mettaton looped his arms around Papyrus's neck, nuzzling the side of his skull. "How about we make this a bit more fun, darling?"

"HOW COULD IT BE MORE FUN?" Papyrus asked, his voice genuinely curious and delighted, although there was a hint of skepticism that only someone familiar with Papyrus would ever catch.

Mettaton smirked. "Lets play Archeologist," he purred, "Because as a skeleton, you need to be examined very, very closely."

Papyrus's grip on Mettaton tightened, his faced flushing brightly. Oh, he wasn't naive, but he was still inexperienced. And he had no idea it was so easy for words to rile him up. He gulped, nodding. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

Mettaton smirked. "Just hold as still as you can, and keep as quiet as possible, no matter what I do," he cooed, reassuringly.

Papyrus nodded, understanding making his eye lights twinkle.

Mettaton kissed him, metal lips pressing against ivory teeth as he pushed Papyrus to lay back. He shimmied until he had himself nestled between Papyrus' ribcage and pelvis, his latex crotch grinding down into his lumbar vertebrae deliciously. "Now look at you, the find of the century!"

Papyrus went limp, reluctantly letting his hold on Mettaton go slack. He had to struggle not to arch his spine, to press back into Mettaton's soft smooth latex groin. But he held off, biting back a whimper.

Mettaton took hold of his arm, lifting his hand to his face. Mettaton began to indulge his own curiosity, sliding his thumb up and down his thick metacarpals, watching as the bone shifted from side to side. Papyrus closed his eyes, enjoying the exploration. It wasn't a strictly sexual touch, but the reverence, the sensuality of it, no matter how small, was soothing.

Mettaton smiled down at the skeleton, pressing a kiss to his bare knuckles before sliding his own hands up the slender bone of his arm, pushing up his sweater sleeves and curling his fingers between Papyrus' radius and ulna. Papyrus's body shuddered, his spine vibrating briefly against Mettaton, making him groan with delight. "And what's this? So smooth~, so delicate~ A beautiful specimen!"

Papyrus' SOUL swelled at the praise. He was starting to like this game: as hard as it was to keep still and quiet, being fawned over was nice. Having Mettaton's attention was nice. And the way he pressed down on him, how those rubber gloves glided over the sensitive inner surface of his forearm bones, was _very_ nice.

Mettaton grinned. _That must be why Papyrus always wore long sleeves,_ he thought, seeing how sensitive the inner surface of his radius was. He stroked it tenderly, before letting go and placing both hands on Papyrus' chest, slowly pushing up his shirt to expose his rib cage. "It looks like all the bones are here... but maybe I should count them, just in case~"

Mettaton kissed each rib, drawing his tongue along each curvature. He purred as he watched every place he touched flush with a steady glow of orange light, reveled in how the tiny motions of his ribs got faster, more ragged, signs of his growing excitement. Mettaton ground down on his spine a bit harder, watching the tension in Papyrus' jaw as he held back from making any noise. Seeing Papyrus be quiet for any length of time was unusual, but Mettaton found it exciting.

Papyrus clawed at the bedspread, doing his utmost not to squirm. He was starting to sweat a little, his SOUL pulsing hot, making every touch the robot made burn and spark in a painfully pleasant way. His magic was pooling downward, coalescing in his pelvic inlet and slowly forming a long glowing shaft. It strained against the inside of his pants, starting out as a pleasant pressure that slowly became painful.

Mettaton smiled up at Papyrus though his lashes, sliding his body down, trailing kisses over his lumbar vertebrae as he slipped to the floor to kneel between his legs. Mettaton gently stroked up and down Papyrus's inner femurs, humming softly. "Now lets see what else this specimen can tell us?" He nuzzled at Papyrus' pelvis though his pants, grinning brighter when he felt the heat radiating from it. He quickly unzipped them, pulling them down to pool at Papyrus' ankles.

Mettaton was left in stunned awe at the sight of Papyrus' magic, pulsing and erect, as though it had been waiting for him. He reached out, grasping it reverently with one hand. Papyrus couldn't contain the noise that bubbled up from his chest cavity, a low rumble of appreciation. That noise snapped Mettaton back to the present, and he chuckled. "Oh~ whats this? An extra bone~?" He pressed himself just that little bit closer, and peppered the glowing surface with light, chaste kisses.

Papyrus' legs jerked involuntarily, and he clawed harder at the bed beneath him. It was getting more and more difficult to stay still, to keep silent. He suspected Mettaton knew that, enjoyed it even. Papyrus didn't mind in the least. Difficult didn't mean unpleasant, after all.

Mettaton was in heaven. He could feel the trust and belief radiating out of Papyrus' magic, could feel him oozing affection even as pre began to build at the tip. Mettaton dragged his tongue up from the base, near the bone, all the way up to the head: the long, low, throaty groan that Papyrus made was so delicious, so unexpected, he had to do it again just to be certain he hadn't been imagining it. Mettaton nuzzled against Papyrus' leg, sighing contentedly. "I've discovered so much on this little expedition..." he murmured, squeezing Papyrus a little with his hand, "that I think it's time I stopped for lunch~"

Papyrus sat up on his elbows, looking at Mettaton thoughtfully. "ARE WE REALLY STOPPING FOR LUNCH OR IS THAT AN INNUENDO F- _OH, N-NEVER MIND!!!_ " Papyrus fell back, throwing one arm over his eyes as his jaw fell open.

Mettaton had answered his unfinished question by taking his etherial cock into his mouth.

 _Deep_ into his mouth.

Mettaton moaned softly around the pseudo flesh, thankful Alphys never installed a gag reflex. He was adamant about taking Papyrus to the hilt, and considering his length (which was glorious~!) that would have taken some getting used to otherwise. As it was, Mettaton just slowly eased himself down, until Papyrus was balls deep in his synthetic throat.

Papyrus felt the soft rubber like material clinging to him, and he couldn't help the way his hips juddered. He felt the way Mettaton's cool tongue pressed against his heated length, how it was at once soothing and maddening. He clutched at his teeth as he felt the foreign sensation of sucking, of using vacuum pressure to tug at his summoned skin and tighten around him more. He moaned, lewdly and deep. "Mettaton..!" Papyrus tried to say, but it came out weak, pleading.

Mettaton loved it, his own SOUL swelling with the thrill of it, hot pink light blazing from the compartment in his belt. He wasted no time starting to pump around Papyrus' magic, bobbing not just his head, but his whole body, bringing himself back enough to lick at the head before plunging it back down his throat and swallowing around him, drinking him in.

Papyrus keened, shaking. He couldn't see, his vision hazy and clouded with what he could only describe as an overload of pleasure. He made attempts at calling out his lover's name, but it became garbled, even to his own metaphorical ears, lost in his own shameless moaning. The pressure inside him continued to build, and build, blinding hot and tense. He felt his tongue manifest on its own, honey colored saliva dripping from it and trailing down his mandible, his bones slick with sweat, as though his body were seeking any kind of release for the magic buildup.

The tingling in his SOUL grew to a crescendo, and without much warning, exploded in a rush of euphoria and ecstasy that had Papyrus screaming.

Mettaton felt the swell of magic, and quickly started to swallow. He sucked down everything his lover had to give, and a little more, actually finding a small release from it himself (not that that would be enough for him tonight, but it was a start). He smiled, when there was finally nothing left, and pulling his head away enough that he could let go of Papyrus' shaft with a wet pop. He hummed, pumping the still stiff length with his fingers, appreciating the athletic skeleton in a whole new way than he ever did before.

"I'm so glad you have so much stamina, darling," he purred, standing up. "Because after that little taste of you, I'm not sure I'll ever get enough~!"

Papyrus looked up, still gasping and quivering, riding the aftershock of his first real orgasm. He grinned, reaching out for Mettaton with welcoming arms. "If even half of my experiences with you are as great as that, then I'm glad for it," he said in that low, sultry voice he himself hadn't know he could even make.

Mettaton vowed to hear more of that voice as he climbed into Papyrus' lap, kissing him with as much passion as he had ever done anything else in his life.

'The Great Papyrus' would never mean the same thing to Mettaton again. And he didn't want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if everyone else thinks the title is a joke, Mettaton now knows better - much better.


	10. Day 9: Black and Bluer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 09 Prompt: Asphyxiation; Lingerie; Frottage
> 
> Pairing: Rottenberry  
> ...But also Cherryberry  
> ...But also Rottenberry
> 
> Alternate Ending for [Day 5: Black and Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27887112)  
> By Request of [Faleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cherryberry has taken over my Kinktober... I'm not even mad.  
> This is your fault, Fal. I blame you. I blame you entirely.  
> :)
> 
> Sorry if this sucks.
> 
> THE CHAPTER TITLE IS AN EVEN BIGGER PUN  
> I AM SO HAPPY  
> XD

**[PREVIOUSLY ON "Kinktober2017: Kamari333 Edition"]**  
_Red (Underfell Sans) and Black (Swapfell Sans) had gone drinking together and made a bet (on Black's suggestion). The bet was to swap SOULs (so basically trade bodies) for a day and see who could live the other's life the most believably. Getting caught or letting family die was an automatic loss.  
Black had come down for breakfast in Red's body, but Blue was there... And Black made the mistake of acting aloof to Blue, not knowing he and Red had a relationship. Blue swiftly corrected Black's behavior (audible wink) and told Black to come upstairs, still thinking it was his lover Red, whom he wanted to enjoy a fun morning with._

Black waited until he heard the door close upstairs, then he rushed to the kitchen, fumbling with the phone he knew was hidden in one of the jacket pockets. His (or specifically Red's) shorts, which he had forgotten about completely, tripped him and sent him sprawling to the floor. Black caught himself with both hands... However, he didn't compensate for the increased velocity that came with the slight extra weight in Red's body, and he heard a loud crack as he hit the floor. Black looked down at his hands, where he had been holding the phone.

The phone was now in pieces, screen shattered, external shell snapped in three pieces, and all the tiny internal parts now strewn under his borrowed claw. 

"SHIT!" Black snarled in his own voice, beginning to panic. He couldn't just up and leave -- he would need to use the machine (because he can't take those cheep ass shortcuts, even if he _is_ in Red's 1 HP body), and that would alert Blue to there being something wrong. Now he couldn't even call Red and tell him to get his ass over here!

Black picked himself up, and stomped to the sink. He cleaned his borrowed face of his steely blue magic, thinking fast. _How the hell can he pull this off without giving himself away?! The instant he summons anything, Blue is going to know it isn't Red in these gross bones (Black's magic is nothing like Red's, in form or color). However, he can't exactly go through with what Blue was suggesting without using his magic..._

Black took a deep breath, scowling down at the rumpled shorts and broken phone. He sighed, getting a dustpan from under the sink and sweeping up the remains of the smashed device, leaving them on the table to be dealt with later. He then pulled the shorts back on, grateful for something to cover his pelvis.

Black took a deep breath. If he gathered anything from his experience, it was that Red would never turn down an invitation like that. This was something he couldn't run from, if he was going to keep up his charade. Black had to do this, even if it was going to be uncomfortable and highly unfair to all parties...

Black let out the breath he was holding, making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He just had to fuck Blue senseless, then get the hell out of there. Thats all he had to do.

Without Blue seeing his magic.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Black opened the door, and-

There was Blue, wearing a sheer baby-blue negligee, a satin bow centered neatly over his sternum as the fabric fell from it like a parted curtain to flutter just above the wings of his ilium. The ruffles were parted just enough to accentuate Blue's slender spine. He was also wearing a pair of matching panties, lace and satin clinging to his bones as though they were tailor made (which they probably were.)

Black stood there, gaping. He hadn't been expecting to see anything like that... and he couldn't deny that Blue looked good. Really good. Like, 'Black would legitimately fuck him senseless' good. _How the fuck has he never seen it before?!_ Black couldn't believe it. He could believe even less that it was Red who Blue was looking at like that, like he was enjoying how he was being regarded, like he was enjoying himself looking good for Red. For fucking _Red_!

Red wasn't good enough for Blue, if Blue could look like that.

Black swallowed, stepping into the room (he had been frozen in the doorway), kicking the door shut behind him. He cleared his throat, once again reaching down for the register and gravel that Red usually used. "Ya Look Nice..." Black wasn't certain how Red was supposed to respond here, but he figured he could at least be honest.

Blue smiled, doing a little twirl that made it hard to focus on anything else but the sway of his hips. "I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT! I GOT IT AS A REWARD FOR BEING SO GOOD LATELY, ALTHOUGH..." Blue came forward, wrapping his arms around Black's borrowed neck and pressing their frontal bones together. "You really did disappoint me this morning..."

Red's body shivered. He remembered this feeling from before, as though the residual magic that had soaked into Red's bones his whole life was adamantly rejecting the idea of having disappointed Blue. Before Black even knew what he was doing, he had his arms around Blue, under the negligee, claws woven in Blue's posterior intercostal spaces, pulling him closer. His mouth was open, teeth parted and throat tingling as though expecting words to come out.

But Black didn't know what words he was supposed to say. He was working on muscle memory alone (even if he didn't actually have muscles), and that didn't tell him what his magic was supposed to do, so his voice didn't respond. The stunned look on his face must have been enough though, because Blue only smiled softly, knowingly, and pressed his chest closer to Black. "I already forgave you, teddybear... and besides, your slip-up now doesn't change your good behavior before, so you still get your reward... Which is whatever you want, by the way. Today is your day." Blue's soft voice made Red's body shiver even harder, cling tighter.

Black forced his borrowed jaw to clamp shut, swallowing again to force down that tingling feeling of needing to say something. This was the best possible scenario. He could work with this. "Ya Mean It? Anythin' I Want?" He asked, trying to clarify. "...Even If It's Somethin' Different?"

Blue smiled back, pulling his head away to gaze at Black with bright cyan hearts in his eyes. "Anything, Red. You just name it."

Black pushed Blue onto the bed, a plan already formed in his head. He reached onto the night stand and picked up Blue's iconic bandanna, tying it around Blue's eyes. _That was one problem out of the way._ "Then Maybe I Could Take The Lead Today."

Blue reached up and touched the fabric, then slumped forward to nuzzled into Red's chest. "If thats what you want," he murmured, purring softly. "I trust you."

Black froze. _Blue trusted Red?! How far?! How Much?! Who the hell would EVER trust Red with ANYTHING?! He was one of the least trustworthy people Black had ever known, and that was saying something, considering Black was a Fell-verse monster! And yet here was Blue, trusting who he thought was Red, of all people!!_ Black pushed Blue down so he was laying flat on the bed, straddling his legs. _That was your first mistake,_ he thought, getting to work.

Black moved his borrowed claws deftly, attacking what he knew to be sensitive areas with practiced finesse. He scratched at Blue's spine, his sacrum, his ala, using his other hand to grind the knuckle into Blue's pubic symphysis through his panties, using the fabric for what he could only assume was a novel experience.

Blue panted softly, arching his body into every touch insistently, grinding himself into Black's hands. He clutched at the bedsheets, his magic flushing his joints and groin beautifully.

Black wondered if he himself looked as good like that, all worked up, but pushed the thought from his mind as he concentrated on what he was doing. He watched carefully where Blue's magic became thicker, and lavished attention to it, only to pull away when he felt Blue's legs quiver and his breathing speed up. He repeated the process again, and again, and again, continually fondling Blue's pubic symphysis as he did, keeping the monster beneath him at the edge without letting him down. Even after Blue formed his ecto-genitalia (a bulging shaft, the head peaking out from under the matching colored panties, weeping pre), Black didn't let up. He simply shifted from grinding his knuckles to using his palm.

"Red!" Blue pealed, gasping. "Please, stop teasing!!"

Black wanted to snicker, to laugh, to tell him he his pleading was futile and he would only stop when he felt like it, but he didn't. He wasn't certain he could modulate his voice, replicate Red's cantor. He was packing a bulge himself now, the steely blue glow visible through the thin fabric of Red's track shorts. Black pulled his hands away, and, without taking his shorts off, ground himself down into Blue's crotch, biting back a groan.

Blue gasped, bucking his hips up to meet Black's, grinding back hard. Black loomed over Blue, bracing his weight on his hands to each side of Blue's head. They rutted against each other, panting and gasping (and in Blue's case, moaning).

"Red~ Please, I need more~" Blue keened, thrusting his hips harder.

Black growled. He didn't like hearing _Red's_ name on the tongue of the monster _he_ was currently with. In reflex, he gripped Blue's cervical vertebrae with one hand and pressed his thumb in between two of them, cutting off magical circulation as he squeezed.

Blue thrashed, gasping. He clutched weakly to Black's borrowed wrist, fighting for air as he was choked. He made soft strangled noises, liquid magic dripping down his jaw and from under the blindfold.

Black could feel that while Blue was gripping his wrist, he wasn't trying to pull it away. Blue's grip had been reflex, but he wasn't actually fighting Black. He really did trust him right now, and something about that drove Black wild. He ground down harder into Blue, rutting like an animal and grunting with the effort. All the while he held Blue's throat tightly, watching as the other monster's thrashing and twitching dwindled to nothing.

The instant Blue went completely still, Black let go of his throat.

Immediately, Blue sucked down a huge breath, which he immediately used to scream as he came.

Black wasn't far behind, the sight of Blue utterly wreaked below him enough to send him over the edge, staining the inside of Red's shorts blue. Black sighed, dispelling his magic and falling to one side of Blue, panting.

Blue gasped for air, panting and shaking. He didn't move for a few minutes, but when he did, it was to draw Black closer, to hug him and nuzzle into his clavicle and hum contentedly.

Black smirked, draping his arm over Blue and pulling him closer. "So? How Was That?" Black couldn't help fishing for compliments.

Blue purred. "I can tell you're still hung over, since you weren't at your best... but it was still very nice..." he murmured, snuggling closer.

Black wasn't sure if he could bear being found out, now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black isn't sure if he's more upset that this implies Red is a better lover than him...  
> or that this implies Red is a better lover than him while drunk.
> 
> But he isn't happy.
> 
> (He is relieved that he hasn't been caught, yes, but he is not happy.)


	11. Day 10: Do You Wanna Play a Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Prompt: Edgeplay; Gun Play; Fucking Machine
> 
> Pairing: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick a Sans, any Sans! I left off details to make it so this could be almost any AU Sans you wanted!
> 
> This is... well, its heavily inspired by Saw (you know, that movie series?)  
> The chapter title is a quote from the movie.  
> So if you aren't into that... well, you were warned.
> 
> Kinda noncon/dubcon but again it's inspired by Saw so you should be glad there isn't any actual Gore involved.

Sans woke up slowly, feeling disjointed and hot. He cracked the lids of his eye sockets open, groaning at the brightness of the room.

Three things happened then: One, he heard a soft series of clicks and mechanical whirrs; Two, he tried to bring his hand to cover his eyes, and found he could not move it, his arm trapped by something unyielding; Three, a bit of static white noise buzzed through the air, and then a strong, unfamiliar voice began to speak.

" _ **Good morning, Sans,**_ " the voice said. Sans couldn't pick out anything distinctive about it. Given the pitch and timbre, Sans figured it must be distorted by either magic or some device. " _ **I want to play a game.**_ "

Sans squinted against the bright light, urging his eyes to adjust quickly, panic beginning to rise like how he imagined bile did in the throats of more fleshy creatures.

" _ **If you are hearing this message, then it would be in your best interest to listen quietly to the rules until the end,**_ " the voice continued ominously.

Sans blinked again, finally daring to look up at his surroundings. He was naked, supine on a plush surface, arms secured firmly at his sides, his neck secured to keep him from sitting up. His legs were spread, strapped down equally firmly. He could feel tiny, distracting points of pressure in his sacrum, where small but strong straps had been woven through his sacrum foramen, and then secured to the surface under him, making it impossible to move his hips much either. The sensation from his sacrum foramen explained why he was hot, his body probably moved incrementally while he was out, making the fabric rub the inner surface and stimulate him.

However, as alarming as that was, the thing that caught Sans' eye was what was above him.

Affixed to the ceiling was a large, complicated machine. It had numerous arm like appendages, each one affixed with a different tool. Two of those appendages were set in place, and they were the ones that made Sans' SOUL freeze with fear: a knife, aimed as though to slice down into his spine, and a gun, aimed squarely at his skull.

Not to mention Sans' SOUL: it was trapped in a glass container, affixed with what looked like a monitor.

" _ **You have probably already seen the machine above you,**_ " the voice continued. " _ **As you are no doubt aware, the machine is now being powered by your own SOUL. As such, the machine will perform predesignated routines based on what magic you use. I will not go into detail as to what those are, but you should know three very important functions...**_ " The voice paused, as if for effect. " _ **1: Any attack magic will cause the machine to release a strong electric charge into your SOUL, killing you instantly. 2: using your voice will cause that gun, which is now empty, to load one of it's five chambers, then spin the cylinder. 3: your orgasm will cause that gun to fire.**_ "

Sans did not like the sound of any of this.

The voice was apparently not done. " _ **The machine is programed to run for 12 hours, starting after the end of this message, and then switch off. It is programmed to switch off automatically if the gun is fired five times. If the machine shuts down, your arms and SOUL will be released, allowing you the means to escape.**_ " There was a soft chuckle. " _ **As you've probably already guessed, today's game is Russian Roulette.**_ "

Sans looked back at the gun, eye lights wide. _This was insane! He had to get out of here!!_ Sans struggled harder against his restraints, hyperventilating. He wasn't ready to die. He had to live! What would happen to his brother, or his friends, if he dusted now?!

" _ **This is the end of this message.**_ "

The machine above him sprang to life. Sans squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for whatever it had in store for him.

He didn't expect the soft, delicate touch of feathers.

Sans shivered, looking down. Six mechanical arms, each equipped with a long black feather, were stroking at his ribs. Sans squirmed, fixing his gaze on the barrel of the gun. He forced his panic back down, grinding his teeth to keep from gasping every time the soft tips dipped into his intercostal spaces. His bones were getting warmer, but he ignored it, trying to think of a way out.

Wait, the recording had told him the way out. He could just make that gun fire 5 times, or he could wait it out for 12 hours.

Well, he could just turn his voice off, cut the magic off from his 'vocal chords', and-

-as soon as he did, the knife sliced into Sans' vertebrae, leaving a cut in the bone where red marrow began to well up from. Sans immediately turned his voice back on, tears streaming down his face from the pain. _Okay, so I know what the knife is for,_ he thought, panting. The knife retracted back to a safe distance.

Sans made himself lay there, to not try and fight back, as the feathers caressed his rib cage, making his magic swell and his bones warm. He jerked whenever the downy tips grazed along a new surface, barely catching himself from making noise. The sobering view down the barrel of that gun really helped with that, but it did nothing for the slow buildup of heat surging ever stronger in his marrow.

Sans felt one of the feathers reach through his ribs and stroke at his spine. He arched his back, summoning his tongue to bite into it to keep from gasping. His movement made the straps in his sacrum foramen rub distractingly, making him shiver more... which only worsened the effect.

Another mechanical arm came down from the machine, and Sans could see it was equipped with the business end of a vibrating wand. His eyes widened, watching where it was going, already flushed and breathing hard from just the light touches he had been subjected to. The wand arm aligned itself with the opening of Sans' pelvic inlet, reaching in to press against his sacrum...

When the wand turned on, Sans almost went cross eyed, thrashing uselessly. His efforts were not only futile but made the sensation even stronger, and he had to cut his voice off before he let out a moan.

The knife came down, again breaking though the bone of one of his vertebrae, but thins time the pain only pushed Sans further, and he came.

Sans heard the dull click of the gun above him. The chamber had been empty.

The vibrating wand didn't let up, and neither did the knife, the pleasure and pain dragging Sans' release out so long it brought tears to his eyes. He was wheezing, tears and drool streaming down his face, sweat building up on his bones. He's sure if he turned his voice on now he'd be moaning and screaming incoherently. It was to much. Just too, too much, and he couldn't take anymore! He couldn't-

Sans' felt his magic gather and pool at his pelvis. The wand retracted, and Sans let his voice come back, gasping and panting silently. The knife retracted back to a safe distance. Sans could barely make out the bits of marrow and dust on it's gleaming blade through his blurry vision. His magic quickly coalesced into his full lower regions, his shaft standing at rapt attention, dripping with pre and sweat. Sans didn't care though. The feathers had withdrawn now too, and he was given a reprieve from all the stimulation.

That reprieve was all too brief, however, as another mechanical arm came down. This one had an all too familiar phallic device affixed the end of it. It was glistening with some kind of lubricant, catching the light as it lowered itself to settle between Sans' legs.

The device slowly eased itself into Sans, stretching him little by little. He bit down on his tongue hard, swallowing the moan before it could fully form in his mouth. His length twitched, shivering in the chilled sterile air, a silent plea to be touched. The machine, however, was unaffected, and simply began to slowly ease the dildo in and out of Sans, picking up speed until it was going at a punishing pace.

Sans began panting again. Each thrust made him strain against his bindings, making his sacrum wreath, the vibrations driving him crazy. He ground his teeth until his jaw ached, he tried relaxing, but that only made the pleasure more prominent. His SOUL quivered, he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer.

Sans switched off his voice again. The knife came down. Sans came hard, shooting up into the air. His release fell onto his ribs and spine, a single drop hitting him in the face. The gun went off. The chamber had again been empty.

The machine actually picked up speed, building Sans back up painfully fast. He would have been screaming, between the relentlessness of the sodomizing dildo and the perfectly time slices of the knife. Sans was certain he blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew he was coming again, and the ominous click of the empty gun broke though the near silence.

Sans could feel the pressure of his magic, straining against his tight grip on it. His voice was demanding it be released. The hot coiling in his throat pulsed in time with his groin, making him shake and sob silently. The knife was making its way slowly up his spine, leaving long parallel cuts in a neat row along his vertebrae. He could barely feel any pain from it anymore, but he could see the marrow coating the blade and knew it was going to a while before his spine was healed over. That thought was quickly shoved aside by blinding ecstasy as Sans came again.

The gun went off. The chamber had been empty. However, Sans lost his hold on his magic. He screamed, loud and long and low. He then heard a click, and then rapid clacking.

The gun was now loaded.

And there was no telling if he would be shot or not.

Sans gasped and panted, his hips juddering, straining against his bindings harder than ever as sweat dripped down his every surface. The machine had slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace. Sans tried bucking into it, but to no avail. He bit his tongue, thrashing uselessly. He couldn't tell if he wanted it to stop completely, or to go faster, but whatever he wanted, _this was not it!_ He bit back a sob, praying silently for mercy.

Then he felt it -- the slow, soft caress of a feather going up his length, the tip swirling around the head, smoothing the building pre-cum around. Sans moaned again, bucking up into the feather, grateful for even that much at this point.

Then he heard the click and spin as the gun was loaded again.

If he came now, there was a 2/5 chance he would die.

Sans shivered, working his hips frantically now. He had to come fast! He was too sensitive now, his tenuous hold on his magic no longer enough to block out his voice. If he didn't hurry, he would lose any chance of surviving this. The way the straps rubbed his sacrum foramen was welcome now, and he focused on it. He squeezed the dildo in his ass tight, trying to heighten every languid motion.

Slowly, achingly slowly, the heat inside him coiled, tightened, built up. Sans was crying with desperation. His body ached from being pinned down, from the strain, from the continued stimulation, and from his injuries. His SOUL throbbed frantically, fluttering in fear and arousal and the monster equivalent of adrenaline.

Finally, finally Sans came, keening with it.

The gun went off for the fifth and final time.

The machine turned off, releasing the trembling SOUL from it's confinement.

Sans passed out.

The barrel had been empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Sans won his game.  
> (he almost didn't, so you should be thankful for that)
> 
> Not sure who it was who put Sans in this particular predicament, but whoever it was is a filthy sadist.
> 
> I'm only a little sorry.


	12. Day 11: Blue's Revenge (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 Prompt: Sadism/Masochism; Orgasm Denial; Gags
> 
> Pairing: RottenCherryBerry (Underfell Sans x Underswap Sans x Swapfell Sans)
> 
> Sequel of [Day 9: Black and Bluer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/27988437)  
> By Request of [Faleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep) (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Fal.  
> You just HAD to ask what Blue would do if he found out, didn't you?!  
> Well, now you know.
> 
> Enjoy this 4k words piece of shit.
> 
> *megalovania intensifies*

Making his way into his brother's basement lab, Blackberry frowned at his phone for the umpteenth time since he had gotten the text message from Blue yesterday: _'Would you please come over and hang out with me tomorrow?'_ Black usually ignored these kinds of invitations from Blue: the little pipsqueak sent them at least once a month, usually as an attempt to bond over music or cooking, which Black hadn't been the least bit interested in; however, after last week's... enlightening experience, when he swapped bodies with Red... well, suddenly Black found himself all agog.

Red had apparently been able to mimic him well enough to not get caught (that irked Black a little bit, that not even his own brother had noticed anything off). He'd been pretty pissed when Black told him about the broken phone, but Black had done well enough that nobody said anything (except Blue, when he 'expressed his disappointment'), so the bet had ended in a draw.

Black didn't tell Red about his and Blue's little encounter, and Red didn't ask.

Black stepped into the teleportation device, calibrating it to send himself to Underswap.

Black still couldn't stand it.

Black could still remember how amazing Blue looked in that lingerie. He could still remember the erotic trills of his pleading voice. He could still remember how amazing his face had been as he choked him.

~~Black could still feel the sting when Blue hadn't sung his praises after, too, but that was something his pride refused to acknowledge for very long.~~

The point was that Blue was way out of Red's league, and Red did NOT deserve him. Black intended to correct this egregious bastardization of nature, and steal Blue for himself. He could always use another pet, after all.

The machine rose to life, made irritating mechanical noises, wheezed like an overtaxed 1980s computer, then fell silent. Black exited the machine, stepping into Blue's brother's basement lab and heading outside.

Black knocked decisively on the front door, letting his bone knuckles snap against the wood to carry the sound of his arrival. He tapped his foot impatiently (although that was mostly out of habit -- looking impatient was more intimidating than his true unfathomable patience) until Blue opened the door, grinning.

"BLACK! WONDERFUL! I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SHOW UP!" Blue exclaimed. Instead of backing away to let Black in the house, Blue came outside and closed the door behind him. "I HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL NEW TRAP THAT I WANTED TO YOU LOOK AT? I KNOW YOU'RE GOOD AT THEM, AND UNLIKE _THAT LAZYBONES_ , YOU'LL TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY FLAWS, RIGHT?" He looked at Black, stars of excitement spinning in his eyes as he slung a casual, friendly arm over Black's shoulder.

Black smirked. "OF COURSE! YOU HAVE CALLED THE PERFECT MONSTER FOR THIS JOB! NOBODY KNOWS TRAPS LIKE THE MALEVOLENT SANS!!"

Blue let out a squeal of delight. "GREAT!! ITS HERE IN THE SHED!" Blue led Black into the shed at the side of the house, giggling excitedly. He let Black go in first, coming up behind him as he casually locked the shed door from the inside. "ITS IN THE BACK!!" He clarified as Black marched down the small hallway to round the corner into the caged area.

Black wasn't sure what he had been expecting... but what he saw wasn't it.

Red, naked, tied to a chair, blindfolded with a large rectangular rubber gag shoved between his teeth, shivering in the small draft of cold air that made its way between the wooden boards of the shed, face and joints flushed a (surprisingly pleasant) cherry color, was _definitely fucking not_ what Black had been expecting.

Black turned to Blue with pinprick eye lights. "WHAT THE FUCK, BLUE?!?!"

Blue raised his hand, his right eye flashing cyan as Black felt the grip of BLUE magic around his SOUL. Black raised his own hand, ready to summon his own attacks, because _like hell he was going to let this blueberry get the better of him,_ but as soon as he went for his magic he felt a sharp jolt and a painful pressure.

Blue giggled. "SO? HOW IS MY TRAP?" He asked as he pressed Black against the wall with his magic. "I GOT UNDYNE AND PAPY TO HELP ME WITH SOME OF THE TECHNICAL BITS! SEE, THE WHOLE SHED IS EQUIPPED WITH A MAGIC SUPPRESSION FIELD, WHICH ACTIVATES WHEN THE DOOR IS LOCKED! BUT THE TRICK IS. THAT IT IS RIGGED. TO IGNORE MINE AND PAPY'S SOULS! SO WE CAN STILL USE OUR MAGIC EVEN WHEN IT IS ON!" He grinned. "PRETTY COOL, HUH? JUST WHAT YOU'D EXPECT FROM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, RIGHT??" Blue sauntered closer to where he had Black pinned, his relaxed, confident poster juxtaposing strangely against his still exuberant and energetic voice.

Black ground his teeth. He had fallen for not only Blue's act, but his trap, hook, line, and fucking sinker, _again!_ Black was a little disgusted with himself. He should have seen it coming, should have been more vigilant. He couldn't understand how Blue managed to make a blind spot and hide in it. Black _knew_ Blue was more than he appeared. He _knew_ , and yet he still underestimated the other skeleton.

Perhaps that was Blue's true power.

Black didn't like it.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING-" Black snarled, cut off when Blue flicked his finger and sent him smashing to the floor face down at Red's feet. Blue came over, gripping Black's wrists with strength Black hadn't realized he had, and wrenched them behind his back, quickly tying them together with rope he hadn't noticed Blue produce. Black thrashed, snarling, trying to throw Blue off and break the rope. Blue only giggled, finding amusement in Black's futile attempts.

"REALLY BLACK? AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO ENJOY THIS? AFTER ALL..." He leaned down, gripping Black's skull gently even as he increased the pressure on his SOUL. "...You seemed to get off on it the last time, didn't you?"

Black froze. If bones could pale, he would have. "WHAT?!" Black hoped that didn't come out as startled as he felt.

"whh?!" Red's muffled, distorted voice came from behind the gag, almost inaudible under Black's shriek. He had been trying to ignore most of what was going on. He knew Blue had been a bit upset with him the past week, so he had assumed that when Blue had left him tied up in here like this, it was part of a 'punishment,' and didn't question it. When he heard Black's voice, he started to get embarrassed and nervous, not really wanting Black to know about (never mind be involved in) his sexual preferences, but willing to do whatever Blue wanted. However, this was the first he had heard about Blue and Black doing anything, and he was very, very confused now.

Blue chuckled, his voice now in that lower, softer register that sent chills up Red's spine, and made Black understandably nervous. "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He stood up, lifting Black to his feet and shoving him into a chair next to Red's, lashing him to it with more rope. "Think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between your SOUL and Red's??" He asked calmly.

Both Red and Black went very still, then Red started laughing. _This meant that Red won the bet! Red won the bet and now Black has to pay off his tab!! Fuck (yeah/-ing hell)!!_ Red wanted to kiss his boyfriend right now. Black wanted to punch them both in the mouth.

Blue looked at Red. "You think it's funny to try and trick me like that?" he asked icily.

Red immediately shut up, hanging his head and huffing.

Blue finished tying Black to the chair, then stepped in front of Red. Blue gripped Red's chin, sliding his thumb along Red's mandibular ramus. Red shivered, leaning into the touch with a soft groan. Reaching with his other hand, Blue dislodged the gag. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"y-yeah," Red panted, shifting his jaw as he loosened the aching joint.

"What did you do?" Blue pressed softly.

"i- i swapped souls with black," Red answered.

"And?" Blue pressed again, tightening his grip on Red's chin. "Why was that wrong?"

Red seemed to flounder for a moment, as though he wasn't quite sure what the correct answer was, what he was supposed to say. Black had always loved seeing that look on the faces of those he interrogated, but if he was any judge, Blue wasn't liking it at all. Blue seemed to grow more and more irritated the longer it took Red to answer.

"Why. was that. wrong?" Blue asked, his voice tightly straining against something Black had never thought he would see in Blue: anger.

"'cuzmysoul'syerssoitwasn'tminet'giveaway!!!" Red threw out the words so fast it was difficult to understand him.

Blue smiled, loosening his grip on Red's jaw and stroking it soothingly. "Speak more clearly, Red. What did you do wrong?"

"i went 'n let some'ne other 'n you near my soul," Red said, slower, although no less nervously.

"And tell me again why that was wrong?" Blue purred, pressing his frontal bone against Red's, scratching teasingly at Red's sore jaw.

Red shivered, leaning into both points of contact. "'cuz my soul's yers," he breathed, reverently.

Black watched with a frustrating level of awe. He knew academically that Blue was probably the dominant one in their relationship, given their encounter during the body swap; however, Black also knew Red. He knew Red was strong, and suspicious, and distrustful. He knew that, despite the way he acted when his brother was around, Red was a proud, independent monster. He knew Red had been through hell and then some. _He knew Red was a fucking Fell-verse monster who had been raised from birth to guard his SOUL like his life depended on it (because IT FUCKING DID)._ So, despite knowing the dynamic between the two, Black was still struck dumb when he saw _Red,_ stripped bare and vulnerable, cowed under Blue's words and touches, declare with such honest conviction that he trusted Blue with _the very culmination of his being_.

Blue smiled softly. "So you know you need to be punished now, don't you?" Blue asked, pulling his head away.

"y-yeah..."

Blue nodded. "Good. Now open." Red complied, letting Blue stuff the gag back in between his teeth without a fight. Blue checked to make sure it was secured properly and as comfortably as possible, then turned back to Black with a more sinister smile. "And you know what you did wrong too, I hope?"

Black ground his teeth. He was the Malevolent Sans. He would not bow to any other authority but his queen.

Blue grinned, going to stand in front of Black, and leaned on the back of his chair, looming over him. "I'm going to assume you are too proud to answer that. I know I would be. So here is the deal: you can tell me, here and now, that you are too much of a coward to take your punishment, and I will happily let you out and send you on your merry way home. Or, you can give me the green light to keep going. I'm very disappointed in you, but I'm not going to push you if you can't handle it." Blue leaned closer smile sweet and understanding. "So, what is your answer."

Black glared at Blue defiantly. He knew, he _knew_ Blue had phrased it that was on purpose. He _knew_ it, but that didn't stop him for falling for it. "AS IF I WOULD EVER RUN AWAY!! DO YOUR WORST, RUNT!!"

Blue grinned wider. "Safe word is 'dogtreat'." Then he turned away, pulling out his phone and pulling up his Dimensional Box. Out popped two large briefcases, which blue set on the floor. He hummed, opening one and pulling out a large collection of vibrating bullets, along with medical tape. Black watched as Blue began placing the bullets all over Red's ribs.

Blue then turned around and carefully removed Black's armor, pulling it off and setting it aside. He then pushed Black's undershirt up so he could apply those same vibrating bullets to Black. Black, not used to being touched like that (usually he was the one doing the touching) shivered and squirmed. Blue smiled, letting his shirt fall back over his ribs and stepping back.

Blue then picked up a remote control and switched all the bullets on at once.

Black ground his teeth, feeling his magic rush through him faster, warming against his will. he had no intention of being subdued by Blue, even if he did give his consent. He planned to endure. Red groaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips, his legs twitching in their restraints (like Blacks, they were tied to the legs of his chair).

Blue chuckled. He then opened the second briefcase, and pulled out a large whip.

Black gapped at it. The leather was a deep dried-blood red, the tale ends of the lashes tipped with tiny metal blades. He had one like that of his own (he didn't even think Tale-verses made them like that, so a part of him wondered how Blue even gotten his hands on one), and knew it was incredibly painful (and possibly deadly) for most fleshy creatures. He also knew it was... less so... for monsters made of harder stuff (like bone, for example) unless there was the proper intent behind it.

Blue caught the way Black was looking at the whip, and grinned. "Don't worry. This isn't for you." Then, without any further warning, Blue brought the whip down hard on Red's legs.

Red screamed, back arching and bones rattling. The tiny blades left paper thin cuts in his femurs, not (yet) deep enough to draw marrow. Blue brought the whip down again. Red screamed even louder, the gag not nearly enough to muffle it. Blue struck again, and again, and again, over and over, the pauses in between becoming smaller and smaller. Soon enough Red was a mess of sweat, saliva, tears, and marrow, his grey white bones painted crimson with both his fluids and his glowing internal magic. He slumped in the chair, panting heavily, the ropes the only thing holding him upright.

Red's SOUL had manifested in his chest at some point, and it fluttered energetically there, dripping a lewd silver fluid from the cracks in the shell of his LV. The fluid dripped onto his spine, coating his sacrum, mixing with his marrow and sweat before dripping through his sacrum foramen onto the chair seat below.

Black was quivering in his seat, his SOUL hammering in his chest cavity (glowing a bright steely blue that was visible through his thin shirt) as his magic coursed through him like liquid fire. He couldn't take his eyes off of Red even if he had wanted to. Black had never once considered Red attractive before, but seeing him like that, bleeding and shaking with his SOUL wet enough to water the royal gardens, he was enchanting.

Blue reached out, cupping Red's face tenderly. "Are you sorry?" He asked. Red nodded his head vigorously. Blue purred, kissing the side of Red's skull, licking away a tear stain. "Do you want me to stop?" Red shook his head, nuzzling into Blue's phalanges and moaning something behind the gag. Blue chuckled, pulling away and setting the whip down. He turned to Black. He smiled wider. "Enjoy the show?"

Black snapped his head to glare at Blue. "FUCK YOU!"

Blue raised an eyebrow ridge. "Guess it's your turn then." He pulled off his glove, then reached out, slipping his hand under Black's shirt and into his chest cavity.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU- DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE T- _ah~_ " Black tensed, thrashing in his bindings and screaming until Blue's cool bare phalanges curled around his SOUL and kneaded it. Black sagged in his seat, hit with a rush of pleasure that brought him close to the edge. Blue smirked, pulling Black's SOUL out and examining it up close.

"You got this wet by watching me hit Red?" It wasn't a question. Blue smoothed out the thick layer of silver fluid, squeezing the stiff shelled organ to bring more of it out through the tiny cracks in Black's LV. He rubbled little circles into the callused surface, making Black shiver and let out an embarrassing whine.

Blue reached back down into the briefcase where he had gotten the whip from, and pulled out a wooden paddle. He pressed Black's SOUL against the smooth surface, grinding it in until Black's juices were all over the wooden surface. The he hefted the paddle in one hand, began making those teasing circles with his thumb into Blacks SOUL with the other, and brought the paddle down on Red's legs.

Red howled, jolting. Blue struck him again, and again, hard enough to bruise the bone. Red thrashed, his magic pooling in his pelvic inlet, his SOUL pulsing franticly. Blue dug the edge of the paddle into Red's pubic symphysis. "I didn't say you could form anything, did I?" Red shook his head, hips jerking as he moaned something behind the gag. Blue ground down harder. "So you shouldn't be forming anything, should you?" Red shook his head again, moaning louder. Blue pulled the paddle away. "Thats my teddybear!" Red went quiet, huffing and panting.

Blue encased the paddle in BLUE magic, then let go of it, leaving it hanging poised in the air in front of Red. He walked behind Red, and began nuzzling into his neck, kissing and licking at his cervical vertebrae and zygomatic. Red groaned softly, leaning into Blue's affections, melting under his touch. His SOUL fluttered happily, pulsing brighter. Blue flicked the switch controlling the vibrating bullets, turning them up higher. Red (and Black both) keened softly at the increase of stimulation. Then the paddle came down, striking Red again, and he screamed.

Blue kept up both his affections to Red's neck and his strikes to Red's legs. However, his real focus was on Black now. He watched Black, digging his thumb into Black's SOUL, stirring the viscous silver fluid that oozed out more and more, coating Blue's hand, seeping between his metacarpals and down his arm.

Black was breathing harder. Much harder. His was grinding his teeth so hard his jaw ached. His legs were juddering as hard as Red's, and his marrow burned with his magic. He was so fucking close to release he _hurt_ , and watching Red thrash and cry wasn't helping. Black, of course, couldn't see his own face, so he didn't know his steely blue eye lights were shaped into bright pulsing inverted hearts, or that his face was flushed to match in color. He didn't notice the single rivulet of saliva trickling down his sore jaw, or how he was sweating, his magical residue glowing and making him look etherial.

Blue noticed though. And Blue liked what he saw. He ground down harder into Black's SOUL, making the other jerk and shiver.

Black growled, "YOU ARE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!!"

"Doing what?" Blue asked innocently. "Oh, you mean this?" His magic brought the paddle down, making Red scream and shake, while at the same time Blue dug into Black's SOUL deliciously.

Black bit back a moan of his own. "S-STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET IT OVER WITH!!"

Blue smirked. "Get what over with?" He seemed to set the paddle on autopilot with his magic, bringing down swift swats to Red's arms, and spine, might lighter than the ones to his legs, but still sharp and stinging. Blue then sauntered over to Black, still teasing the steely blue organ in his hand.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU SADISTIC PRI- _uh~_ " Black shouted, only to peeter out into a low moan when Blue squeezed his SOUL hard.

" _I'm_ not the Sadist, Blackberry! _You_ are~!" Blue said sweetly. "See, it's _you_ who is getting all riled up, watching poor Red get whipped and beaten, so I'm pretty sure that it is _you_ who fits the definition of sadism."

Black gulped down air, leering at Blue. "Fuck. You." His voice came out softer than he intended, heavier. His chest heaved, his body shook. And his magic burned like crazy. Now his pants felt uncomfortably tight, too, for which he burned with shame.

Blue grinned. He reached down with his empty hand, groping gently at Black's imprisoned erection. "See? You're having quite a lot of fun over here, aren't you? Red _is_ alluring, so I understand completely!"

Black's eyes drifted shut, his voice getting away from him as he threw his head back. The combination of both his SOUL and his dick being teased was almost enough to send him over the edge, but something, _something_ held him back. His hips trust out on their own accord, grinding into Blue's hand, and his SOUL shook like mad against Blue's thumb. _Just a little more and he could- could-_ But it was no use. Black felt tears of frustration pricking at the rims of his sockets. He glared down at Blue. _Blue's fucking magic suppressor wouldn't let him come!!!_

Blue pulled his hand away from Black's groin just long enough to unbuckle his belt and drag his shorts down. The he wrapped his hand around Black's length and pumped languidly, in half-time with Red's cries as he was struck. "You look a little tense... is there any way I can help?"

Black scowled, or tried to, but it ended up looking more like he was in pain. "J-Just Fucking Hurry It Up!!"

Blue clicked his tongue. He looked over his shoulder. "Red, you can form whatever you want now."

Red moaned, his pelvis quickly becoming engulfed in his crimson magic, forming a twitching, weeping member.

Blue looked at it for a moment, then let go of Black's SOUL. He left Black's side, grinning, and pulled out his phone again, bringing another item out of his dimension box. This time it was a long mechanical pump, which came with a long, slender probe. Blue began inserting the probe into Red's urethra, easing it in gently. Red went rigid, screaming something from behind the gag, his voice pleading, begging. Blue caressed his length lovingly, cooing reassuringly. He then attached the pump around Red's member and turned it. Red keened, bucking his hips. He was sobbing now, more pathetically than ever.

Blue smiled, stroking Red's head lovingly. Then he turned to Black, smiling. "These devices will stop you from coming, while keeping you excited. I designed them myself, just for Red when he was bad..." Blue played with his phone, bringing out a second one of the pumps. "Lucky I made two, in case one broke, huh?"

Black stared, not quite understanding.

Blue grinned. "I have to get lunch started, so I'm going to leave you two here to really think about what you've done." He came over, gripping Black's length and stroking it a few times, before inserting the probe and fixing the pump in place. Blacked gasped when the machine turned on, his voice escaping him.

Blue chuckled, picking up his discarded glove and pulling it back on. "YOU'LL HAVE YOUR MAGIC AS SOON AS I LEAVE, SO IF YOU TWO REALLY CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE, I GUESS YOU CAN JUST UNTIE YOURSELVES. BUT I BELIEVE IN YOU BOTH, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" He grinned, heading out. "I'LL SEE YOU BOTH IN A FEW HOURS!!" And then he was gone.

Black sat there, gasping and straining against his bindings. He could feel his magic returning to him, but he pushed the temptation down. He was still the Malevolent Sans, and he could handle anything. So he sank back in the chair, swallowing his saliva and trying to keep quiet, even as the toys assaulted his senses mercilessly, and the view of Red, cut and battered and still so goddamn wet, drove him nearer to madness.

He silently hoped that Blue wouldn't take to long with lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue might believe in you, but he has no MERCY.  
> Red is loving every mother fucking minute of this.  
> Black refuses to lose.
> 
> [TO BE CONTINUED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28275993)


	13. Day 12: See That You Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Prompt: Master/Slave; Tentacles; Hand-jobs
> 
> Pairing: Crightmoss (Cross x Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bullshit this one because I don't have the energy to do much better right now.  
> Its crap. I know it's crap. YOU know it's crap. But it meets the criteria so I'm saying 'fuck it' and moving on.
> 
> Don't expect in-character shit. I honestly don't know much about either one of these guys so I BS'ed this whole fucking thing.
> 
> I'm kinda pissed because tentacles are my thing but I couldn't even enjoy them this time around.  
> FML
> 
> OH BTW **THIS IS A Noncon/Dubcon WARNING**

Cross glared daggers at the vantablack silhouette of what once might have been a skeleton monster, lounging lazily on the couch, slimy tendrils swaying languidly about him.

Nightmare grinned, his left eye light glowing that eerie ice blue as he regarded the frankenstein SOUL in his hand, tracing the jagged scar where red met white with his eyes. "So," he said evenly, not looking up to regard Cross to his face at all, "Is there something you want?"

"Cut the shit, Nightmare. Give it back, or else!" Cross spat, clutching the oversized knife, like a claymore in his hands, so tight he would have had white knuckles even if his hands weren't made of bone.

"Threats won't get you anywhere, no matter how cute," Nightmare deadpanned, finally allowing himself to look away from his latest treasure. "And attitude will only get you dead."

Cross shook, as much as he tried to stop. He knew he was no match for Nightmare (wasn't the very fact that he had had his SOUL stolen in the first place proof of that?), but by the same token he had very little left to lose. All he had left were his pride (which was quickly dropping to the bottom of his priority list) and his life.

Cross ground his teeth, his arm trembling as the magic around it tensed almost painfully, then he let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding, and forced himself to let go of his weapon. The blade clattered to the floor, and Cross pulled his arm to his side tightly, looking Nightmare in the eye.

Nightmare smirked. "See? How hard was that?"

Cross could tell from the gleam in his eye that Nightmare knew _exactly_ how hard that had been for him.

Nightmare laughed, low and dark and seasoned with madness. "Well, tell me what you want."

"I want my fucking SOUL back you piece of-" Cross cut off sharply, sucking in a breath as he was struck with a brief flash of blinding pain.

Nightmare wiggled the finger he had just grazed over the white surface of Cross' SOUL (it never took much to cause pain to a SOUL, just the lightest touch and the right intent). A small trail of inky blackness clung to it, but it was quickly absorbed by the red and disappeared. Nightmare frowned at that, but decided he would investigate it later. "That isn't how you speak to your superiors," he chastised, as though speaking to a child, or a pet. "You will address me as 'Master'."

Cross did as much of a spit take as he was physically capable of. "Excuse me?!"

Nightmare grazed his finger over Cross' SOUL again, for longer. "'Excuse me,' what?" he pressed, his finger not leaving the surface of the tender organ, prolonging the pain.

Cross groaned, swallowing the scream that tried to escape. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, catching himself on his hands. Cross started to see spots, and he knew he wouldn't live much longer if he didn't do something. _He'd lost everything else, right? What was his pride worth now?_ "M-master!" He spat again, the word tasting foul on his tongue.

Nightmare broke contact with the SOUL, watching with undisguised glee as Cross pulled himself together slowly. Cross panted, clutching at his chest where the worst of the phantom pain was nestled, balling up his clothes in his trembling fingers. Nightmare grinned. He reached out across the room with one of his tentacles, curling it under Cross' chin and making him look Nightmare square in the eye. "Now, say what you want properly," Nightmare purred, enjoying this. He enjoyed watching the DETERMINATION in Cross war with his self preservation. He could feel the turmoil from his SOUL hanging this in the air, a delicious flavor of misery.

Cross took a deep breath. "Please, return my SOUL, Master."

Nightmare smiled wider. "And what will I get in return?"

Cross took another deep breath. There was only one thing he could say that had any chance of taking this further. "Whatever you want." He'd probably have to go to a few AUs, break a few things, hurt a few people. _'Spread misery,'_ the same as always. It's all Nightmare ever wanted.

Nightmare smirked. "Then it is agreed." His tentacle wrapped around Cross' cervical vertebrae, and dragged him roughly towards Nightmare. Cross clutched at the tendril in shock, not certain what the hell was going on.

Cross started to get the message when more of Nightmare's slick tendrils wove their way under his clothes, slithering over his bones. He felt the tentacles weave through his ribs, around his spine, through his pelvic girdle and any foramen where they would fit. He felt them squeeze around him, stroke, rub, and grind against him, leaving a tingling burn and a thick dampness in their wake.

Cross at first tried to pry them off, but two more tendrils gripped his wrists and pulled them over his head. If they hadn't been holding him, he might have fallen over. He could feel his patella buckling under him from the foreign sensation. The tendrils lowered him to his knees, but kept his arms up, one of the tendrils weaving between his radii and ulnae, tying them together over his head, freeing the second tendril to start molesting his humeri.

His only solace was that Chara was uncharacteristically silent, leaving him to suffer in peace.

Cross squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth hard enough to hurt, to distract him from what was happening. Nightmare reached out with his free hand, tilting Cross' chin up with a finger. "Look at me," he commanded.

Cross refused. He tried to turn his head away, but Nightmare simply gripped his mandible and held it firm.

"Look. At. Me." Nightmare said more slowly, more darkly, and more clipped. He handing Cross' SOUl to another one of his tendrils, freeing his hand to grip Cross' skull.

Cross swallowed the magical residue that had begin pooling in his mouth. He was starting to shake under Nightmare's touch, his breathing becoming rapid and forced, just on the safe side of hyperventilation. He felt heat creep across the surface of his bones, and he knew he was starting to glow faintly of his magic.

Nightmare pried Cross' jaw open, dipping his index finger into the misty, fluid magic that was pooling on the inside of his mandible. He swirled it, coaxing it to form into the appendage Cross had been suppressing. As soon as Cross' tongue was ready, Nightmare leaned in and thrust his own tongue into Cross' mouth, subduing Cross and ravaging his skull just as fiercely as his tentacles were to the rest of his body.

Nightmare pulled back, their tongues connected briefly by a thread of saliva, glowing faintly before falling away. Cross finally opened his heterochromatic eyes, half lidded and vision blurry, to look at Nightmare.

Nightmare smirked, licking his teeth. "Who am I?"

"N-nightmare," Cross breathed, his fight gone. He could barely think anymore. His energy had left him, he was hot and wet and he didn't care about anything anymore but making it all stop. His body shook, and he couldn't understand how it had come to this.

"No, who am I to you?" Nightmare clarified, reaching down into Cross' pants and gripping his magic there. Cross jerked, bucking into the touch on reflex. Nightmare's other hand still had a hold of Cross' skull, keeping him from looking away.

Cross shook, mind going fuzzy. "Master..." he choked out, the word still leaving him feeling hollow.

Nightmare smirked, jerking his hand roughly against Cross' length. He repeated the motion, hard and fast, until Cross crested his end.

Nightmare pulled all his tendrils back, letting Cross fall limp to the floor. He dropped Cross' SOUL right next to him, and laid back on the couch.

The last thing Cross heard before he passed out was Nightmare chuckling, "See that you remember."


	14. Day 13: A Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 Prompt: Medical play; Rimming; Titfucking
> 
> Pairing: Fell!Papdyne (Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Undyne)  
> A.K.A. Edgedyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Edgedyne is best Papdyne i.m.o.  
> This may or may not be canon for [one of my other fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828317)...
> 
> Warning: there is a little bit of gore involved (like broken bones and blood and shit)

Papyrus skidded back, sweat dripping down the side of his skull as he crouched down to claw at the cold ground, slowing his velocity to a stop with a puff of dust (for once made of earth, and not the remains of a monster). The other arm was poised behind him for counterbalance, the long spear-like red bone construct clutched firmly in his grip. His crimson eye lights, burning with the fires of his magic and the madness of his LV, were trained on the figure in front of him.

Undyne threw her head back, crimson ponytail whipped behind her as she snarled, sharp piranha teeth gleaming in the light of the summoned magical spears which hovered at attention around her. Her iridescent blue scales gleamed with sweat of her own, making it more obvious where they had been scraped away to reveal tender white flesh during the FIGHT. A tiny stream of blood oozed down her chin, shining red like her hair and the fins on the side of her head. Her outstretched fist was frozen in the air in front of her, where it had moments before made contact with Papyrus' chest, sending him backward.

~~_Stars, she was beautiful-_ ~~

Papyrus stood up, spinning gracefully on his 2 inch bitch heels as he dodged the flurry of spears now flying at him, knocking some away with bone constructs. He closed the distance between himself and Undyne, movement fluid and fierce as he navigated through the attack effortlessly. His spine arched as he let spears fly harmlessly around him, occasionally smashing through one with his own attack; sending blinding sparks of ruby light into the air, making ominous shadows across his defined facial features.

~~_Stars, he was beautiful-_ ~~

Undyne lunged forward, spear in hand, going to trust it through Papyrus' chest. Papyrus snapped his free arm out, snatching hold of her wrist and twisting it, making it impossible for her to keep her grip. Undyne dropped her weapon with a wordless shriek, throwing her other hand out to punch Papyrus in the face. Papyrus let go of his bone construct, letting it hang in the air behind him, and caught Undyne's punch. Undyne pushed off with her feet, trying to force back the skeleton. Papyrus held his ground, although the dirt beneath his booths began to give under the pressure, making him slide back a few centimeters.

"You green-horned piece of shit!" Undyne spat at him, bringing up a leg and kicking at his bare spine, left undefended.

Papyrus brought up a knee quickly, blocking Undyne's attack. "YOU EGOTISTICAL BITCH!!" He screeched back at her.

Undyne summoned a number of spears and threw them at him. Papyrus let go, jumping back to avoid the strikes. Undyne followed after him, throwing punch after punch as her spears rained down from above. Papyrus summoned a flurry of bone constructs, neutralizing her spears midair, showering them both with sparks of ruby light and bone powder. The noise was deafening.

Papyrus blocked Undyne's strikes, meeting her blow for blow with speed and accuracy. They danced around the training yard, their magic clashing above them as their bodies clashed below.

"You fucking gutter trash!!" Undyne screamed as she threw another punch.

"MUSCLE BOUND MORON!!" Papyrus retorted, skidding to the side to avoid the strike. He attacked with his elbow, going for Undyne's ribs.

"Overgrown dildo!!" Undyne snarled, punching at the attacking elbow, her fist smashing into it. The sound of bone snapping and splintering blaring in stereo as the fish monster's fist cracked the end of the skeleton's radius and ulna, making his arm bend at a sickening angle.

Papyrus howled. "MENSTRUATING CUNT!!" he snapped out one of his legs, sparta kicking into Undyne's knee and digging the sharpened tip of his heel into her knee cap, shattering it. When he yanked out the heel, blood followed, dripping down her leg and staining her pants from the inside.

Undyne sank to her knees, her one leg no longer able to hold her weight, as she screamed in pain. "Fuck You!!"

"FUCK YOU!!!" Papyrus snarled back, clutching his broken arm.

"Fuck You!!!!"

The magic that had raged overhead was suddenly gone, leaving both monsters in unnatural silence. The only noise was that of their own heavy breathing. They checked their HP, finding themselves both at a critical low, although Undyne was the worse for wear.

Papyrus knelt down, so that he was on eye level with the fish monster. Undyne glared at him defiantly. Papyrus reached out with his good hand and gripped her flowing red hair, yanking her head back roughly. He leaned closer, growling with a heavy low rumble. "FUCK. YOU."

Undyne reached up with one hand, tangling her webbed fingers in his crimson scarf and pulling him closer, her pupils narrowed to dangerous slits. "Fuck. You."

They stayed like that, their panting beginning to synchronize, slowing to a steady rhythm. Magic still buzzed around them, thickening the air with heat and the overwhelming presence of the two titans.

"Job stealing jackass," Undyne muttered defiantly.

Papyrus yanked on her hair, growling. "THATS ' _CAPTAIN_ JOB STEALING JACKASS' TO YOU, BITCH," he growled, voice lower and quieter, as though meant only for her to hear.

"As if I'd ever call a punk like you 'captian'," Undyne growled back.

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME BEFITTING MY RANK," Papyrus snarled.

"Make me!"

"FINE!!" Papyrus gripped Undyne in BLUE magic, standing up and letting go of her hair. He stomped to her front door, picking his way around the deep gashes their battle had left in the ground in her front yard. He kicked the door open, wincing as he twisted his broken arm back into place, healing it over with his magic.

Undyne was dragged into the house, placed firmly on the table she had set out (given she didn't have a couch). Papyrus then gripped her by her thigh, hoisting up her injured leg. "What the hell are you going t _o~_ " Undyne lost her train of thought when Papyrus placed his other claw gently around her knee, and pressed his magic into her. The red glow of his hand sparked faintly with green, too small and brief to be noticed. However, Undyne's shattered knee was suddenly devoid of pain, and the relief was incredable.

Papyrus blinked, not expecting that noise to come out of his second in command. He looked up at her, studying her expression with furrowed brow ridges. Then he smirked. "WHATS WRONG?" He asked, knowingly.

Undyne ground her teeth. "Nothing," she muttered.

Papyrus grunted a noncommittal response, carefully ripping away the bloodstained pant leg getting in his way. He tore the fabric above the knee, and tossed the sodden shreds to the floor. Then he returned his hand to her knee, thumbing the hole his heel had punctured, coaxing it with his magic to heal over.

Undyne clawed at the table under her, uncharacteristically silent. She occasionally thrashed against the pressure on her SOUL, trying to sit up but unable to fight the BLUE magic in her current state. She could still feel the relaxing warmth of Papyrus' other magic (his healing magic she realized) sparking warm against her scales, creeping up her leg and spreading over the rest of her like ink in water. She'd never felt healing magic before (it was rare nowadays, outside of monster food, being a practice that had no direct practical purpose in battle), so only a select few actually had it.

Undyne hadn't know Papyrus was one of those few.

She also hadn't known how soothing it really was, smothering her rage and calming her SOUL unlike anything else ever had.

Papyrus was shifting the shattered pieces of Undyne's patella back into place, coaxing the bone to knit together. "NOTHING TO SAY, BITCH?" he asked, although his voice lacked the usual bite. He found himself distracted -- besides his brother, Papyrus had never used healing magic on anyone but himself. He hadn't really noticed before how... close it brought him to the other person. He found himself distracted by the way Undyne's scales shimmered in the light of his magic, glittering purple in a mesmerizing blend of her blue and his red. He started kneading her thigh, his claws clinking softly against the delicate blue plates.

Undyne shivered, closing her eyes. Her muscles were sore as hell, and the gentle ministrations were starting to lull her into a daze. She tried to focus on the pain in her ribs, where the pressure of the BLUE magic was aggravating a hairline fracture, but it wasn't easy with those dust stained claws now dispelling every ache they touched.

Papyrus slid his hand down from her knee to cup her calf, easing it up and down to check her knee's range of motion. "WHAT ELSE DID I BREAK?" He asked as he laid her leg down flat on the table again.

Undyne huffed. "Why the hell should I tell you?" She tried sitting up again, only for the BLUE magic to press her back down.

"BECAUSE IF YOU ARE NOT FIXED I CAN'T BREAK YOU AGAIN," Papyrus answered without missing a beat, looming over her. "AND I HAVE A FEELING I WILL NEED TO BEAT YOU RATHER HARD TO MAKE YOU SHOW ME MY DUE RESPECT."

Undyne scoffed. "You can smack me around all you want, jackass, I'll still never call you 'captain'."

"OH?" Papyrus let go of her SOUL, reaching down to grip her neck and yank her into a sitting position. His face was inches from hers. "SO I HAVE TO USE ANOTHER METHOD THEN?"

Undyne winced, glaring. Papyrus blinked, looking down. He pressed his free hand to her ribs, feeling around until he found the injured one. Undyne pulled her arm back to punch him until she felt the warmth and the relief of his healing magic. Undyne's SOUL fluttered energetically, welcoming the skeleton's essence. Undyne's breath hitched as Papyrus thumbed her jaw absently, scowling down at where his magic was focused on her ribs. Undyne took a shaky breath as Papyrus looked up at her, their eyes meeting, their auras thickening the air.

Then Undyne pulled her fist back and punched Papyrus in the chest hard enough to send him flying into the back wall.

Papyrus let go of Undyne with a start. He hit the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him. Undyne jumped from the table and pounced, pinning him to the wall with her knee at his pelvis and her fists machine gunning into his ribs. The sound of bones cracking broke over her panting and his hisses of pain.

Then Papyrus gripped Undyne's skull in both hands and pulled her into a fierce, violent kiss.

Undyne's fists froze, then gripped onto his armor, clawing into the black leather as she thrust her tongue out from between her teeth and assaulted his. Papyrus reached down with one hand, gripping the leg she had him pinned with and pulling it so it hooked over his ilium, then gripped the small of her back and pulled her closer. Undyne rapped her arms around his neck, clutching tight.

Undyne pulled her head away, gasping for air. Papyrus regarded her with an unreadable expression, eye lights red and hazy. "Fuck you..." Undyne breathed, grasping at his scarf, running the soft fabric between her fingers.

"BEG PROPERLY THEN," Papyrus purred, leaning his head closer to press his frontal bone to her forehead.

"Make me," Undyne murmured.

"SUIT YOURSELF."

Papyrus threw Undyne to the floor, kneeling between her legs and ripping off the remains of her cargo pants. He then threw her legs over her shoulder and stuck his face between her legs, gripping roughly at her thighs as he ran his long, red tongue over her clit, then her damp folds, and then finally over her ass. Undyne arched her back, growling in frustration as she clawed at the tile floor. Papyrus thrust his tongue into her back entrance, curling and uncurling, his teeth grazing the flesh around it every so often.

Undyne was breathing faster again, rocking into his face more and more insistently. She grunted, biting back a needy moaning noise what made Papyrus dig his tongue deeper.

"Damn it, Papyrus, fucking finish me!!" Undyne finally yelled out.

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully, pulling his tongue away. "THATS NOT HOW YOU BEG, BITCH! WHAT DO YOU CALL ME?" He went back to work, energetically and enthusiastically working his tongue in and out.

Undyne thrashed, trying to reach up and do it herself, but she couldn't get to anything with Papyrus' skull in the way. She groaned, clutching to her chest and curling her legs around Papyrus' neck, pulling him in closer. "Fuck you!! I'm not saying it!!"

Papyrus shrugged, pulling back to nip at her thigh inner thigh, letting his sharp teeth clink against her scales. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I KEEP BEATING YOU?" he asked, voice low and predatory. "IT IS BECAUSE I AM MORE PATIENT. I CAN WAIT YOU OUT, BITCH."

Then he went back to his licking, eye sockets aglow with delight at how easily Undyne had fallen into his trap.

Undyne squeezed him tighter with her legs, shaking. She keened and whined, shaking as the heat of her magic made her blood boil and sing. Tears pricked at her eyes as she was led along, achingly slow. "Fuck, fucking- Papyrus for fucks sake just- Papyrus, _Papyrus~_ you dirty cheating bastard, you fucking dick, I hate you, I fucking hate- _please, Captain~_ " Undyne croaked, voice rasping and thick with repressed feeling and so very quiet.

Papyrus grinned. He lowered Undyne's legs to the floor, and moved to straddle her abdomen. He pushed up her shirt, ripping off her bra and grasped her bare chest forcefully. Undyne groaned, clutching at his femurs, hands traveling up to undo his belt and free the glowing red bulge inside his pants. Papyrus smirked, licking his teeth as he watched. He flared his magic just enough to summon a single bone construct, materializing between Undyne's legs, and ground the blunted end into her ass. Undyne moaned, gripping Papyrus tighter. Papyrus ground himself against Undyne's flesh covered sternum, reveling in the texture of her scales against his dick. He pressed her breasts against him, wrapping himself in them, and began to thrust his hips. At the same time, he had his bone construct hammer into her, in time with his hips.

Undyne threw her head back, her ponytail flaring above and under her. "Fffffff- _C-captain~ nghaaa~_ "

Papyrus glowed, thrusting faster. "Thats right. Report, soldier. What are your stats?" His voice was softer now, deeper, sultry, and primal.

"Papyrus, I- _nnnnh- C-Captian_ I-"

"What?" Papyrus coaxed, speeding up.

Undyne looked up at Papyrus, seeing the gentle dusting on his sharp features, the slight upturn of his teeth, his gaze through hooded lids easy and tender. Undyne hadn't thought a monster like Papyrus was capable of making a face like that, so devoid of malice and anger. She hadn't thought it was possible to be looked at like that.

With the next few thrusts, Undyne was thrown into ecstasy, screaming her throat raw as she clung to the skeleton above her for dear life. Papyrus wasn't far behind, pushed over the edge by the sight under him. Both monsters sagged, Papyrus bracing himself on the floor to either side of Undyne's head just long enough for him to roll to one side.

Papyrus winced, the adrenaline no longer masking the pain in his ribs from when Undyne had punched him. He chuckled, clutching weakly to the leather of his armor. That had not been his original plan at all, but he wasn't the least bit disappointed. He looked over at the fish monster, who (after Papyrus' bone construct had dematerialized, leaving her empty) had rolled onto her side and curled up to sleep. Papyrus lay there, catching his breath, not giving a single fuck at that moment about what this might mean.

A soft buzz filled the air, the resonance of two SOULs singing as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: That's " _Captain_ Job-Stealing Jackass" to you
> 
> yeah this might damn well be canon... >:)


	15. Day 14: Love and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 Prompt: Sensory Deprivation; Role Reversal; Incest
> 
> Pairing: Swapfell!Fontcest (Swapfell Sans x Swapfell Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because swapfellcest is best fontcest i.m.o.
> 
> This came out kinda sweet... like really sweet... i could probably make it better if i gave myself more time but whatever...

Sans sat on the edge of his brother's unmade bed, clenched fists at his sides, staring resolutely at the back wall. "GET IT OVER WITH," he growled. He silently commanded his bones to stop rattling. They did not.

Papyrus stood before him, hands in his jacket pockets. "m'lord, are ya sure ya wanna go through with this?" He asked, looking Sans up and down.

"I SAID IT AND I MEANT IT!!" Sans snapped back irritably.

Sans had been very clear: any orders given after he entered the bedroom, Papyrus was free to ignore (with the exception of the safeword). Papyrus was under no obligation to do as he was told tonight. He was supposed to take control. Papyrus just didn't understand _why_. He knew his brother had a ~~fear~~ dislike of losing control. He knew how anxious it made him (and given the world they lived in, that wasn't an irrational response). That was why he always insisted on being the dominant one (and if he were being honest, Papyrus didn't mind in the least). Perhaps... it was his attempt to get over his fear? If that were the case...

Papyrus smiled softly. "then would m'lord please strip?" Sans glared, but began to comply. Papyrus then reached into his drawer and rummaged around for something. He pulled out noise canceling headphones and a large, soft eye mask.

Sans watched as Papyrus approached him with the two items. His hands shot up and gripped onto Papyrus' wrists when he tied the eye mask on him. His hands were shaking, and his face was flushed.

Papyrus finished the knot, then settled his hands on his brother's shoulders. "m'lord, can ya trust me?" he asked softly.

Sans took a deep breath, forcing his nerves down. Papyrus' thought process hadn't been that far off the mark: Sans _was_ using this as an exercise to conquer his fear. He would never admit it, but he was honestly terrified. However, he knew fear was dangerous: what would happen if he was captured? Or arrested? If he allowed himself to continue to fear, then he might not be able to act in his own best interest. He might make a fatal mistake, and he might die, leaving his brother alone. That was unacceptable. Sans knew he had to learn to trust that Papyrus would have his back, if worst came to worst. His position as Captain might not always be enough, after all.

"IF NOT YOU, THEN NO ONE," Sans said, his voice softer, less sure.

Papyrus felt a swell of joy in his SOUL. He pulled up the noise cancelers, brushing them against his brother's skull. "i won't disappoint ya," he murmured, then slid them into place.

Sans' world was now dark and silent. He reached up, feeling the heavy headphones on the side of his skull. Without any warning, his arms were pulled down and behind him, where he felt leather lash his wrists together at the small of his back. Without sight or sound, his body was more aware of textile and olfactory sensations. He could feel the smooth leather sliding along his bones, and he could smell the heavy musk of his brother in the room: sweat, smoke, and sugar from his fucking maple syrup addiction. Sans had never noticed how comforting that scent actually was before.

Papyrus was beside himself with excitement. He finished tying his brother's arms quickly, looking down at him. His master, his lord, his lover was now at his mercy, and something about that sparked a primal urge in Papyrus he hadn't known he had: to nurture, to sooth, to mark and defile. He pulled Sans into his lap, winding his arms around him and nuzzling the top of his skull.

Sans shook. It was pathetic. He knew he was safer right now than he had ever been in his life, but he was still so goddamn terrified. A nervous whimper curled behind his teeth, and he hoped it wasn't loud enough for Papyrus to hear.

It had been. Papyrus reached up one hand and stroked at his brother's cheek, caressing the soft curvature of his jaw. His other hand began to make soothing strokes along the anterior of his brother's spine, trailing the tips of his distal phalanges up and down in slow languid motions. Sans stiffened at the touch, shaking harder as his purple magic began to dust all along his joints and face. Papyrus slid his hand down from Sans' jaw, and began to scratch lightly at the disk between two of his cervical vertebrae. Sans relaxed almost instantly, leaning into the touch as his breathing became faster.

Papyrus watched his his Lord with unwavering affection in his eyes. He marveled at how quiet his usually boisterous brother had become since this started. He decided he wasn't much of a fan, that he would prefer to hear his master's voice. A sinister smile split his face. He would enjoy figuring out what he needed to do to make his master sing.

Sans gasped when he felt Papyrus' hands become rougher, more insistent. Suddenly those hands felt like they were everywhere at once, stroking and pulling on his ribs, dipping into his intercostal spaces and scratching at the inside of his rib cage, dragging slender bony fingers along his spine. Sans grunted, panting as he hung in his little brother's arms, sweat building on the surface of every bone, making him glow in the dim light. He felt heat rush through his marrow, filling his mind with a haze that dissipated his already dwindling fear.

Papyrus let one of his hands creep down lower to rub at Sans' sacrum, pointer finger circling the edges of the foramen delicately. Sans' breath hitched, his back arching. Papyrus carefully eased his slim digits into the foramen. Sans' voice began to escape him, wordless and breathy. Papyrus licked his teeth, gripping his lord's chin and turning his head so he could press their teeth together, stealing those noises that were meant only for him.

Sans was beginning to find logical thought difficult. He was still lost in his own private void, unable to see or hear, and yet his senses were still being overloaded. He was burning up, and he could feel the warmth from the body that engulfed him. He could taste his brother, more acutely than ever, as his tongue was wrestled into submission with more skill than he thought his usually pliant brother capable of. He was trembling again, not in fear, but in anticipation, because he could feel the heat of Papyrus' tented pants against his tailbone.

Then he felt Papyrus' hand pull away from his sacrum... and begin to assault his pubic symphysis, grinding his knuckle into it as his fingers deftly coaxed at the magic pooling in his pelvis. Sans huffed, a loud groan leaving him, which Papyrus drank eagerly, moaning back in response even though his master couldn't hear it.

Papyrus finally pulled his head away from his brother. Sans gulped down air, purple and orange saliva trailing down his chin, gleaming. Papyrus purred, leaning down to leave a trail of skeletal kisses up and down his brother's neck.

Sans huffed again, grinding his hips up into his mutt's hand. He could feel his magic forming a dripping core. His brother teased at the slit, making Sans shiver. Instead of anything penetrating him, though, Sans felt two fingers begin making circles around his clit. Sans went wide eyed, arching his back and grinding his hips into those fingers on sheer instinct. "W-WAIT THAT- THATS NOT WHAT- YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Papyrus's eyes lit up with delight. His words aside, it was clear his lord really, really liked what Papyrus was doing. He worked his fingers harder, making deft circular motions as he watched his brother come undone in his lap. His other hand held Sans' chin again, and Papyrus once more stole his brother's mouth with his tongue.

Sans mewled into Papyrus, hips juddering. He tried to warn him, to tell him he needed to slow down, but his words were muffled and distorted. The darkness, the silence, they were quickly being filled by the pounding of his SOUL and multicolored spots as pleasure raked through him and made him see blinding white.

Papyrus drank in his brother's scream, slowing his fingers to ease him better through his orgasm. When he finally pulled his hand and fingers away, Sans was gasping for air he didn't strictly need, shaking as he was hit with a few aftershocks. Papyrus reached down lower, dipping his fingers into the wetness that had pooled on the mattress, and brought it to his face to taste.

Papyrus went deathly still for a moment, his SOUL seizing up. _Sans tasted amazing!_

Sans felt himself picked up and thrown to the mattress, face down. He yelped at the rough treatment. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOIN- _GGGGGGGGG~_ " Sans felt his hips lifted up, and then something thrust into his soaking wet core. It moved like a snake inside him, grinding and pressing against his inner walls, curling and uncurling.

Papyrus licked and licked and licked, eating out his lord like a starving man. Sans had never made female parts before (not that Papyrus had ever minded, although after today that might change), so he was blown away by just how much he liked it. And he liked it quite a lot. He could hear Sans moaning, loud and lewd and shamelessly, over the wet noises, and it was driving him crazy. Papyrus reached down and pulled his throbbing member from his shorts, stroking it as he continued to drink in his brother's magic.

Sans buried his face into the mattress, trying to muffle his pathetic sobbing. "STOP! YOU FUCKING- YOU- _HAAAAA~~_ PAPYRUS SLOW THE FUCK DOWN I'M GONN _AAAAAAAAAAAAA~_ " sans arched his back, thrusting his hips back and grinding into his brother's face as he came again, before sinking like a limp rag doll into the mattress, shaking and gasping.

Papyrus pulled his face away, looking like the cat who got the cream. He licked his teeth clean of the purple magical residue as he lined himself up with Sans' entrance. He hilted himself in one smooth motion, moaning at the hot, electric embrace of his brother's magic.

Sans screamed, actually coming _again_. He trembled, biting into the disgusting mattress to try and muffle his noises as he was plowed into. Sans had never been loud before, and he found that losing control of his voice was almost more than his pride could take.

Papyrus hammered into Sans mercilessly, groaning and panting like the dog he was always compared to. He loved his brother, his master, his lord, more than anything and anyone. He loved his wrathful glare, his commanding voice, his proud visage as he patrolled through the snow like it was a part of him. But Papyrus now found he loved the way his brother wreathed under him, shaking as his magic made him glimmer like a diamond in bright light, screaming incoherent shards of his name and unintelligible obscenities. Papyrus picked up speed, faster and harder until he finally crested that edge and came.

Sans was but a moment behind.

The two skeletons went still, then Papyrus fell to one side, pulling Sans against his chest and nuzzling, cuddling him like a doll. He took off the noise cancelers, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. Sans pressed into him, the pounding of his raging SOUL seeming to beat in time with the rushing pulse he could now hear under his brother's sternum. Papyrus clutched Sans tighter, one hand working to undo his wrist binds, then tossing the leather cord over the edge of the bed.

Sans brought his arms up and clutched desperately to his little brother's leather coat. He didn't bother to fuss with the eye mask, the soft material no longer of consequence now that his eyes were drifting shut anyway.

Papyrus followed Sans into sweet oblivion, a deep rumbling purr throbbing in his chest cavity as he held his most precious person close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not also be Resonance canon...


	16. Day 15: My Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 Prompt: Sounding; Object Insertion; Lap Dances
> 
> Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda explored a little bit here with my Rust headcanon...  
> It's short and kinda sweet but a bit shallow...

Red shortcut his way directly into the livingroom of his and Lust's shared apartment. Growling low under his breath, he ripped off his reading glasses and threw them haphazardly onto the table. Tugging on his leather collar, trying to distract himself from his anger. Work had been hell today for a number of reasons, and now he was stressed and irritable after spending all day keeping himself from doing something very, very stupid.

Fuck PTA meetings to hell.

Red sagged onto the couch, rattling off every curse and obscenity he could think of in alphabetical order under his breath.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Lust called from what sounded like the kitchen. Sure enough, a moment later he came out, drying his hands on a dish towel and grinning. Upon seeing Red, that grin faltered. "Uh... bad day?"

Red huffed, rubbing the bone around his eye sockets.

Lust turned around, ducking back into the kitchen for a moment. He came back out holding a bottle of bourbon in one hand, and a container of mustard in the other. He straddled Red's lap, setting the booze and condiment on the side table as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his face close. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, breathing deep as he let himself relax in the bubble of Red's aura, his SOUL fluttering pleasantly in his chest at the welcome sensation.

Red clicked his teeth, shaking his head as he took a deep breath of his own. He slung his arms around Lust's middle, gripping the curve of his ilium that protruded over his leather pants. "Ain't worth th' headache, sweetheart. Just... 'm glad t' be home..." He stroked the smooth, unmarred bone under his chipped and calloused fingers, noting how warm they were to the touch.

Lust purred, rolling his hips. His eye lights flickered into hearts at just that much physical contact. "So... how about I help ya take your mind off of it..? Hmm?"

Red smirked. "Whatcha got in mind?"

Lust pressed his teeth to Red's, soft and sweet, then slid off Red's lap. Red growled in protest at the break in contact, which made Lust smile. He slowly undid his belt, shimmying out of his tight leather pants with a grace and sensuality that could have only come with practice. Red watched hungrily, his crimson eye light trained on Lust as though it could watch nothing else. Lust pressed his hands to his ribs, then slowly began to slide them down towards his pelvis. As his hands traveled over the space where is midriff would be, glowing amethyst light seemed to take form under his hands, manifesting a smooth, flat abdomen, as well as a groin, buttocks, and thighs, translucent ecto-flesh curling around his bones from his false ribs to his patella. Lust did a little twirl, giving Red a 360° degree view.

Red's teeth gleamed in a predatory grin.

Lust smirked, slinking closer. He once more straddled the other skeleton, taking care to keep his summoned skin from making too much contact. He undulated his midriff, flexing his spine as he let his new flesh stretch and quiver. He twerked his ass, the soft skin brushing against Red legs. Red groaned, gripping those new soft curves and squeezing.

"fuckin' hell, i don't even like skin that much, but, shit..." Red groaned, grinding his metacarpals into Lust's glowing ectobody. "Damn it, ya make everythin' look good..."

Lust purred. "Well, if you really don't like it..." he said in a teasing manner, setting his weight on Red's lap. "I can always get rid of it... maybe go take care of myself alone, in the bedroom..."

Red snarled wordlessly to express just how much he did not like that idea. Lust giggled, which turned into a yelp when Red forcefully spun him around, clutching to Lust so his spine was pinned to Red's ribcage. Red hooked Lust's leg's over his knees and spread them, reaching down to grope at Lust's half hard member. Lust cried out softly, arching his back.

Red growled against the side of Lust's skull, grazing his teeth against his cervical vertebrae. "How many times I gotta tell ya, ya ain't alone no more. So no more tryin' t' help yerself." He nipped gently at Lust's neck, the tips of his claws grazing over his skin, up and down his length.

Lust moaned, sagging against Red. He lolled his head to one side, inviting Red to keep going at his neck. "I know... please, don't stop~" He reached up, clutching weakly to Red's skull. "I know ya had a bad day... and you were so good to me yesterday... but- AAH!"

Red silenced him with a rough bite to Lust's clavicle. "I told ya before, it ain't never any trouble helpin' ya out with this... it ain't yer fault, sweetheart, so don'tcha ever feel bad fer askin'. 'Sides, it ain't so bad from my end, ya know..." He snickered, rubbing little circles in the divot in Lust's hip, just above his ilium.

Lust melted, purring as his maxilla slowly became dusted with the same light as his magic, his eye lights throbbing brighter with those hearts. "Then I'll ask... could you..? Please~"

Red smirked wider. "My pleasure..." He growled low, reaching for the forgotten bourbon bottle. He licked the nozzle, making certain it was screwed shut so it wouldn't leak everywhere as he slathered it in his pinkish saliva. Then he slid it between Lust's legs, keeping him distracted with nips and bites and squeezes to his dick, until he began to ease the tip into Lust's ass.

Lust almost jumped out of his seat, but Red had a firm hold of him. He panted, whining softly at the unexpected intrusion. Red purred against his neck, still stroking his shaft as he whispered sweet nothings and filthy promises that had Lust melting. It wasn't long before half the bottle was snugly settled inside him, held in place by two of Red's fingers.

Lust panted, whimpering when the gradual penetration stopped. He bucked his hips, looking up at Red with hazy half lidded eye lights. Red smirked, bringing his index finger up to tease at the tip of Lust's dick, scratching lightly at the hole. Lust whined, clutching at Red a little harder. Red slowly began to ease his finger into Lust's urethra. Lust moaned louder, long and piteously, tears and saliva streaming down his face.

" _Red~_ Oh, stars, Red, _Red, mmmh~~ please~~_ nnh!" Lust turned his face in towards his lover, trying to hide his face in Red's neck.

Red hummed appreciatively at all his noises, at the way his body shook, at the warm wet tightness of his dick. "Yer doin' great, babe... I gotcha..."

Then Red began to pump both his finger and the bottle in and out of Lust.

Lust moaned, hips juddering as he mewled and sobbed. "Red! _haaaa~_ yes, _yes_ , fuck yes, oh god, _nnnnh~ yes~~_ harder, faster, please!!" He shook, his magic glowing brighter and brighter as he got closer and closer.

"Shit, you look amazing..." Red breathed, gnawing on his lover's humerus, dragging his sharpened teeth along the pristine white of his bones. "That booze is gonna taste even better after yer done agin' it like that..." He sped up his work, purring as he was rewarded with even louder moaning. "C'mon, sweetheart, let it out... come fer me..."

Red punctuated the last few words with a surge of his intent, followed by him swiftly yanking his finger out of Lust.

Lust screamed, going rigid as he was hit with his euphoric end, shooting it into the air and splattering himself with his liquid magic. Red eased the bottle out of him, and Lust dropped into Red's lap like a marionette with it's strings cut, desperately gulping down air he never really needed.

Red smirked, licking his finger clean as he set the bottle back on the table. He pulled Lust closer, nuzzling and nipping at his neck as he situated himself so he was laying longways on the couch, Lust in his arms. "Better?"

Lust grinned, chuckling breathlessly. "Much... you?"

Red paused. He had almost forgotten he had even been upset in the first place. "Yeah..." he purred, stroking Lust's cheek with his knuckles. "Thanks fer that..."

Lust hummed, snuggling deeper into Red's chest, relaxing in his warm, safe embrace and aura. "My pleasure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more 'Ebott is a Multiverse' Rust than 'Resonance' Rust...  
> I rather like this dynamic...  
> Even if this particular short is utter garbage lol


	17. Day 16: Words Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 Prompt: Wax Play; Pegging; Masks
> 
> Pairing: Grillby x Reader (you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not want to write a Grillby x Reader fic... For reasons...
> 
> And this may or may not have been an excuse to try and kind of flesh out the eventual relationship, and maybe allude to some of the angsty-ish conflict that it would involve.
> 
> Reader is female (or at least biologically -- not certain if they like being called female or not, they could be non-binary or something idk)

Bright orange candlelight flickered across the walls, the only light in the room. It came not from a candle, but from a large fire elemental, who sat on the bed with his hands neatly in his lap. Grillby (for that was his name) looked up as you came into the room, glasses shining brightly as they looked at you.

You closed the door behind you, locking it with a soft click as you smile. The bag in your one hand crinkled, making a swishing motion as the plastic shifted with the contents within. Grillby watched the bag with interest, before looking at you. Something about the way his flames crackled made you think there was a question in it.

You smiled. That was one of the things you liked about Grillby: he didn't talk much. The two of you communicated almost exclusively through body language and wordless noises. There were some things that needed clearly expression, and if push came to shove you two would write out whole conversations in a notebook, passing the pen back and forth, but it rarely came to that anymore. The longer you two had known each other, the less words seemed to matter.

And that made you (both) happy.

You set the bag on the bed beside him, straddling his lap and nuzzling into the warmth of his exposed neck. The dry heat made your hair frizz, but you didn't care. It was a comforting warmth, like sunlight at the height of summer. Only there was a tangibility to it, reminiscent of an electric blanket, if one were made of the softest egyptian cotton.

Grillby smoothed out your frizzy hair, pressing the smooth lower part of his face (where his mouth would be) against your cheek and neck. You hummed in approval, your hand sliding up his firm chest to start unbuttoning his vest and dress shirt. He just ran his fingers through your hair, letting his fire lick at your scalp. His other hand slipped up the back of your shirt, unhooking your bra with practiced ease. You smiled, pleased you were both on the same page as you pushed his shirt and vest off his shoulder, encouraging him to shuck them off.

As he complied with your wordless request, you pulled back just enough to pull your own shirt over your head, tossing both it and your bra somewhere behind you. You pressed yourself against him again, nuzzling your body against his, purring as you enjoyed his warmth. He wrapped his muscular arms around you, his flames licking harmlessly across your skin, curling against you like smoke. For a moment, you lost yourself in his warm embrace, reveling in the safety and security he exuded as easily as breathing. But you had something else on your mind for tonight than cuddling (although that was definitely on the roster for afterwards). You pressed a few gentle kisses to his muscular chest, breathing deep of the scent of smoke and burning wood and... incense? Was that his analog for cologne? If it was, you were going to have to experiment with that later...

As for now...

You pulled away again, chuckling at the crackling noise that reminded you of a whine. You reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a ski mask, holding it out for Grillby. He took it, pulling off his glasses and sliding the mask over his head. You grinned. It was always difficult for you to see Grillby's face, and the mask was something that helped you. You only ever asked it of him when you really wanted to see his expressions, and he was rather understanding about it.

There was something else you adored about him -- his understanding.

You pressed your lips to the space highlighted by the mouth hole of the mask, purring softly. You pushed him down, a coy smile playing on your lips as you slid down to undo his pants and slide them off. Grillby slid all the way onto the bed, propping his head on the pillows as he watched you with rapt attention. You stroked at his legs, trailing your fingertips along the soft skin like substance to which his fire seemed to originate, before reaching into the bag again.

You pulled out a large wax candle, the cylindrical object already feeling soft in your hand. Grinning, you straddled Grillby again, wiggling the candle for him to see, raising one eyebrow in a silent request.

Grillby nodded, reaching up and tapping the wick with a finger. It was set alight, the fire burning hotter and more dangerously than the elemental under you. You smirked, taking hold of his wrist and kissing at each knuckle, holding the candle out over his chest.

It wasn't long before the first few drops of wax fell onto Grillby's chest. He jolted, a sizzling noise escaping him. You two had both found out that melted max was one of the few liquids that didn't hurt him to touch. Something about the viscosity made it safer? You weren't certain of the details, but the result was mesmerizing: you watched the pearlescent white wax splatter and bubble, curl and pool over his flaming body, accentuating his usually obscured muscular frame. As you gently shook the candle, flicking drop after drop onto him, Grillby's chest heaved harder and faster. You watched him claw at the bedsheets, arching his back and quivering.

You loved it.

You didn't dare touch the wax itself, but you began to trace your fingertips around where it was settling, watching as the colors of his fire changed from orange to blue wherever you touched. You began to scoot back, grinding your clothed core along his washboard abs, until you could feel something stiff and hot quiver against your backside.

You looked, and smiled at where Grillby was standing at rapt attention, twitching and throbbing with white and blue flames, reminding you of a welding torch. You knew it wouldn't burn you, though (Grillby would never, ever burn you, and you didn't doubt it for even a moment). You slid down further, grinding yourself over his length as you slid passed, watching him quiver.

Once you were between his splayed legs, you gripped his shaft and stroked it lovingly, cooing wordlessly in appreciation. You pressed a kiss to the head, leaving a trail of them down to the base, your slender fingers still stroking and kneading it. Grillby made a few crackling hisses, his hips bucking upward to meet your touch. You let him, watching in amazement as you felt him grow and expand in your grip, getting warmer and warmer to the point where it was just short of painful.

You pulled your hand away, trailing it down to make soothing circles into his inner thigh. Grillby made a deep rumbling noise, like firewood collapsing in on itself as it turned to charcoal. You smirked, holding up the dripping candle over his member, and watched as a large glob of wax dripped onto him.

Grillby bucked up, back arched. His whole body flashed in blue for a moment, a sign that he had really, really liked what had just happened. You flicked the candle, and another drop fell, causing the wax to drip down his length and cling to his base. Grillby blue-shifted again, shaking hard enough to move the bed.

You groaned softly, the sight making heat of your own shoot down your spine and straight to your insides. You blew out the candle, setting it aside next to the elemental as you slipped off the bed and stripped your pants off. You then reached into the bag, and pulled out a strap-on, fixing it into place carefully as you quivered in anticipation.

You resumed your place between Grillby's legs, spreading them wider as you lined yourself up to thrust into him. Grillby hiked up his hips, making the initial entry easier for you. As you pushed inside, you saw him blue-shift once, twice, and a third time as you hilted. You clung to his legs, breathing heavy, salivating so much it was difficult for you to swallow it all. Grillby watched you, the place where his eyes would be gleaming brighter and brighter from under the mask.

You began to thrust, moaning under your breath with each movement, loving how the toy dug into you every time you dug into him. Grillby rolled his hips, strong and precise. His cock swayed with the motion, tall and proud and gleaming like a beacon, the wax shimmering in contrast, making shadows and silhouettes on the walls.

 _Again you were reminded of what you were missing, of how your biology prevented you from being able to enjoy Grillby's true talents without hurting him. You could only begin to imagine how good it would feel to have him pound into you, hot and fast and powerful, his strong arms holding you against him, a promise of protection, of safety, of love, in every twitch of his muscles and lick of his flames._ You shook your head, squeezing tighter to his thighs as you picked up the pace. You weren't going to let those disparaging thoughts ruin what you had now.

Your legs ached from the repeated movements, your lower back was taunt with strain. You were starting to sweat, gasping for breath as your muscles screamed at you to stop, or at least slow down. But your aching sex was louder, demanding more, demanding what was almost, almost within reach...

Grillby hissed like steam, meeting you hard in a final motion that had you both cresting the edge into orgasm.

You pulled out of him, curling up against his leg as you caught your breath, shaking with a few timid aftershocks. Grillby sat up, pulling the mask from his head and tossing it aside before picking you up like you weighed nothing, and pulling you onto his chest. The wax smeared over both of you, pleasantly warm just like the monster that held you close. You clung to him, letting the heat from his body ease your aching muscles and lull you to sleep.

Grillby lay there, smoothing out your frizzy hair, thinking about all the words you had both left unsaid.


	18. Day 17: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 Prompt: Blood/Gore; Costume; Massage
> 
> Pairing: Fontcest (Sans x Papyrus)
> 
> YANDERE!PAPYRUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly kinda rushed and bad. It barely covers the prompts and it barely registers as smut.
> 
> Guess today was a miss.
> 
> Warning (in case you missed the implications): Incest and Rape/Non-con/Dub-con

Sans tried to ignore it.

He tried, he really did, but there was just something _off_ about his brother. It had started off innocently enough: calling him during his break, inquiring after his well being, asking who he was with and what he was doing. He didn't mind that -- it was just his brother being considerate. However, the calls were... strangely frequent. And sometimes Papyrus just... showed up, out of the blue. Now, maybe once or twice that might have been a pleasant surprise, just a spontaneous visit from his brother to brighten his day... but having it happen, almost like clockwork, coupled with the intensity (and if he didn't know any better, possessiveness), the excessive touching, the excessive holding, it was a tad alarming.

Feeling stressed, and knowing he had the next day off, Sans had decided to make tonight a bit of a party night. He texted Papyrus, letting him know he'd be out late and not to worry or wait up for him, then headed into Grillby's.

Sans drank a little too much (as he expected) and got into a game of truth or dare with the equally hammered canine unit. The dares started off easy and dumb, but got progressively more ridiculous: Doggo dared Dogamy to make out with his wife in front of everyone (to which Dogaressa only giggled and jumped into her hubby's lap); Dogamy dared Greater Dog to trade armor with Lesser Dog, which was funny as all hell to watch; Greater Dog dared Sans to put on that waitress outfit Grillby had in the back (the one Muffet had designed for him last Giftmas, in case he actually hired a waitress), which Sans milked for all it was worth with puns; Sans turned right around and dared Doggo to pole dance, summoning a large bone construct for the performance, and Doggo did so well (considering his inebriation) that everyone in the bar was doing dog whistles.

The night had been just what Sans needed to unwind: good food, bad laughs, great friends. He saluted Grillby on his way out, stumbling into the snow outside with his blue jacket over his shoulders. He took a shortcut to his room and passed right out, cuddling his jacket and giggling, a faint blush on his face from all the drinks he'd had.

Then next thing Sans knew, he was blinking his eyes, trying to figure out where he actually was. No matter how many times he did though, no more light registered. He shook his head, trying to reach up and rub it, but found his arms wouldn't move. He jerked them, and his legs both, only to find them tied down firmly.

"GOOD MORNING, SANS!" Papyrus' voice came from nearby.

"p-paps? uh, 'mornin'..." Sans mumbled, his head aching slightly from his mild hangover. He supposed it could be worse, given how much he had actually drank... in fact, it SHOULD be worse. He had fully expected to be in excruciating pain come morning, and a faint tickle of an idea at the back of his mind was hinting that maybe, possibly, it was a bad sign that he wasn't. However, he was finding it hard to focus on that thought, as though his mind were underwater, and that water were murky.

"BROTHER, YOU REALLY WORRIED ME LAST NIGHT," Papyrus continued, soft clicking noises and the wrinkling of plastic making through Sans' haze.

"w-whats goin' on?" Sans tried to focus, tried to clear his head, because his instincts were screaming that something was horribly wrong and he needed to do something.

Sans felt a slight pressure on the back of his skull, and then he saw light. Papyrus grinned at him, tossing the blindfold (for that was what it had been, he realized) to the side and leaning over Sans. Sans looked up at him, still not quite able to grasp what was happening.

"I AM MAKING SURE YOU DON'T WORRY ME ANYMORE, BROTHER!" Papyrus said cheerfully, cupping Sans' cheek and rubbing lightly. Sans leaned into it, taking comfort from the familiarity of his brother's proximity. _Even if something was wrong, Papyrus was here, so it couldn't be all bad now could it?_ Sans felt that nagging in the back of his mind, that urgent, frantic jumble of incoherent worry that refused to let him relax.

"uh... maybe we can talk about it later..? i'm not... not feeling-"

"OF COURSE YOU AREN'T FEELING MUCH SANS, THATS WHAT ANESTHESIA IS SUPPOSED TO DO!!" Papyrus chided good-naturedly.

 _That_ pulled Sans a little bit more into the present. "anesthesia?!"

Papyrus chuckled. "YES! I DON'T WANT TO ACTUALLY HURT YOU! AND THIS WILL HURT!"

"w-what are ya talking abo-" Sans stopped, finally seeing his surroundings a bit more clearly. He was tied to one of the kitchen chairs, his arms tied to the arm of the chair, and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. He was still wearing the maid dress from last night, the skirt only coming down to his patella. The neckline exposed his clavicle and the top of his sternum, and the puffy short sleeves barely concealed the joint of his shoulders. Wearing nothing else, even the stockings and shoes now gone, Sans felt how very exposed he actually was.

And then he saw the knife in Papyrus' hand.

Sans wasn't certain if it was shock or the drugs, but his vision (along with his mind) began to swim. "bro, what? this a joke? 'cuz color me japed, ya got me, ya got me g-"

Papyrus swung the knife down, smashing through Sans' left patella and cutting the thin tendon holding his radius and ulna to his femur. The shattered remains of his knee cap clattered to the floor, punctuating the deafening silence. Sans felt the pressure, the presence, of the knife, and his eye lights tried to focus on it, on what he was looking at. But all he could see was the vague shape of the knife, and the splatter of something red over his bones.

Sans screamed. He couldn't feel the pain, but he didn't have to to know that there was something terribly horribly wrong. He could _see_ it. He could move that leg now, and only his femur moved when he did. His leg was _gone_.

Papyrus let go of the knife, leaving it embedded in the wood of the chair between the severed segments of bone. He cupped Sans' face, making cooing noises as he stroked his brother's zygomatic and rubbed gently at his exposed clavicle. Sans gulped down air he didn't need, tears pricking at the rims of his eye sockets. He slowly grew quiet, shaking like mad, making his bones rattle together.

Papyrus smiled. "YES I UNDERSTAND, THAT WAS PROBABLY QUITE SURPRISING! BUT NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT, SO THE REST WON'T BE SO BAD!!" He pat Sans on the head, then yanked the knife out and tok aim at his other leg.

Sans tried to focus, but between the shock and the drugs he was floundering. "stop, paps, stop, you have to stop, this is wrong, you have to st-"

The knife came down again, and Sans' other kneecap was shattered, the connections again severed, leaving him nothing but his femurs.

Sans screamed silently, staring at the bloody ends of his mutilated legs, stress fractures leaking marrow in horrific strips of color. Some of the end had been shaved off, leaving a smooth cut that revealed the inside of his bones, where marrow and magic flowed freely.

Papyrus sighed. "I HAD HOPED TO MAKE THIS AS CLEAN AS POSSIBLE, BUT THAT IS WHY I PUT THE TARP DOWN!!" He pulled out a damp cloth from somewhere, gripped Sans' upper leg and held it up to clean. He then wrapped the end in gauze. Sans watched as he did the same to the other leg.

Papyrus looked down at his handiwork, smiling. "THERE! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU RUNNING INTO TROUBLE!! BECAUSE!! YOU DON'T HAVE LEGS!!" He laughed at his own joke, reaching out to untie Sans' arms. Sans sat there, shocked, staring with empty black sockets at his legs and not even taking notice as his brother picked him up like a doll and carried him into the livingroom.

Papyrus sat on the couch, nuzzling Sans' neck as he flipped on the TV and began to cuddle him. Sans was still shaking, his head starting to clear and the true weight of what had happened settling in on him. Papyrus began to knead at his brother's shoulders, sighing contentedly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME HOME WEARING THIS. I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD PUT IT ON JUST FOR ME, AT FIRST..." Papyrus' voice was softer now, a stage whisper meant only for Sans. "BUT THEN I REMEMBERED WHERE YOU HAD BEEN, AND I SAW THE KETCHUP STAINS AND SMELLED THE BEER... HOW LONG..." his voice tightened in sync with his grip on Sans' upper leg, "WERE YOU TRAIPSING AROUND LIKE THIS? FOR ANYONE TO SEE?! HMM?!?!"

Sans couldn't answer. He couldn't remember. He didn't think it mattered. Papyrus had already shown him what he was willing to do, and- and Sans couldn't, he couldn't raise a hand to Papyrus, even to defend himself. _This was his brother, his little brother who he couldn't bear to lose. This was his only hope, his only reason to keep going, the only thing making him give enough of a shit to get out of bed in the morning._

Papyrus realized how tense Sans was, how much he was shaking, how loud the sound of his bones clacking together was. Papyrus smiled softly, shifting his tactic. He loosened his grip, sliding his hand up Sans' dress and gripping his spine underneath.

Sans gasped, the sensation bringing him out of his stupor. He gripped at the hand under his clothes, turning with wide eyed shock to look up at Papyrus. "s-stop that, you can't- _nmh!_ "

Papyrus started to pump Sans' spine, slow and soothing, his other hand working at his neck and clavicle. "I'M NOT ANGRY ANYMORE, SANS. YOU CAN RELAX." He started to exude intent, willing his brother to relax in his arms, to let hm do as he pleased without a fuss.

Sans stiffened, but the magic from his brother was strong. His grip eased, and his eyes drifted shut. maybe if he pretended it didn't happen... Maybe he could ignore what his brother had done, like he ignored everything else. Maybe he could just ignore the line his brother was crossing, inch by inch, and pretend nothing was wrong.

Sans tried, so desperately, to ignore it. But the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Papyrus hummed against his skull, pressing and stroking at his shoulders, clavicle, and ribcage. His other hand stroked at Sans' spine, patiently going up and down as he eased the tension from his brother's body. Papyrus hadn't been lying when he said that he didn't want to hurt Sans. He wanted Sans to be as relaxed and happy as he could make him. But he also wanted Sans for himself, all for him and nobody else. He didn't want anyone else seeing him like this, face lightly dusted with blue, permanent grin gleaming white in the dim light, eyes shut as he wavered between consciousness and one of his infamous naps.

The tear stains were more cute than anything. Papyrus wiped them away gently, pressing a skeletal kiss to the top of his brother's head.

 _His_ brother. His to hold, his to touch, his to love.

Papyrus summoned Sans' SOUL. Sans jolted. "wait, don't touch th- _mmmmh!_ " Sans' hold on Papyrus' wrist got tighter when Papyrus curled his fingers around the tender white organ. Sans went rigid, but then he was pumped full of his brother's intent, and the wind was knocked out of him. There was so much affection, and desire, and need, and possessiveness. A dark, resolute possessiveness that was all consuming. Sans whimpered, feeling it engulf him, suffocate him, weigh him down like chains.

Papyrus frowned. He could feel a lot of fear, and resignation, in his brother, which simply would not do. He began to stroke and massage and knead at both Sans' SOUL and his bones.

Sans started to pant, magic and heat rising to his face in both embarrassment and arousal. He couldn't bear to think about what was happening. He could feel it, how Papyrus had no intention of stopping, how he was determined to get what he wanted... and what he wanted was Sans. The pain in his legs was starting to come back, hot throbbing and a sickening sense of loss, where his magic was reaching out for something that was simply no longer there. Even so, his brother's careful, meticulous attention to what felt like his every weak spot. Sans was melting, and he hated himself for it.

Papyrus enjoyed the view in his lap, Sans glowing brighter, clutching at his arm, a pathetic, pleading look on his face. It was addictive. Papyrus kept stroking at his brother's bones and SOUL, holding him close, watching with rapt interest as Sans sank deeper into his hold.

Sans keened piteously, trying to hold himself back. He didn't want to make this any more awful than it already was. He couldn't just let it happen...

Papyrus squeezed harder, pumping his intent into Sans. Sans squirmed, trying to focus more on the pain than the pleasure, but Papyrus wasn't having it. He worked his fingers faster, and faster. Sans resisted, held back, but his SOUL was dripping with silver fluid, and the heat was building, and he was starting to lose his focus again.

Sans came with a soft sob, letting go Papyrus to clutch at his own face and hide.

Papyrus held his brother's SOUL for a moment longer, smiling fondly, before returning it and holding him close. He kept up the gentle petting, rocking his brother until Sans finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

All Papyrus could think was: _M I N E_.


	19. Day 18: Why He's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Prompt: Daddy; Leather; Masterbation
> 
> Pairing: Tango (Underlust Sans x Dancetale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a good friend of mine that made it impossible for me to think of the 'daddy kink' without thinking of the Tango ship
> 
> If you are reading this: you know who you are, you kinky bastard.

Dance shoved Lust against the wall roughly, left eye flashing blue and gold. He yanked on the purple black leather collar around Lust's neck, never breaking eye contact. "what. is. this?" he asked low, voice deep and cold like ice.

Lust shivered, going limp in Dance's arms, clinging weakly to his cotton hoodie. "a gift, from red," he answered honestly, his bones already raging with fire. He had been trying to reign it in all day, trying to keep himself under control, and now that someone he loved was finally so close, he was having difficulty thinking of anything but what he wanted them to do to him.

Dance pressed himself closer, his other hand gripping at Lust's hip, thumbing at the surface of his ala that his leather pants couldn't cover. He smirked at the whine that got him, at how hot the bone under his hand was to the touch. "it's leather. what, is it supposed to match that stupid jacket of his?"

Lust rolled his hips, burying his face in Dance's shoulder, already panting. A part of him was disgusted with himself, that he had so little self control, but Dance was _safe_ and that was such a fucking turn on. "i like leather..." was all he could think to answer, his voice hoarse from want.

Dance ground his teeth, but forced his irritation down. He had already agreed that he would not interfere with Lust and Red's relationship (they were living together already, a fact that made Dance jealous beyond reason), because he was too far gone with his affection to this monster, and like hell he was going to let something like polyamory get in the way of that. Even so, signs of their relationship still made him embarrassingly upset. Dance took a deep breath. He wasn't mad at Lust (never at Lust), but he still needed an outlet of some kind...

Dance smirked.

"ya like leather huh?" Dance slid his hand down, trailing over Lust's leather pants, until he was cupping the faint amethyst glow in the crotch. Lust mewled, bucking into his hand needfully, clinging to him tighter. Dance groped and squeezed, fighting against the material that didn't have enough give to get anywhere. "so how about you get off to it?" Dance knew this was a little mean, and he felt a twinge of guilt when he heard Lust's needy whine and felt him work his hips harder against his hand. He couldn't bring himself to feel too bad though, given the beautiful noises and expressions Lust was making for him. he had to admit, he loved leather too, especially on Lust.

After a minute of so of that, Dance pulled Lust close and brought them over to the couch, laying him on his back and straddling him.

Lust panted, magical residue leaking from his summoned tongue and sliding down his jaw. "dance, please, i-"

Dance cut him off by leaning down and drawing him into a kiss, fierce and strong and possessive. Lust moaned into his mouth, giving in to the assault of Dance's summoned tongue as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Dance kept up his teasing ministrations to Lust's panted crotch, his other hand tugging lightly at the collar he was still a bit upset about. Lust just moaned louder, arching up into his every touch.

Dance pulled his head away, leaving Lust panting, the heat from his breath making visible puffs in the otherwise lukewarm air. "we're alone, baby. what did i ask you to call me when we were alone?"

Lust grinned. _Oh, fuck, yes~_ He loved it when Dance got like this, primal and possessive and self sure. "daddy, please, i need you!" Lust reached up to cling to Dance's hoodie.

Dance pressed sweet skeletal kisses to Lust's neck and collarbone, using his hand to undo Lust's belts and push his pants low enough for Lust's erection to escape. He then guided one of Lust's hands down to it, wrapping Lust's delicate phalanges around his own length, and prompted them to start stroking. "don't stop until i say so, baby," Dance purred against Lust's skull.

Lust whined, his hand moving up and down his own length like his life depended on it. Dance pulled back, watching, his eye lights jumping from Lust's hand to his face.

"d-daddy, please, _mmmh~_ don't leave me like this," Lust moaned, his magic pulsing rapidly.

Dance leaned back down, bringing Lust into another dominating kiss. Lust moaned loud into Dance's mouth, coming hard all over the both of them. Dance purred, pressing into his lover harder, grinding the tent of his own pants into Lust's shaft.

When Dance finally broke the kiss, he gripped Lust and spun him so he was face down, then yanked his pants down further. "i didn't say to stop stroking, baby," he growled, pulling his own out and lining it up with Lust's ass. Lust screamed into the cushions as he was stretched, jacking off obediently the whole time. Dance murmured sweet nothings into the side of his skull, pawing at his ribs.

Lust came again when Dance finally hilted himself inside, trembling so hard Dance had to hold him upright with one hand.

Dance started to thrust, panting against Lust's neck. "you have no idea how crazy ya dive me," he murmured. "no idea at all..."

Lust keened softly as Dance picked up speed. "da-daddy, _haaaa~_ you're so _good_ to me, so good, so good~"

"did ya think about me today?" Dance pried. He knew it wasn't fair to ask Lust anything when he was like this, knew Lust didn't have much of a filter when he was so overcome with need and pleasure and the high of release, but Dance wanted to know the truth.

" _yes~_ all day! every hour! daddy's so good! so safe! i lo- _oh stars yes right there~!_ " Lust had shifted his weight (what little he was holding up under his own power) and it had let Dance push into a new spot. Lust came again, hard, his eye sockets watering as he screamed, tears joining the saliva dripping down his face.

Dance purred, jabbing that spot harder. "c'mon, babe, i know ya got one more in ya..." he murmured. He changed his rhythm, working his hips with a sensuality and strength that would have turned Lust into a babbling mess if he wasn't already.

Lust couldn't make anything that even resembled coherent words anymore, his eye lights blown out into huge inverted hearts that almost completely engulfed his half lidded sockets. His hand was working on his shaft still, the movements languid and mechanical.

Dance gave a few more frantic thrusts of his own before he crested his own peak, moaning loud into Lust's shoulder. The heated magic and the noise pushed Lust over that last edge, and he came with his lover, their bodies shuddering in sync before they both fell off the couch and onto the plush carpet.

Dance groaned softly, clutching Lust to his chest as he dispelled his magic. Lust, worn out, followed suit, giving one final shudder before his eyes drifted shut and he went limp. Dance took a moment, catching his breath, before he stripped himself and Lust both of their soiled sweaty clothes and brought them into Lust's bedroom via shortcut. Pulling Lust onto the bed with him, Dance let out a contented sigh.

Seeing Lust like this, exhausted, literally and metaphorically glowing, that satiated smile on his sleeping face, made everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'Ebott is a Multiverse' -style entry. God damn it.
> 
> Also: 69 KUDOS! Thats the Kinkiest mile stone!! WOOOOOH


	20. Day 19: Sleeping on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 Prompt: Prostitution/Sex Work; Olfactophilia (Scent); Nipple Play
> 
> Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into this aiming to do a different ship every day. See how that went?  
> Oh well. Such is life. I'm still meeting the prompts.

Lust sat at his Snowdin station, head in his arms as he dozed on the flat top. The empty mayonnaise jar, left open after being licked clean, was beginning to fill with fresh fallen snow. He knew he should probably be shivering from the cold, but to his feverish bones the winter chill was like a spring breeze, letting him relax a little more than he might have been able to otherwise. Lust didn't envy the residents of Hotland, who had to suffer the heat from both within and without. The Snow was one of the few things that helped keep him sane.

The crunch of approaching footsteps dragged Lust out of his stupor, although he did not open his eyes or raise his head. He didn't need to. He already knew who it was, the inexplicable wind of the Underground carrying the scent of leather, sweat, and dust. Maybe those scents might have incited fear or anxiety in another monster, but to Lust, they meant safety and reassurance. He made a soft huff of delight, spine tingling as the source drew ever closer.

The footsteps stopped in front of him, and for a moment the silence of the woods returned.

Then Lust's visitor spoke: "how much fer an hour?" The gruff, gravelly voice asked.

Lust opened one eye, grinning mischievously. "depends on what ya want, sweetie."

The other monster leaned forward, bracing his weight on the flat top in front of Lust. The soft click of his claws hitting the wood sent a shiver of anticipation down Lust's spine. A single crimson eye light stared back at him from the void of the other's left eye socket. Two rows of sharp, shark like teeth gleamed in the evening light, the glint of a single gold implant (the top left canine) flashing dangerously as he leaned forward, looming over Lust.

"that depends on whatcha got, sweetheart," Red retorted, grinning.

Lust purred, resting his chin on one arm, letting the fingers of his other hand walk across the wood top, creeping closer to one of Red's hands. "well... we have a special today... full chest for 5g."

Red snagged hold of the hand that brushed against his own, bringing it close to his face. "now i know yer _sellin'_ yerself short," he purred, eyes glinting.

Lust stood up, siting on the station and swinging his legs over so they were on either side of Red. "i don't _buy_ that," he purred back.

"yer underestimatin' yer _value_ ," Red stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Lust's middle, grasping at his spine.

"quite the _bargain_ for you, then, isn't it?"

"hows about ya put yer _money_ where yer mouth is?"

"it's a _deal_!"

Red let go of Lust's hand just long enough to pull 5g from his coat pocket and drop it in the snow cushioned mayo jar. Lust giggled, wrapping his arms around Red's neck, burying his face in the other's coat and breathing deep. He was immediately assaulted by the scent of sweat, leather, dust, mustard, and Red's natural musk, the familiar combination making his head reel. Lust started to purr, the low rumble oscillating through his bones as he clung tighter.

Red took the opportunity to undo Lust's pants, yanking them down and out of the way. Lust was already fully manifested, glowing bright in the evening shadows. He spread his legs wider for Red, whimpering at the exposure to the cold. Red cupped the back of Lust's skull, scratching teasingly with his claw as his other hand pulled out his own length.

Lust moaned as Red began to enter him, muffling it by burying his face deeper in Red's chest, slobbering all over him as he gasped and panted.

Red groaned, bracing his one hand on the sentry station counter as he held Lust close with the other. "fuckin' hell, ya gotta be th' hottest damn thing fer fuckin' _miles_ , an' i mean that in every sense in th' word..." After catching his own breath, he chuckled. "so where's my special?"

Lust nuzzled into the crook of Red's arm, grinning like an idiot. Red's voice sent shivers down his spine, and he only barely registered the words. He had a bit of difficulty concentrating, but he managed to summon a chest, filling out his shirt with glowing softness.

Red wasted no time reaching into it, pawing around. Lust keened softly when those delicate claws grazed over the stiff nubs of his chest, arching into Red's hand. Red grinned, pushed Lust down to lie on his back on the station, and shoved his shirt out of the way. Gripping a nipple in each hand, Red began to thrust. He tugged, rubbed, twisted them, watching as Lust fell apart.

And Lust _was_ falling apart. He hadn't experimented much with a chest before (his ribs were sensitive enough in his opinion) so he was completely blindsided by the novelty of it, of the electric jolt that even a seemingly minuscule amount of stimulation was capable of bringing. Red's claws were both cold and hot against his fevered pseudo-skin, and his dick was reaching him in all the right places, over and over and over, making it difficult to keep from screaming.

" _red~_ please, _yes~_ " Lust mewled, trying to keep his voice down, from carrying to far over the snow.

Red laughed. "fuckin' hell..." He leaned down, dragging his teeth over Lust's chest until his tongue could lap against one of his nipples. Lust lost it, moaning loud and clenching tight. Red thrust harder, biting down. Lust came with a scream, shuddering under him, clinging to his shoulders and back with a desperation that had boosted Red's ego.

Red came soon after, grunting a few more obscenities.

After he finally pulled himself together, Red growled, smashing his teeth to Lust's and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Lust moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Red's neck, pressing himself closer. He whined when Red pulled away.

"knew ya were sellin' yerself short," Red murmured, kneading at Lust's still present chest.

Lust chuckled. "ya don't have to pay me anything, sweetie, you know that right?"

Red snickered. "don't want that fish bitch thinkin' yer sleepin' on th' job. i ain't lettin' ya get in trouble fer me, sweetheart."

Lust laughed. "but it's my _job_ to sleep!" He argued, nuzzling, breathing in the now heavier scent of the monster still on top of him. "not that i don't appreciate the thought, but i don't want you thinking this is just work for me..."

Red growled, biting into Lust neck, making him yelp, then shudder. Lust relaxed in seconds, humming contentedly. Red pulled his teeth away, licking the thin rivulets of marrow away. "we'll just have ta remind me it ain't later tonight, after yer shift..." he murmured, low and feral.

Lust felt his SOUL swell, tugging Red closer and purring.

Red started to pull away. Lust growled, wrapping his legs around Red's spine and yanking him back inside. "it hasn't been an hour yet..."

Red smirked. "then where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does "fish bitch" count as a pun when directed at UnderLust Undyne?  
> It should.
> 
> That damn Mayo Jar had 15g in it before Red left. He got chewed out by his brother for skipping his second shift when he got home, only to leave 10 minutes later to go right back to UnderLust.
> 
> Lust bought himself a Cherry Bisicle the next day.


	21. Day 20: Blue's Revenge (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 Prompt: Pet Play; Feet; Threesome (or more)
> 
> Pairing: RottenCherryBerry (Underfell Sans x Underswap Sans x Swapfell Sans)
> 
> Sequel of [ Day 11: Blue's Revenge (Part 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28040733)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended sooner than i expected it to....

Blue returned to the shed after about an hour, humming cheerfully, a playful glint in his large starry eye lights as he observed the sight before him.

Black hung his head, panting heavily. His SOUL was glowing so bright in his chest cavity it was clearly visible through his shirt. His saliva, residual magic glowing icy blue, dripped down his jaw and fell to leave stains on his clothes. He hung in his bindings, roped to the chair, as though without them he would collapse. That may not have been far from the truth either, although he would never admit it. His hips juddered, and a soft whine escaped into the air as he suffered through another dry orgasm, one of many he had had since Blue had left them there.

Tied to the chair next to him, Red was in worse condition. Tears slid down from under the blindfold, saliva from behind the gag. Silver fluid dripped steadily from his SOUL, coating his lower spine and sacrum. He was sweating so much he was glowing pink, the many cracks and scratches on his battered frame standing in dark contrast. The bright red of his marrow from the freshest of those cuts accented and accentuated everything else, like silken ribbons. Desperate and half crazed, he worked his hips uselessly, bucking into the empty air in front of him, moaning low and weak.

Besides Red's muffled cries, the room was filled with the steady buzzing of the vibrating bullets still strapped in place on each of Blue's captives, the low hum of the pumps still working diligently on their summoned members, and the soft clacking of their bones, clinking like ceramic against one another as they both shook violently.

Blue grinned. "I'M BACK!" He announced, alerting the others to his presence as he took off his gloves.

Black looked up. Blue could see his eye lights were hazy, the shape fuzzy and unclear. "About T-time..!" He tried to growl, but his voice was so weak it came out more like a stage whisper.

Blue smirked. He wasn't surprised exactly, but he was certainly proud, that both monsters had endured so long being stuck like that; Black especially, given he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of this kind of abuse. He walked over, switching off all the toys. Black gave a small sigh of relief, but Red whined louder. Blue began peeling off the toys from Black, chuckling at each jerk and twitch his light touches brought. Black scowled at him, but groaned softly as the probe was removed, throwing his head back and swallowing a moan.

Blue did the same to Red, setting the toys aside, although he did not remove Red's probe. He then gripped at Red's swollen shaft, stroking it lovingly. Red keened, whimpering and thrashing. Blue kissed at the feverish pseudo skin, nuzzling it one more time before standing up and starting to unhook Red's gag. "I hope you've learned your lesson," he murmured in that low deep voice that always drove Red crazy.

Red coughed as the gag was pried from between his sharp teeth, a piteous whine following. "i did, _i did, 'm sorry, 'm sorry_ blue, baby, sweetheart, please, forgive me, _forgive me,_ mercy, mercy, _mercy~!_ " He babbled, slurring his words like a drunkard, his SOUL pulsing rapidly, throwing the shadows of his ribs over the walls.

Blue leaned close, nuzzling Red's neck and stroking his damp face. Red moaned just from the gentle kisses to his cervical, his bones sensitive and on fire.

" _fffffu-_ fer th' love o'- blue, please, lemme- lemme-," Red continued to plead, just barely catching himself from cursing.

Blue smiled. "Do you need to use the safeword?" He asked, rubbing at Red's jaw with one hand, his arm with the other.

"n-nah..." Red murmured back, finally starting to truly catch his breath. "j-just really wanna-"

Blue nipped gently at Red's jaw, working at the sore joint with his one hand on the other side. "We have a guest, teddybear. Guests go first, remember?" Red groaned softly, but nodded his head as he panted, his hot breath making visible puffs in the chilly air of the uninsulated shed. Blue smiled wider, and started to untie Red from his chair.

Black watched from his seat, taking slow even breaths to help calm himself down. He watched as Red rubbed at his chaffed arms, while Blue untied his legs. He watched as Red did not make a move for either his blindfold or his aching sex, even as he continued to quiver in his seat. He watched as Blue looped one of ropes around Red's collar, the only thing close to clothes he had been allowed, and guided him with it to leave the chair and kneel on the floor.

Blue smiled, reaching out with the hand not currently holding the rope-now-leash, and stroked at Red's skull. Red leaned into the touch desperately, his dick twitching in excitement. Blue then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie, pressing it to Red's teeth. Red took it into his mouth whole, licking at Blue's bare hand to get any crumbs after he swallowed. Blue watched as the GREEN magic in the snack healed away most of the damage he had inflicted earlier, leaving only a few new scars on Red's legs. He scratched lovingly under Red's chin, making the other whimper needily, before gently but firmly tugging on the rope, prompting Red to start crawling, following Blue's guidance without question.

Red never needed to question Blue, he trusted his lover with everything he had. His hopes, his fears, his pride, his SOUL, Red had given them all to Blue a long time ago.

"Your Pet Is Well Trained," Black observed aloud, his voice still heavy with need of his own.

Blue chuckled. "Red is a good boy," he agreed, guiding Red to kneel in front of Black. "And now he'll show you how good he is. Since you two already know each other so well..." Blue reached out and yanked off Black's boots, setting them aside neatly next to his armor.

Black yelped, fighting it uselessly, straining against his bindings. "What The Fuck?!"

Blue smiled knowingly, petting Red's head. "Get to it," He purred, pushed Red's head down until he brushed against Black's bare foreleg. Red made a face, clearly not pleased with the close proximity to Black, but didn't argue -- he would do a lot worse for Blue, and do it gladly. Red stuck his tongue between Black's radius and ulna, curling it around the bone and licking along the inner surfaces.

Black's breath hitched, his member twitching eagerly. He had had enough time to cool down, so it wasn't enough yet to send him over the edge. That being said, his bones were still sensitive, and Red was now touching a place on him he kept covered for a (now obvious) reason. He shivered, his SOUL pulsing brightly, its silver fluid dripping down to slide down his spine, oozing down to his sacrum to drip through the foramen and pool in his seat. His leg jolted at the sensation of Red's teeth grazing over the surface of his bones, too light to leave a mark.

Red snickered, feeling the way the bone quivered under his attention. 

"WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE FUCKING TEETH, MONGREL!!" Black snapped. "I DON'T KNOW WHY BLUE BOTHERS TO KEEP YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SERVICE A GUEST RIGHT!!"

That got Red to scowl, pulling his mouth away. _Fuck, did he want to make that big mouth shut permanently._ Then Red got an idea. He scooted back a bit, letting his head sink lower and lower down Black's leg.

Blue caught on to what Red was going for, and smiled. He tugged Red back, petting his head to let him know to stay sitting for a moment. Then he went behind Black, and slowly eased his chair backward, until Black was basically laying on his back, his legs in the air. Black squirmed, arching his spine to adjust to the new angle. He scowled up at Blue, not liking the glint in his eyes that had proved to only mean trouble. Blue just went back to Red and tapped him, indicating he should continue.

Black squirmed more. He didn't like how this new angle made it difficult to see what was going on. He couldn't see more than the top of Red's skull over the edge of the chair. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON N- _mmmh~_ "

Red leaned forward, until his skull bumped into the sole of Black's foot. He smirked, sticking his tongue out to caress the delicate metatarsals. Black's sharp commanding voice cut right off, devolving into a breathy low note. Red snickered. He had suspected Black had a weakness like this ever since the body swap. He curled his tongue, pressing the tip into the spaces between the bone, sliding it up and down as he felt them shift and quiver helplessly.

Blue stood behind Red, watching Black's toes curl while the rest of him seemed to melt. He stepped up to the other leg, running his cool bare knuckles along the sole of that foot as he leaned over to watch Black's face.

Black's eye lids were almost all the way closed, his head thrown back and to the side as he breathed raggedly. His SOUL thrummed in time with the twitches of his dick, which was weeping all over his sacrum and spine. Black's face glowed a bright steely blue, a perfect match to the rest of his joints (as well as his summoned sex). His breath came out fast and ragged, tiny slivers of his voice carried on each visible puff of air.

Red leaned closer, working his tongue a little faster, a little harder. He moved his focus from the metatarsals to the phalanges, curling around and stroking Black's hallux, which got him an audible huff. He nipped carefully at the tips of the distal phalanges, then slid his tongue down to press into Black's calcaneus. Black shivered, his hips starting to rock unconsciously.

Blue reached out and gripped onto Black's cock, pumping it roughly. Black groaned, thrusting into his hand. "SHIT!" He wheezed, his head turning to face the other side. Red caught on, and upped his own game, sliding his teeth to tease the inner spaces between Black's metatarsals as his tongue lapped mercilessly against the bone.

Black came with a soft grunt, ice blue magic shooting to cover himself and the floor under him.

Blue pulled his hand away, licking the sticky magic from his phalanges with a grin. He then began untying Black, starting with his arms. "Now it's your turn, Red," he said, voice dripping with excitement of his own.

Red stopped, sitting back, his grin stretching wide across his face as his aching length throbbed hard between his legs.

Black grinned wickedly, because he could see that glint in Blue's eyes again, and for once, it wasn't directed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but it isn't over yet!
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	22. Day 21: Blue's Revenge (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Prompt: Double (Or more) Penetration; Impact Play; Shower/Bath
> 
> Pairing: RottenCherryBerry (and also just Cherryberry)
> 
> Sequel of [ Day 20: Blue's Revenge (Part 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230925/chapters/28275993)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i intended for this to be longer but i just don't have the energy...  
> i feel kinda bad because i wanted this to end better than this...  
> sorry everyone.
> 
> hope it isn't too terrible

Black stood to his feet. He ignored the state of his clothes, how sticky and hot he felt. He ignored the way his SOUL continued to leak fluid, how his bones still burned with the rush of magic unspent. Right now his eyes were on Blue. Blue's eyes were on Red.

Red sat patiently on his knees,clawing at the floorboards beneath him, his body still shimmering in sweat and silver SOUL fluid, his shaft stiff and pulsing, the probe visible through the translucent pseudo flesh. The blindfold was damp still around the edges, clinging to his face. His sharp teeth, gleaming in the light of his brightly glowing SOUL and magic, were slightly parted as he panted, his bones trembling.

Blue knelt down beside Red, pulling the rope still tied to his collar taunt. "You've been very patient today," he praised in that low voice that sent visible shivers down Red's spine. "You've really improved! I'm so proud of you, Red!" He nuzzled into Red's neck, kissing his cervical vertebrae. He used his other hand to stroke at Red's swollen length.

Red groaned, leaning into both points of contact with a loud whine. " _shi- s-_ stars, _ffffffffu- haaa~_ blue, c'mon, please, just fu- just-" His tongue glowed brightly behind his teeth, more pink saliva dripping from between them in a glowing rivulet down his mandible. Red bucked his hips, fighting hard not to slur obscenities through the hot haze his mind was engulfed in.

Blue giggled softly, taking a few more moments to tease before guiding Red back towards the empty middle of the floor. Black followed after them silently, careful not to let his bare feet click on the wood floor. Blue set Red up on his hands and knees, taking his position behind him, gripping his hips and rubbing soothing circles into the summoned flesh. He finally used one hand to pull out his own member, thick and slicked with his own pre, and ground it against Red eagerly. Red moaned shamelessly, grinding his ass back into Blue as he leaned down on his elbows and buried his face in his arms.

Black took the place in front of Red's face, gripping him by the collar and hoisting him up to be level with his groin. Red yelped, which only made Black more amused. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, MONGREL?"

Red growled. "get yer fu-"

" _Red~_ ," Blue warned, pressing the tip of his member against Red's hole.

Red shut his mouth with a loud snap, panting heavy.

"REALLY BLUE, I MISJUDGED YOU. YOU HAVE THIS WILD BEAST SO DOMESTICATED I CAN BARELY RECOGNIZE HIM!" Black hummed approvingly as he grazed the clawed fingers of his free hand against the side of Red's face.

Red growled low again, blushing brightly, but he didn't say anything. Blue began to ease himself into Red, gripping his hips and pressing forward with heavy panting of his own. Red tried to hold in his voice, now that he was so much more aware of Black's presence, but the effort proved futile. He mewled, gasping at the friction that had him quivering helplessly.

Black yanked a bit on the collar, making Red gasp and pant even more. He used his other hand to unto the blindfold, tossing it to the floor. "HOLD STILL," he commanded.

Red blinked at the sudden onslaught of light, huffing in irritation. Then he yelled out wordlessly, as his right eye socket was suddenly filled with Black's steely blue shaft. He attempted to pull back, but he just slid himself further onto Blue, after which Black yanked him forward, thrusting his dick down further into his skull. The shaft glided passed the rim of his socket until it hit the back surface of his skull, the intrusion an obvious pressure to the thick magic swirling within, mixing it and driving Red further into a haze.

Black smirked at the look on Red's face, tired and needy and absolutely wrecked, his tongue a beacon in his mouth, the red glow mixing with Black's blue to cast purple hues across his face, as though he were covered in bruises. He yanked harder on the collar, chuckling darkly. "YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU, PAIN-SLUT? LOVE GETTING FUCKED IN THE ASS WHILE I FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL??"

"Language, Black!" Blue admonished, starting to thrust. "I only just got him to watch his own cursing!"

Black laughed, beginning to thrust himself. "IS THAT WHY HE HASN'T BEEN TELLING ME TO FUCK OFF?!"

Blue laughed breathily. "He's been working really hard to improve himself... Haven't you, Red?"

Red clawed at the floorboards under him, the wood splintering. "y-yeah. hard. _real hard._ c'mon, _c'mon~_ , blue, ya said it was my turn, lemme- _lemme-_ " He was sluring his words again, legs quivering, barely holding his weight.

Blue smiled. "Thats right, I did, didn't I?" Without slowing his own pace, he reached down and gripped the exposed end of the probe. "So you want this out?"

" _yes~ fu- yes~ please~_ " Red begged, sounding desperate as he rolled his hips.

Black groaned softly, hearts thrumming in his sockets at the sight and sound of Red begging on all fours. He hammered faster into Red's skull, yanking on the collar with each thrust. Blue smiled, and began to pull the probe out slowly, by fractions of an inch. Red moaned, clutching at Black's leg for support, gulping for air as he was assaulted at every turn.

Blue finally, carefully, removed the probe. A stream of residual magic shot out of Red, dripping thick to the floor to mix with the silver fluid already there.

Red sighed with relief, his SOUL pounding brighter now that it was free, his cries louder and deeper. His eye sockets welled with tears of relief and overstimulation as his body was wracked with the huge wave of the orgasm he had been so long denied. "thank you, _thank you_ , thank you, _haaa~_ "

Blue purred, pumping Red slowly, feeling each spasm of his pseudo skin, the heat of him. He felt himself getting close, brought nearer his own end by the tightness of Red's clenching magic. He let go, only to flick his wrist and bring the paddle from before to his hand. He rubbed the flat of it against Red's sacrum, then brought it down hard. Red yelped, the shock and sting sending a rush of electricity up and down his spine. He came again.

Black watched in delight, savoring every twitch and scream that Red offered, the vibrations bringing him closer to his own end. He picked up his pace, matching his motions to Blue. Red sobbed, slurring incoherent babble and shredded abortions of Blue's name.

Blue came hard, smashing down the paddle so hard it broke in half over Red's bruised coccyx. The shuddered throws this sent Red into, as he followed shortly after Blue, pulled Black into his own ecstasy. For a moment, all three of them were frozen, shaking in time with each other as their ragged breathing and sweet voices merged in a harmony of bliss.

Then it was over, and they all collapsed to the floor.

Black was the first to stand, carefully pulling his clothes back on, leaving his boots for last. He smirks at Blue, who by this point was just sitting up, and Red, who still lay motionless on the floor except for a few spasms. "THANKS FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT. YOUR TRAP WAS ACTUALLY RATHER GOOD." As he left, he said over his shoulder, "I'LL HAVE TO SHOW YOU ONE OF MINE SOMETIME."

Blue chuckled, watching the proud monster take his leave as he fixed his own clothes. He then looked down at Red, who was still a mess on the floor. Smiling, Blue once more reached for his dimension box. From it he pulled out a large dark blanket, which he wrapped around Red carefully. He picked up his boyfriend bridal style, cudding him to his chest with a chaste kiss to his cheek. Red blinked up at him, grinned weakly, then snuggled into Blue's hold, trusting him implicitly.

Blue carried Red back into the main house, marching to the bathroom. Red came to just in time to maintain his own balance when Blue sat him on the edge of the tub. He chuckled, watching Blue strip. "ya know how much i love it when ya take charge like that?" He asked sleepily, half lidded eyes trained on his lover.

"YES I DO," Blue affirmed, kicking off his boots and letting his pants fall. "AND I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE IT! AND HOW HAPPY YOU SEEM AFTERWARD! LIKE RIGHT NOW..." He came over, nuzzling his skull against Red's, kissing softly as he unwrapped him from the blanket and eased him into the tub. "BUT NOW YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY FILTHY!! AND THAT WON'T DO!"

Red smirked. "ya better join me then. i'm too lazy ta get all this on my own." His SOUL had dematerialized at some point between being picked up and put down, but his bones still glowed with the blush of his magic.

Blue smiled. "THAT WAS THE PLAN!" he turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to the optimum setting before getting behind Red. Blue sat with his back against the wall, pulling Red into his lap and resuming his previous affections. Red hummed, leaning back and relaxing, letting the water wash over him and slowly chip away at the sweat and grim. Blue decided on a more active approach, however, and with a bit of BLUE magic had a wash rag in his hand, which he used to start cleaning Red's face.

Red leaned into the touch, a low purr rumbling in his chest. Getting attention, especially affectionate attention, from Blue was one of his favorite things, and being lazy about it was icing on the cake. He let his eyes drift shut, huffing contentedly. He was almost asleep when he felt Blue's other hand stroke along his lumbar vertebrae. Red gasped, arching into the gentle touch, is eyes shooting open. "w-what was that for?!"

Blue smiled, his one hand still caressing his lumbar vertebrae, wiping away bits of liquid magic the water had loosened with little scratches. "YOU WERE FALLING ASLEEP! ALSO I NEED YOUR EYES OPEN. THERE IS GUNK IN YOUR SOCKET."

Red gripped Blue's femurs on either side, bracing himself. His SOUL was already pounding hot again. He obediently kept his right socket open, letting Blue reach inside and scoop out Black's magic. He shivered, his body melting into every gentle touch. Red knew that if anyone else tried to get even half as close to him as Blue did, he'd either have a panic attack or kill them. But here he was, letting Blue have his way, not only without a fuss, but while feeling utterly safe. Even after all this time, it still blew Red's mind.

Blue didn't take that trust for granted. It filled him with a warm sense of pride. He finished cleaning out Red's skull, then began to scrub at his ribs. He watched as Red's face dusted brighter with the color of his magic, getting worked up as he cleaned his chest cavity thoroughly. Blue intended to polish each bone individually.

Red clutched harder at Blue's legs, throwing his head back and again letting his eyes drift shit. A soft groan escaped him, which only spurred Blue on. The hand on his spine crept lower to his sacrum foramen, scratching at the flakes of dried magic that still clung to the rims. Red bucked his hips up at that, crying out softly before glaring at Blue. "ya _tryin'_ t' get me all worked up again?!"

Blue grinned. "MAYBE." Was all he said, moving the washcloth to clean the inside of Red's ribcage.

Red couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, he sat up and spun to pin Blue under him, pressing into a frantic, passionate kiss, his tongue darting out to take control of Blue's mouth.

Blue squeaked in surprise, dropping the cloth. His eye lights dilated in surprise, starting as circles, which shifted to hearts. His eye lids drifted shut, mewling happily into Red's mouth. His arms snaked around Red, one to clutch at Red's skull and keep him there, the other to cling to the posterior of his ribcage for support. His face dusted over with cyan light, racing down to highlight his joints and pulse in time with Red.

Red pulled away, a shit eating grin splitting his face. "hows about i clean ya my way?" he asked, licking the outside of his teeth to get at the few thin threads of blue saliva clinging to them.

Blue shivered, looking up at him with unbridled affection. "I'd like that..." Blue pulled Red back into another kiss, taking it slow and sweet this time.

Red pulled away again after a while, trailing his tongue down Blue's neck, to his clavicle, to his sternum, hitting all the spots he knew would drive the other monster crazy. He licked at each rib in turn, just as meticulous as Blue had been not a moment ago. Blue panted under him, clinging to his shoulders, the sound of the water loud to both their metaphorical ears. Red scratched at Blue's spine before finally opting to reach in and draw out his SOUL.

Blue was only a second behind, pulling out Red's SOUL with a deft motion.

The two SOULs hung in the air, just in front of the monster's sternum. Red pressed back into Blue, diving into another kiss, and in the process smashed their SOULs together between them. Both monsters keened, loud and heavy, as they were bombarded with a stereo effect of pleasure. Their magic intertwining in a mimicry of their bodies. Red undulated his body, creating a sweet friction between them, as he tasted Blue's very essence on his tongue. Blue clung tighter, breaking from the kiss just so he could hide his face in Red's neck, biting onto his collar to try and muffle his screaming.

Red held him, gasping and panting as their bodies shook. He growled deeply, the rumbling in his chest vibrating outward and into the SOULs sandwiched between them.

There was a blinding flash of light, and a splatter of color. Red and Blue sank to the floor of the tub, panting and purring in equal measure. Red spun them around, so he was the one against the wall, and settled Blue on his chest, as their SOULs dematerialized inside them both.

The water ran with a swirl of silver, cyan, and crimson, melding into a pale lilac color before it finally hit the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black goes home and has a bath of his own.  
> Blue and Red end up laying in the tub cuddling until they use up all the hot water
> 
> <3 Happy End <3


	23. Day 22: Thank Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 Prompt: Glory Hole; Collaring; Scars
> 
> Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans)  
> Also kinda Lust x (the canine unit and other random drunkards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rust. Again.  
> God damn it.  
> I need more variety.
> 
> At least the prompts are met.

Lust sat alone in the little cubby hole behind the wall of Grillby's bar, waiting patiently near the hole that was now crusted with dried fluids, all in various colors, making a rainbow splatter all around the inside surface. His face was in even worse condition, a rainbow of reds and blues and purples and whites, broken up by his own tear stains. He'd been 'hidden' there for the better part of three hours, and as much fun as it was, his legs were starting to get sore from kneeling on the hardwood floor. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wasn't used to being covered in residual magic like this anymore either, and it was starting to itch. He cared about his friends, and he was glad to be able to help them out, but he was tired and uncomfortable and a little lonely, and now all Lust wanted was for his agreed upon shift to be over.

Another dick appeared, blocking out the light from the bar as it slid its way through the hole to throb next to Lust's head. Lust couldn't tell who it belonged to, but it was fleshy and long, so he assumed it was one of the canine unit. He gripped it, stroking up and down the available length before sticking out his tongue and curling around the it. The hot flesh quivered and throbbed under his touch, and he could hear a muffled groan from behind the wall, closer and clearer than the rest of the chatter of the bar scene. Lust smirked, getting into the zone and pulling the whole thing down his conjured throat, moaning around it so the vibrations of his voice would travel into it. He swallowed a few times, testing the girth, before starting to bob his head, tongue grinding and slopping against the underside.

The taste, just like all the ones before them, wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't _nice_ either. Lust remembered it wasn't so long ago that any cock would taste divine to him, but recently, all he wanted was the one... Lust closed his eyes, reaching up and rubbing at his clavicle. Maybe he could try and pretend again. it didn't help with the others, but he could try.

Lust worked his magic diligently, constricting just right around the shaft he had taken, stroking what wasn't in his mouth with his talented fingers. His other hand slid down from his clavicle and slipped up his shirt, gripping his sternum and stroking at the cartilage, and when that wasn't enough, dive into his pelvic inlet and toyed with his sacrum. He whined softly, working faster, eye lights flickering in the darkness. He couldn't get off to this, it wasn't good enough. _Nobody else was good enough-_

The flesh in his mouth spasmed, and then his skull was filled with thick viscous magic, smelling of smoke and dog treats. Lust swallowed as much as he could, but some dripped down his mandible and fell to speckle his black leather pants with more white. he pulled his mouth away, coughing a few times as he licked his teeth as clean as he could get them. The dick went limp, and slowly pulled out, two soft taps going on the wall, the signal for 'thank you' they had all silently agreed upon.

Lust leaned against the wall, panting softly, his one hand still curled around his coccyx. He was so done being here. He didn't mind helping his friends, and he had agreed to do this, but he wanted to go home now. He wanted-

Lust realized the din of the crowd had gone deathly quiet. He blinked away his depressing thoughts, listening. Footsteps approached the cubby, the silhouette of someone blocking out the light as they stopped right in front of the hole. Lust waited, thinking at first that it was just another person looking for some relief, but then he caught the faint whiff of a familiar scent, and felt the pressure of someone's intent, and a shiver ran down his spine.

A deep rumbling growl makes it through the wall, and then the cubby door was yanked open. Lust squeezed his eyes shut to the sudden bright light, blocking it with one hand. He felt something soft wrap around his neck, then heard a soft click. He blinked down, seeing the rim of the colorful leather collar now secured around his neck, right before a leash was attached and he was yanked forward by it. He instinctively threw his arms in front of him, catching himself on something sturdy. He felt the leather under his hands, smelling of mustard and sweat and cigarette smoke, and his whole body began to relax.

Red, growling only marginally less, wrapped his arm around Lust. "we're goin' home. now." he snarled, the fire of his crimson eye light blazing so furiously it made Grillby look dim.

"Hey, you can't just-" someone started to say, but given the surge of violent intent, and the sudden silence, Red must have scared them into submission.

Lust heard the sound of chairs squeaking as people stood up. Now Red's intent wasn't the only one. Lust sighed, knowing just what this must look like to his friends -- some stranger, looking dangerous and angry, just waltzes in and behaves aggressive and rough. It would take too long to explain everything (even, if not especially, given there were so many parts that he couldn't tell them). Lust had to think fast.

Reaching up, Lust wrapped his arms around Red's neck, and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. Red held him tighter, looping the end of the leash over his wrist to free his hand, which quickly clung to the back of Lust's skull, familiar sharp claws grazing the smooth surface. Lust hooked one leg over Red's pelvis, moaning softly as he could finally, finally taste the magic he had been craving all night. Red's growl shifted to something more predatory, his tongue making strong sweeping motions, coating Lust's mouth with his own saliva with a desperation and fury that had Lust's legs giving out under him.

Red held Lust up, breaking the kiss and glaring down at him. "i should kill 'm all right fuckin' now an' fuck ya brainless 'n their dust," he hissed, although there was more affection in his voice than threat.

"i know," Lust purred, nuzzling as he caught his breath.

"i should beat yer ass fer scarin' the shit outa me," Red continued, tugging gently at the leash. "leavin' this thing in yer room, goin' out only stars knows where without even leavin' a fuckin' note, yer lucky i ain't got no fuckin' organs 'r i'd a had a heart attack!"

Lust clung to him tighter. "i didn't wanna get it messed up..."

"it'll survive a bit o' fuckin' jizz ya lil shit," Red snapped, tugging on it again. He started to pull Lust back towards the door, shooting dirty looks at the other patrons.

Lust let go with one arm, unhooking his leg so he could walk alongside Red. "i... i really did scare ya, huh." It wasn't a question. Lust felt that uncomfortable squeezing in his SOUL, and pressed himself closer to Red's hip as he walked. Red had probably had a nightmare, and come looking for Lust, for either comfort or to assuage his own fears. And not only had Lust not been wearing his gift, he'd been missing.

"yeah ya fuckin' did," Red dug at him, kicking the door open and walking out into the snow with Lust held tight, a white knuckled grip on the leash. "an' after ya clean that shit off, yer makin' it up t' me."

Lust walked back to his and Papyrus's house with Red, for once glad that his brother was staying with Mettaton again. He pushed Red gently to sit on the couch once they were inside, waiting patiently for him to let go of the leash. Then he went and washed off his face.

When Lust came back to the livingroom he promptly straddled Red's lap and pressed into another kiss, sweet and reassuring. Red snatched up the leash again, pulling it taunt to keep Lust in that kiss as his other hand clawed at Lust's hip. Lust moaned out, gripping Red's jacket and easing it off his shoulders. Red got the message, breaking the kiss to shuck it off, tossing it to the couch next to them, quickly followed by his sweater.

Lust wasted no time twining his phalanges through Red's ribs, trailing his tongue down his neck and over his collarbone. He grazed his tongue over the small cuts and scars that littered his lover's body, tracing them with his tongue, enjoying the taste of him. Red's breath hitched, his claws gripping at Lust's hips again, tighter this time. He groaned softly, visibly relaxing. Red let his head roll back, humming contentedly, his rumbling growls gradating to pleased purring.

Lust continued to nibble, lick, and stroke at each of Red's ribs, tracing every scar, reverent and loving. He watched as every place he touched began to glow with a lovely rosy light, as the turmoil he could feel raging inside the one he loved began to quell. When he had Red completely relaxed, and that goofy, vulnerable grin was on his face, Lust bit down on his clavicle lightly. Red responded by undoing Lust's belts without looking, reaching inside his pants to finger at Lust's now wet, dripping core. _Seeing Red like this was more of a turn on than the last three hours combined!_ And now Lust needed him more than anything.

Red smirked, scissoring before pulling his hand out and looking at Lust knowingly. Lust scrambled off and kicked his pants off. Red pulled out his own member, stroking it with the same hand he had drenched in Lust's magic. Lust impaled himself on Red as fast as his body would allow him, clutching tight to his ribs and moaning. He worked his hips frantically, panting heavy against Red's neck. Red snickered, a little breathless, clinging to him hard. he started to buck upward, digging deeper into Lust deliciously.

"d-don'tcha ever do that t' me again," Red growled, thrusting up harder. Lust keened, eyes half lidded as he rode out the waves of pleasure that continued to build up. He clenched hard, making Red hiss with nervous laughter.

It wasn't long before they were both crashing down in ecstasy. Red held Lust tighter to his chest, sliding to lay on the couch longways with Lust held against him, throwing his sweater to the floor and his jacket over the both of them like a blanket. Lust hummed contentedly, snuggling closer against him as he closed his eyes to finally sleep.

Red's last thoughts before following suit were how glad he was to have been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be kinda confusing to follow.  
> but i'm too tired to go back and clarify everything.


	24. Day 23: Just Let Me Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 Prompt: Shibari; Corset; Against a Wall
> 
> Pairing: (Swap!)Muffyrus (Swap!Muffet x Swap!Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful garbage that makes very little sense but I'm exhausted and don't give a damn so take it.
> 
> It's also short... so... ugh this is bad. a total 'miss'

Papyrus leaned on the bar top, looking at the empty honey bottle with unfocused eyes. He sighed. He had come here to try and forget everything, but it wasn't actually working. It was just making him feel worse. He irritably shoved the empty bottle away from him, hiding his face in his arms, in the orange fabric of his hoodie.

Muffet wiped down the last of the tables, finishing the cleanup before closing. Besides Papyrus, nobody else was left in the building, her other patrons having gone home for the night. But she could tell her favorite customer wasn't ready to leave. Dusting off her many hands, she flipped the sign to show she was closed and turned off the outside lights.

Muffet walked up behind Papyrus, two of her hands going to stroke at his pelvis, two twining around his torso, squeezing gently at his ribs through his clothes, and the last two cupping his face and neck, stroking soothingly as they pulled him up from his slouch. "Ahuhuhu~ you're so tense, deary~ Bad day?"

Papyrus stiffened at first, but found it difficult to care enough to resist the spider monster's affection. He sighed, leaning back into her. "yeah. not the best, muff," he admitted quietly, huffing when one of her hands slipped beneath his hoodie and trailed up his spine.

"Then how about we don something to make it better, hmm~?" Muffet cooed sweetly against his skull.

Papyrus closed his eyes, humming a soft agreement. _Anything to try and forget._

Muffet purred, licking her lips. She focused her magic as hundreds of tiny threads of spider silk curled and wove through the air, spinning together and creating thick bands of rope. She carefully eased her hands away from the skeleton, letting the silken ropes weave and coil around his frame in intricate criss cross patterns. The rope knotted here and there, lining up those knots with key locations on the skeleton's body: his sternum, his clavicles, the ridges of his spine, his coccyx, and his pubic symphysis, pressing down on them all through the buffer of his clothes.

Papyrus's breath hitched as he felt the rope tighten around him, linking his arms behind his back and securing them in place. A soft breathy noise escaped him as the knots pressed into his more sensitive places. He turned his head to look at Muffet. She was stripping, taking off her more business like bartender suit to reveal the effeminate corset that kept her shape beneath. he felt his mouth go dry. She was a vision, in that tight binding and nothing else.

Muffet giggled a the bright amber blush on the skeleton's face, twitching two fingers of one hand to pull the rope webbing tighter. Papyrus grunted, and would have lost his balance and fallen off his stool if the web wasn't holding him up now. Muffet giggled, yanking him to his feet and helping him stand with her web.

"Ready for the real fun?" the spider asked, tugging on the rope, making the knots grind into every tender place at once.

Papyrus groaned loud, grinning. "as i'll ever be," he answered.

Muffet kissed at his cervical. "good."

Muffet again let her hands snake over the monster now at her mercy. She pulled on the rope, nibbling at his exposed neck as he gasped and panted. One hand stroked at his groin lovingly, waiting for the buildup of magic and heat to take tangible form. Papyrus gasped and shuddered, his legs trembling as hard as the rest of him, as his head slumped forward to rest on Muffet's shoulder. His magic slowly pooled in his pelvic inlet, glowing bright from beneath his clothes. Muffet purred, carefully angling the one bit of rope away so she could unto his tented pants and free his throbbing cock. She stroked it, teasingly, three times, before moving the rope back over it and pulling, making the knot there rub blissfully along the base.

Papyrus arched his back, straining against the silken threads, rutting into both them and the knuckles of Muffet's one hand uselessly. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. Taking hold of his own magic, Papyrus gripped Muffet in BLUE and threw her hard against a bare wall across the room. He took a single step, in a blink crossing the VOID and the closing the space between them. Papyrus pressed his body against her desperately, grinding his cock against her slick core. Muffet sighed happily, slinging one leg over his hip and guiding him in.

Papyrus then took the lead, thrusting viciously, pounding so hard into her that Muffet could feel the wood at her back strain and bend. She gripped onto his shoulders with four arms, the last pair gripping the rope and pulling it taunt.

For a few moments, the only noise was the wet of magic and the thump of Muffet's body being smashed into the wall, along with the heavy, ragged breathing of two monsters lost in their own pleasure.

Muffet screamed her climax twice before Papyrus came, and they both sank to the floor of the empty restaurant.


	25. Day 24: Let Them See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 Prompt: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism; Fisting; Sixty-nine
> 
> Pairing: Alphyne (Alphys x Undyne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still short, and sweet-ish... but it hits the prompts so whatever. I'm so tired wtf.

Basking in the setting sun, Alphys let out a contented sigh. She had dreamed of the surface all her life, of the open air and the warmth of the sun, but nothing in her wildest dreams prepared her for the reality. The sand was perfect, warm and soft and giving, as though it was made to cushion her scaly body as she sunbathed. The wind carried the scent of salt and water, the gentle lull of the tide breaking over the shore acting as natural white noise, letting her relax for the first time in what she would swear was her entire life.

But none of this wasn't even close to the best part of her life on the surface.

No.

The best part was the unmistakable presence that sat next to her, a beacon of strength and security.

The best part was Undyne.

Undyne sat in the sand inches away, one leg extended out in front of her, while the other was pulled up to her chest, letting her lean on it for balance. She gazed out on the seemingly endless expanse of water before them, watching the sunset reflect off the surface in a blinding haze of orange and gold. Alphys opened one eye, watching the fish monster. Undyne's one good eye was moist, the fading sunlight glimmering in the unshed tears, making her golden eyes glow in mimicry of the view which was reflected in them.

For a moment, Alphys just lay there, enjoying the serenity and the view of the woman she had already decided to spend the rest of her life with.

Then Undyne turned to look back at her, that huge toothy smile spreading across her face. "Have fun today, nerd?" She asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"I- uh, yes?" Alphys squeaked, feeling heat rise to her cheeks just from that much attention. She was still a bit shaken from the kiss they had shared earlier, not that she regretted it in the least. She had never liked anything more. It was just that, no matter how many times they did it (or even more personal things), the novelty never seemed to wane. It was always as amazing as the first time, leaving the poor lizard flustered and giddy and embarrassed.

"Me too!" Undyne's smile grew, and she scooted closer. "But, uh, it doesn't, you know, have to end yet, right?"

Alphys felt her SOUL skip a beat, her magic thrumming in her ears. "W-what do you m-m-mean?"

The next thing Alphys knew, Undyne was on top of her and she couldn't breath because they were kissing. Alphys yelped in surprise, but threw her stubby arms around the fish monster's neck, holding her tight. Undyne responded favorably, pressing her self closer.

Alphys gasped for air when Undyne finally pulled away. Undyne smiled down at her, laughing at her flushed face and glazed expression. She enjoyed the sight for a time, then seemed to get an idea, and spun around, her hips in line with Alphys' head.

"Um, U-undyne? What are you d-doing?" The nervous, flustered lizard asked.

Undyne slid both hands between Alphys' thick thighs, prying them apart, nipping at the inner scales with a surprising amount of gentleness. "What I wanna do, ya nerd," she answered, pulling the crotch of Alphys' blue one-piece swimsuit out of the way, baring her awakened core to the cool ocean breeze.

Alphys squeaked, clutching onto Undyne's legs as her face grew even redder, the scarlet hue creeping down her neck. "W-wait! W-e're out in th-the open! S-someone might see!"

Undyne chuckled, licking at the slit. "Exciting, right? Besides, like I care if anyone knows I'm getting the best girl on the market. Let 'em all see for all I care!"

Alphys was certain she would pass out -- this woman was going to kill her! She groaned, high and feeble, as Undyne licked again and again, before starting in with those long, muscular fingers. First one, than two, working diligently to ease her loose and open, Undyne's breath cascading to hit her quivering flesh.

Alphys whined, starting to work her chubby hips. She couldn't bear to just lay there and do nothing, when Undyne was working so hard... She carefully eased the bottoms of Undyne's yellow tankini out of the way, until she could slip her tongue into her, curling deep inside. Alphys had found that her lover really enjoyed her tongue. She was more than happy to give it to her.

Undyne keened, which turned into a predatory growl. She yanked out her fingers, clenching the damp digits into a fist. She then began pressing that fist into Alphys, easing passed the folds and creeping deeper inside. Alphys cried out, Throwing her head back as she was stretched even wider, gasping and panting as she began to sweat. Undyne snickered, pressing her fist in further until she reached the very back.

Alphys closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she adjusted to the stretching, to the volume inside her. Undyne was inside her up to her wrist, the delicious rough texture of her scales making her insides tingle and quiver, her grip on the thighs on either side tightening. She clenched, making Undyne purr appreciatively. Alphys went back to drinking her lover in, digging deep with her tongue to hit the spot that would dive her wild.

Undyne moaned, starting to pump her arm. She went slow at first, but gradually gained momentum. She never used her full strength with Alphys (she didn't have to) but even so she couldn't help feeling like the tightness around her fist made it into a real workout. And it was the best kind because it also made her girlfriend happy, made her relax and forget her troubles, made her open up to the idea of being loved.

Alphys screamed louder, bucking her hips upward. She clutched tighter still, her tiny stubby claws scraping softly against the iridescent blue scales beneath her hands. She worked her tongue faster, harder, throwing everything she could into bringing the one she loved bliss.

The bothed screamed each other's name, shuddering in the throws of passion and ecstasy, as the last rays of the sun died in the sky.

Undyne rolled off Alphys, turning back around so she could pull the smaller monster to her chest and snuggle her close. Alphys made a vulnerable, weak noise, her head still spinning and her body shuddering through aftershocks. She was a little sore, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

Undyne planted a sweet kiss to the top of the lizard's head. "i like you a lot, alphy..." she murmured, yanking her swim trunks back up and settling in to sleep.

Alphys tried to reciprocate the statement, but her voice wouldn't work. In a last ditch effort to make her feelings known, she clung tighter to Undyne's neck, hiding her still flushed face, and wrapped her tail around one of Undyne's legs.

Undyne smiled, pulling a towel over the both of them to hold in heat.

She didn't care who knew: she loved this nerdy weirdo.

As if in agreement, the stars began to twinkle overhead, casting their light on the couple who fell asleep in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all realize there are monsters who live in the ocean now. For all you know Onionsan was creeping just off shore watching this... Or that weird dude who likes people stepping on their face... or only stars knows who else!!
> 
> But i don't think either of them care rn. Although Alphys will be humiliated if it turns out anyone actually saw.


	26. Day 25: A Smile to Get Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 Prompt: Boot worship; Suspension; Smiles/Laughter
> 
> Pairing: Fell!Papyrus x Reader (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not hit the prompts like you would expect it to...  
> It might also be a little sweeter than I intended...  
> But I actually kinda like how this turned out?

It had been a few months since you ran into Papyrus (literally, you hit him square in the back while running away from a creepy guy who was hitting on you at the movie theater: he had turned around to tell you off, but ended up scaring away the creep and walking you home like a perfect gentleman, although he would never admit it). Ever since, he and you had come to have a sort of mutually beneficial relationship. Mostly, you stuck close to him for protection when you traveled at night, and he used you as an excuse to get out of other, more unpleasant social obligations. So far he's skipped out on several dozen lunch dates, three large parties, and an awkward dinner by saying he needed to help you with something or other. The truth was he just came over and lounged on your couch like he owned the place.

In fact, you were both heading to your place right now.

You smiled up at Papyrus, admiring his resting bitch face. You were thankful he was keeping his stride short enough you could keep up: even without his blood red high heeled boots, Papyrus was tall. Dressed in black leather, accented by his red boots, gloves, and his iconic blood-red scarf, he struck a formidable figure. You always marveled at how graceful and elegant he was, even when balanced on those three-inch bitch heels that he didn't even need. After all, even without them, you would only just reach his shoulders. Papyrus was _tall_.

Papyrus either didn't notice your staring, or he chose to ignore it (probably the latter; your skeleton companion had already proven himself to be terrifyingly observant), and for that you were thankful. You two turned the corner and reached your house, and you quickly unlocked the front door.

As per his preference, you allowed him inside first (you weren't quite sure why he insisted on going first, but he always seemed to tense until he had... scouted the area? Like he was afraid there was an ambush or a trap waiting), then, once he had calmed down, you followed. Papyrus settled himself on the couch, propping his boots up on the coffee table. You know some people might have been upset with that, but you weren't one of them -- you just kicked off your own shoes and settled in next to him.

The TV came on, and you two sank into the peaceful drone of the machine's white noise. You once again found yourself glancing back at the monster at your side. Your gaze traveled over his sharp features, appreciating the elegant planes, taking in the cuts and scars that told the story of his life, his trials and tribulations carved in stone (or in this case bone) for all to see. You smiled, sadness for his suffering warring with the relief that he no longer has to go through that any longer, that he was relatively safe sitting by your side.

Your gaze crept lower, taking in the elegant curve of his neck before it was hidden from view by his scarf, creeping lower, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the teasing quiver of the fabric that shielded him from sight. Lower, down to where you could just make out the tip of his pelvis, where his sweater rode up and fell to the side, leaving the one wing exposed above where his belt clinched tight to the bone. Your hands itched to reach out, to touch, but you knew better -- that wouldn't be appropriate to do with someone you were only friends with, after all. You moved your focus lower, following the elegant strokes of his legs, and resting on his boots. You could see they were expensive, sturdy things, well cared for and clean (especially considering how much you know he wears them). The way they fit him, you were certain they were custom made, how they accentuated his frame while at the same time lending it support.

"SEE SOMETHING YOU LIKE, HUMAN?" Papyrus' formidable voice hit you hard, freezing you in place like a deer in the headlights. You swallowed the lump that was suddenly in your throat, nervous and tense all of a sudden. There was something... different... about his voice. There was a heaviness, a quietness, a _depth_ , that it now had, which made your skin prickle and you hair stand on end.

He snickered at your response (or lack thereof). "I KNOW, IT HAS BEEN OBVIOUS TO ME FOR SOME TIME. YOU ARE NOT AS SUBTLE AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUMAN." He placed one of his gloved claws on the back of your neck, the sharp tips grazing over the tender skin there, making you shiver. You finally had the nerve to turn your head and look him in the face. His eye lights were burning bright red, the glow bleeding out from the depths of his sockets and casting shadows over his face, highlighting his distinguished features. "YOU ARE SO PATHETICALLY ENRAPTURED BY MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE SELF, I ALMOST PITY YOU." His fangs seemed to stretch into a smug kind of smirk. "ALMOST."

Your mouth was suddenly dry, but you were aware that the rest of you was damp with sweat. You were also acutely aware of the little motions Papyrus' fingers were making against the side of your neck, his index creeping steadily upward towards the small place behind your ear. You let out a reflexive sigh when he began to scratch under your jaw, your eyes fluttering shut briefly as you leaned into his hand.

Papyrus hummed approvingly. "YOU RESPOND WELL, HUMAN. PERHAPS IT WOULD NOT BE A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME TO MAKE YOU MY PET."

You looked back up at him, and you swore there was a glimmer of satisfaction in his burning gaze. You were used to him expressing himself differently, suppressing most of his emotions, responding aggressively and speaking with a level of narcissism that would make most people uncomfortable. You, however, found it endearing, in a strange way. His confidence in himself gave _you_ confidence, because if he valued himself, then whatever he allowed to be near him must also be of value in his eyes.

And he was suggesting you be very, very, near to him...

You're face flushed, your excited mind fumbling to find the words you were sure you needed to say. Papyrus, on the other hand, seemed to have it all under control. You heard him snap his fingers next to your ear, and suddenly you felt the world fall out from under you. You felt a sharp tugging in your chest, and then you were in the air, suspended by some indomitable force, but at the same time weightless. The strange sense of safety, of behind held, combined with the sensation of floating left you breathless and giddy as you instinctively clutched at your chest.

Below, you watched as the coffee table was engulfed in a familiar red light, and then slid (as if by magic) across the room. Papyrus only paid the table attention for a moment, then his intense gaze was on you, sending shivers down your spine. You couldn't stop smiling: this meant _he wanted you_ didn't it? He wanted you in his life, and not just as a convenient excuse to avoid networking. He wanted you because _he saw value in you_.

~~And you were right. Papyrus saw great value in you. You somehow broke though the barriers around his SOUL, shredding though his carefully constructed emotional walls as though they were tissue paper, reaching places he had thought long destroyed inside him with nothing more than that ridiculous smile of yours. You made him want to enjoy life again, even after all the hard lessons he had been forced to learn, the unfair truths he had lived with. And now, now that he was so certain that you enjoyed his company just as much as he would never admit he enjoyed yours, he fully intended to make a proper bond with you. Even if that bond was that of master and pet.~~

You felt that tugging in your chest tighten, knocking the wind out of you. A wave of warmth spread outward from your chest, making you pant. Then you were floating to the space in front of Papyrus, dropping into the spot the coffee table had occupied not 5 seconds ago. Papyrus crossed his legs, the toe of his one boot coming close to your face. "WELL, DON'T YOU FEEL HONORED? IT IS NOT EVERY DAY THAT ONE AS LOWLY AS YOU IS GIVEN THE CHANCE TO BE MY PET. WHY NOT SHOW SOME GRATITUDE?"

You weren't certain if you knew how to show gratitude, as he put it. But you could try. You could try to show how much you appreciated him for how he kept you safe, how he made you feel like you didn't have to be afraid. You could try to express your confusing maelstrom of feelings, which you couldn't seem to untangle and identify, even after all this time. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but words eluded you. Blushing, you looked down at your hands, which were trembling slightly.

Finally, you reached out, taking a gentle hold of Papyrus' one foot, the one elevated by his crossed leg. If words wouldn't come, then maybe actions would. You let your eyelids drift shut, scooting closer and closer until you could press your lips gently to the leather of his boot. You heard his breath hitch, but you didn't look up, instead smoothing your hands over his ankle as you pressed kiss after tender, reverent kiss to his footwear. ~~Had you looked up, you would see that Papyrus' face was flushed a lovely scarlet, his grin easy and relaxed.~~ You progressed from his toes to his ankle, occasionally adding small nibbles and bites, nuzzling your cheek against his boot, your hands cradling it like a precious treasure.

~~This was everything Papyrus had ever wanted. Respect, adoration, reverence, you were giving all of that to him with a few simple, yet no less meaningful, actions, your face still plastered with that sleepy, maddening smile. Oh, yes, he was going to keep you. He was going to keep you for a long, long time. Now he knew he was right, he knew he had to make you his, body and-~~

"PET, SUBMIT TO ME. GIVE OVER YOUR SOUL."

You went still, opening your eyes to look up at the monster before you. You were only vaguely informed abut the nature and meaning of SOULs. You did know, however, that the SOUL was a precious thing. As you looked up at Papyrus, though, you couldn't think of anyone or anything else you would want to share yourself with. Again finding yourself unable to use words, you node meekly.

The smile that crosses Papyrus' face, both elated and predatory, is more than worth it. He raises his hand, snapping his fingers. There is a flash of red, and then you again feel that tug on something in your chest. It's so much stronger, more insistent now, stealing the breath out of you. Something strains, pulling on a tether secured somewhere you couldn't identify, but soon that tether snaps, and you feel a rush as something is stolen from you.

The room is bathed in a colorful light, and you look up to see a brightly glowing heart shaped object. It pulses, quivering in excitement, and you are hit with the sense that what you are looking at is _you_. Your SOUL. The culmination of your being. It is right there: everything you were, everything you are, and everything you will ever be.

And Papyrus takes hold of it.

You again are subjected to that pervasive sensation of being held, cradled close to a bigger, stronger power, but it is so much stronger now. You feel your body again become weightless, lifting you up into the air and bringing you closer to where Papyrus sat casually, thumbing the tender organ. Each gentle scratch had your head reeling, wringing pathetic whimpers out of you. You feel like you're on fire, your blood rushing through you like lava, boiling you from the inside out, your heartbeat speeding faster and faster as your legs squeezed together in a futile attempt to alleviate the burning itch that was growing in intensity below. Your body twisted in the air, that tugging in your chest spinning you so you were stretched face down, parallel to the floor, your head hanging limply as you fought to breath, to think, to not shove your hands down your pants and rut shamelessly.

"YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A GOOD PET," the skeleton mused out loud, reaching you with his free hand to stroke your cheek. You leaned into the touch, letting him tilt your chin up and direct you to look into his eye lights. "SO, AS A MERCY, LET ME GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT GOOD PETS GET..." Then he slowly, carefully, dug the claw of his thumb into your SOUL.

Then you saw white, your body racked with a kind of ecstasy you had only read about. It crashed into you, leaving you to wreath helplessly in the air, screaming. Your voice finally decided it was capable of speech, but the only word that managed to leave your tongue still intelligible was Papyrus' name. You flailed, trying to find purchase, to find something to ground yourself with, but you were yanked out of reach of anything, left to twist and squirm and thrash as pleasure ripped through you over, and over, and over.

Finally, it ended, leaving you gasping for air and trembling, drool and tears sliding down your face, release down your legs, and sweat everywhere else. Whatever magic had you suspended gently lowered you into Papyrus' lap, straddling him as your head was cradled on his shoulder. His empty arm stabilized you, his claws gliding over your scalp as you cling to him weakly, shuddering through your aftershocks.

"NOT BAD, PET," Papyrus growled, low and smooth and comforting. He carefully returned your SOUL to you, rubbing small circles in your back, easing the tension in your muscles. He gripped your hair, tilting your head back just enough for him to get a good look at your face.

You were smiling, weak and giddy, like it was too much energy to do more.

Papyrus decided he could get used to that.

Through bleary, half lidded eyes, you could just make out the smug, self-satisfied smirk playing on Papyrus' face. You decided you could get used to this too.


	27. Day 26: A Happy Day Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 Prompt: Shotgunning; Mirror Sex; Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose
> 
> Pairing: Rust (Underfell Sans x Underlust Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Rust again. I know, I'm a one-trick pony. I need more variety in my life. I'll work on that.
> 
> ...but its my OTP.

Red shifted nervously in front of the full body mirror in Lust's bedroom, turning this way and that as he looked over his image again and again. He wasn't usually so self-conscious about his appearance (for the most part, he didn't give a damn what other people thought), but today his apathy was on vacation, and he was left to worry and fuss, tugging anxiously at the garters that held his lacy stockings in place on his femurs. He stood on his toes, watching the sheer fabric stretch and slide over his scarred, greyed bones, twisting this way and that with an annoyed scowl. _How the hell did Lust make this look good?!_ Red thumbed at the waistband of his matching custom-fit lacy underwear (the only other thing he still had on besides his red leather collar), thinking for the umpteenth time that this was a stupid idea, that Pink didn't know jack shit, and he should go back to his original plan.

With a frustrated sigh, Red turned away from the mirror to change back into his normal clothes. If he hurried, he'd have just enough time to burn something in the kitchen and put a few goofy candles on it before Lust got home-

-except all of a sudden Red felt Lust's presence. His head snapped so hard to the side it cracked. Lust was in the doorway, body rigid, eye lights dark in his skull as he faced Red. He had taken a shortcut directly into his room. He was home early.

Red bristles, cherry-colored light dusting his face as his crimson eyelight flared in alarm. _Shit!_ "wh- uh- fuck-" Red took a few steps back, one arm coming up reflexively in a pathetic attempt to shield his ribs from view, while the other went down between his legs. He didn't usually give two shits if anyone saw his body, but this was _Lust_ , and Red knew he was a train wreck to look at, and _fucking hell he gave a shit what Lust thought, this was a terrible idea!!_ "i- shit, uh..." He forced his is arms to relax at his sides as he turned to face away from Lust, one hand coming up to rub the back of his cervical vertebrae. "this was stupid. lemme get my shit together an'-"

Lust took a hasty step forward, shortcutting to close the distance between them faster. He snatched at Red's wrists, holding them in a vice grip as he pressed Red backwards into the mirror, his eye lights still unnervingly dark.

Red didn't fight back, tensing as he felt the cold glass against his back. "look, i know it looks bad! i'll just change an'-"

Lust shut him up with a fierce kiss, shoving his tongue between Red's sharp teeth. Red flushed brighter, taken by surprise, but not entirely displeased. He let his eye lids drift shut, enjoying the comforting proximity to his lover, the taste of him, the reassurance that he was safe and well. When Lust pulled away, Red saw that his eye lights were back, huge bright inverted hearts.

"you're so beautiful, sweetie," Lust breathed, letting go of one of Red's wrists to cup his cheek, wiping away a bit of residual magic. "ya look so good, how could you ever think of denying me this?"

Red scoffed. "sweetheart, we both know that between us, _yer_ th' looker here. no need t' sugar coat it fer my sake." He smirked, snaking his unrestrained arm down to thumb at Lust's ilium. "so hows about i take care o' ya? it's a special day after all, deservin' o' some special attention..."

Lust gave Red a thoughtful look, then pressed a gentle, loving kiss to his teeth, his jaw, his neck. Red purred appreciatively, dragging his claws over Lust's ala in that way he knew the other loved. Lust groaned sweetly against his clavicle, his exploring hand trailing down to trace over Red's scars, making his breath hitch.

"so i can have anything i want tonight?" Lust asked in that saccharine baritone.

Red chuckled. "any way ya like, babe."

Lust grinned. The Red was yanked forward, spun around, and shoved to the floor on his hands and knees before he even knew he had been moved. He blinked up at the mirror in surprise, watching their reflection. He saw Lust loom over him from behind, felt his hands smooth over his stockinged feet and legs. Lust grinned hungrily, the expression sending shivers up and down Red's spine.

"then i want ya to watch, sweetie. just keep looking, while i do the rest..." Lust cooed, pumping at Red's spine skillfully. Red swallowed, his magic pounding in his skull, his body getting warmer. Lust fingered at Red's pubic symphysis through his underwear, settling between his legs so he couldn't pull them closed. "give me a full ass and cock, red," he purred, gently guiding the panties down Red's legs.

Red grit his teeth, complying after a few more moments of Lust's talented fingers dragging him deeper into a haze.

Lust rubbed at the scarlet pseudo skin, making Red shiver. Lust grinned, teasing at his back entrance as his other hand wrapped around his length. Then he eased his finger inside, and started to pump at both Red's ass and length in tandem, slowly at first, but gradually faster.

Red closed his eyes, letting his head hang down as he panted. Red never gave up dominance before. It felt... good. _Really good,_ but his SOUL pounded with nerves and he clawed at the floor trying to ground himself, hiding his face in his arms as he arched his back. He couldn't muster up his usual confidence, his iconic bravado. He was vulnerable, at Lust's mercy, and that went against every instinct he had except one: to trust in the monster he had taken as his own.

Lust clicked his tongue behind his teeth. "no, i want you to watch. look up, now," he chided. He added a second finger, picking up speed as he felt the slick wetness from both erogenous zones, the quivering of Red's shaft and the clenching of his hole.

Red grunted at the increase in stimuli, swallowing at the overabundance of saliva. He pulled his head up, coming face to face with his own reflection. The monster looking back at him was a stranger, his face glowing bright like a christmas light, the single eye light hazy and indistinct, throbbing and pulsing in the vaguest suggestion of a heart shape. Pink liquid dribbled down between his teeth. The usual marks of strain, of anger, were gone, his expression one of pure arousal and contentment. Red's eye sockets widened, his blush creeping further over his face.

Lust smiled, curling his fingers, hooking at that sweet spot. Red cried out, an aborted curse falling from his tongue as he came hard, spilling his magic on the floor beneath him as he struggled to stay upright. This only encouraged Lust to keep going, faster and harder, dragging out Red's orgasm to the absolute limit.

Red whined, sinking to his elbows as he shook and gasped. Sweat beaded across every surface, making his bones glisten as though they were covered in sequins. His stockings were damp from it, clinging to his bones and highlighting his surfaces further.

Lust was panting now himself. He yanked is fingers from Red's ass, sending Red into another orgasm. Lust kept stroking his lover's member, gentler this time as he now eased him through his pleasure. Tears pricked at Red's eye sockets, pooling along the rim only to spill over to the floor. Lust licked his fingers clean, making certain it was in view for Red in the mirror's image, then reached down and freed his own aching sex.

Lust hilted himself in Red with one smooth motion, then began to piston, working his hand in time on Red's member. Red screamed, coming again. He sank to his elbows, cradling his skull against his forearms as he was speared and stroked mercilessly.

"ya see, sweetie? you are a vision. you're beautiful, delicious. i can't get enough of you..." Lust doubled over Red, murmuring praises into his scapulae between his own heavy panting, his voice husky and sultry and filled with love. His now free hand gripped at Red's chin, forcing his head up to make Red watch himself get wrecked through hooded, teary eyes. Red let out a noise between a moan and a sob, rocking back into his lover with what little energy he still had.

"you see the face you're making?" Lust asked breathlessly. "how can you not see how irresistible you are? and that voice: sweetie i love it when you sing for me... stars, i love everything about you..." Lust picked up his pace, squeezing Red's shaft just short of painful as he tugged it earnestly. "do ya believe me yet? do you still think i'm lying to you when i say how much i want you? how much i crave you?"

Red melted into every touch, shivered at every word.

Lust came hard and fast, hips juddering as he was wracked with sweet relief. Red followed soon after, moaning shamelessly. Lust panted against his back, catching his breath before pulling out. He pulled Red into his embrace, then took a small shortcut to lay them both on the bed.

Red just hung limp in Lust's arms, gasping for air he didn't strictly need, shaking from exhaustion and overstimulation. Lust's condition was only marginally better, having worked himself harder than he had needed to for a long time. Red strained, finally gathering the strength necessary to spin around and wrap his arms around his lover, pulling him to his chest and sighing contentedly.

"happy anniversary, babe..." Red sighed, clacking his teeth to Lust's frontal bone.

Lust grinned stupidly, snuggling closer, setting his skull in the crook of Red's neck. As he used a little BLUE magic to pull the rumpled covers over them, all he could think was, _'happy day indeed.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe it was a little short but it was still nice?
> 
> Lust is so sick of Red's self deprecation. He wants the monster he loves to love himself.
> 
> Red meanwhile is shocked to find out he doesn't mind subbing (at least not for Lust) which is as much of a surprise to him as anyone.
> 
> And yes the stockings/lingerie were Pink's idea (Red asked Lust's brother for advice because he doesn't fucking know shit about things like anniversaries)


	28. Day 27: Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 Prompt: Branding; Temperature Play; Stripping/Striptease
> 
> Pairing: Swapfell Sans x Reader (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played fast and loose with these (like usual, so no surprise there)
> 
> God I'm tired. Why am I so tired?!

Sans reclined gracefully against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, one foot braced on the wall for balance. He was in his 'civilian' clothes today (as opposed to his armor, which he still wore regularly, even though the monster's Royal Guard had been disbanded for over a year): an off-white sweater, studded black biker jacket, and dark blue jeans; the ensemble accented by his signature high-heeled thigh-high boots, leather gloves, and worn bandanna, all in that iconic purple-violet that matched his magic. His piercing violet eye lights appraise you, judgement radiating from them in familiar, nerve wracking waves. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he didn't approve of what he was seeing, but you _did_ know better: you knew if Sans saw something he didn't like, he wouldn't be looking at it for so long.

And he had been looking at you (on and off) for months.

You smiled softly at him, trying to fight down the heat that kept trying to creep into your cheeks. You wrung your hands in front of you, swallowing back the nervous lump in your throat, waiting for him to answer your question.

Sans finally broke the unnerving silence, his voice even and soft compared to his usual jarring screech. "YOU WANT TO BE MY PET SO BADLY?" He pushed off from the wall, approaching you with all the grace and agility of a cat, his predatory gaze never leaving you. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULD ENTAIL? ONCE I DECIDE TO TAKE YOU," he growled as he reached up, gripping you by the scruff of your shirt and yanking you down to eye level with him throwing you off balance and onto your knees, "YOU WILL BELONG TO ME, BODY AND SOUL. THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK, NO ESCAPE."

You swallowed, pressing your thighs together tightly to try and quell the embarrassing response your body had to such words, spoken in that voice.

Sans loomed over you, and you could feel the intimidating pressure of his presence (his intent, you thought absently), like the stinging chill of a winter's night, the choking heat of a raging wildfire, the prick of electricity right before lightning strikes, melded together into something spicy and thick and knowing in the air around him. "DO YOU ACCEPT MY TERMS, HUMAN?" Sans asked, gripping your chin with his other hand and making you look up at him.

Your heart pounded so loud you were certain it was audible to the monster before you. He spoke as if what he was suggesting was a reason to back down, a reason to hesitate, but to you, it was just one more reason to want it more. You reached out, gripping onto his jacket and nodding.

For a moment, Sans only looked at you, that judgmental piercing gaze searching you for any sign of falsity, of hesitance. You waited, patient and understanding, because you knew he would find none.

And he didn't.

The look on his face was an amalgamation of shock, elation, and smug pride. His focused pinprick eye lights blew out into bright five pointed stars, his grip on your chin shifting to cup your face. You closed your eyes, leaning into the palm of his gloved hand. By the time you opened them again, Sans had schooled his face back into it's usual confident sneer. "THEN COME, PET. WE'LL START BY MARKING YOU AS MINE."

Sans hauled you back to your feet, shifting his grip from your shirt to your wrist and half guiding, half dragging you deeper into the house, into a dimly lit back room. He yanked you inside, slamming the door shut and locking it before turning back to you. His eye lights gleamed in the dark until you heard him snap his fingers. A fireplace roared to life behind you, revealing a padded table equipped with chains and leather cuffs, a table upon which sat an assortment of tools, a mini fridge, and a cushioned stool. There was what looked like a fire poker sitting in the now burning flames, though you couldn't see the end of it passed the harsh glow.

Sans regarded you for a moment, taking in your visage in the gentle light. He then goes and sits on the stool, crossing his legs. "WELL? PETS DO NOT REQUIRE CLOTHING," he said haughtily, a kind of controlled hunger in his expression, "SO YOU HAD BETTER _S T R I P_."

You shivered, only hesitating for a moment before starting to pull your clothes off. You saw the faint flash of approval in Sans' eyes as you eased out of your shirt, and it didn't take much more than that for you to go all out making a show of it. You shimmied and stretched, letting your hands move languidly, moving achingly slow to as you dropped each piece of clothing to the floor. Sans watched, as if enraptured, drinking in more and more of your soft skin as it was revealed to him.

Sans stared at your fully nude body, appraising you, before standing up gracefully. He flicked his wrist, and you felt a pressure in your chest, as if a part of you that you couldn't identify had been gripped by an unidentifiable force. You felt yourself lifted into the air, then deposited you onto the plush table. The force pressed you down flat on your stomach. Sans came over, affixing the cuffs to your wrists and ankles. You were hit with a wave of nervousness about what was to happen. You looked over your shoulder at the skeleton, a soft whimper escaping you.

Sans ran his claws up your back, over your neck and into your hair, massaging your scalp. "THIS WILL HURT, PET," he said honestly, his claws gliding across your skin. "I WILL MARK YOU AS MINE. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE." You purred at the attention, closing your eyes and relaxing. You had no intention of leaving.

The skeleton hummed in approval, sliding his hand back down to scratch lightly along your spine. He seemed to pay special attention to your lower back, tracing patterns you couldn't discern into your skin. You absently wondered what Sans meant by 'marking' you. Was he going to bite you? Was it some kind of magical thing? You saw a knife on that table, maybe he was going to cut you? Write his name in your skin for the world to see? You rather liked that -- it would be a promise he would never be able to take back.

The warmth of Sans' hand was soon joined by something cold. You jolted, a soft noise escaping you. The thing slid up and down, making you shiver, only to be alleviated by the skeleton's warm leather glove. The changes had you panting, unsure how to keep up.

Then you felt a heavy tugging, as though something was being pulled out of you, and then you had a sense of emptiness. ~~Did the room get brighter?~~ Then you felt like you were being held, held by Sans, his strong, warm hands cradling you like a precious treasure. That sensation turned to being caressed, sending waves of warm and cold through you, weaving inside and out like tendrils of tangible electricity. Your eyes fluttered shut, tingling pleasure shooting through you, building faster than you were prepared for. You were mildly distracted by the prickling touch of Sans' hand on your lower back, the claws scratching lightly, the flats making distracting circles. You were empty yet full, hot yet cold, energized yet exhausted, and then all at once that electric charge inside you was pushed to a crescendo, and blinding white ecstasy consumed you, leaving you to wreath helplessly.

Sans' name fell from your lips, the tone both confused and worshipful. You had no idea what he was doing (or how) but you loved it and you wanted it. You distantly heard his smug snickering, heard his voice, but it came to you as if from underwater, and you couldn't quite make out what he was saying. His tone sounded pleased, so you took that as a win and just enjoyed the rest of the ride in breathless bliss until it was over.

As you panted and gasped, you felt Sans withdraw his hand, and that sense of emptiness faded. You heard him move quietly around the room. Opening your eyes, you looked up weakly to see he was now holding that metal rod, the one you had mistaken for a poker. The end was glowing hot, the blinding light showing an elegant design. You couldn't make out exactly what it was, but your curiosity regarding that was soon overshadowed by an _excruciating pain, oh god, it hurts, it hurts, it's burning, you're burning, you're-_ You screamed, and you would have thrashed and shook if it wasn't for the cuffs and the still present force pressing down on you.

After what felt like an eternity, the source of the burn was removed, leaving behind a blistering heated ache, a throb of fire, on your lower back. You chocked on a sob, tears streaming down your face as you hiccuped and cried. The next thing you know, there is a soothing chill being poured over the aching burn, seeping into you and dulling the pain. You sighed in relief, relaxing and going still.

Sans walked in front of you, reaching out and wiping your tears away with a gentle stroke of his finger. "GOOD JOB, PET. YOU ENDURED WELL..." He punctuated the praise with a smirk. "AND GOOD PETS GET REWARDED." With that, Sans leaned in for a dominating kiss, his tongue taking over your mouth as if to drench it in his magic. You groaned softly, the pain in your back making you even more aware of the feel of his tongue, cool and wet. Sans hummed with approval, claws weaving through your hair again. "REST, PET. YOU WILL GET YOUR TRUE REWARD LATER."

You didn't need to be told twice, closing your eyes and sinking into the safety of unconsciousness.

Sans looked you over, satisfaction and possessive pride stirring in his SOUL as he read the new mark burned into your skin, clear as day, even underneath the translucent layer of soothing topical cream:

**[PROPERTY OF SANS]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is merciful when he is fond of you.  
> You earned points for not screaming for him to stop.  
> Hopefully you'll be a good pet, and not make him have to punish you, huh?
> 
> (yes that was him putting his magic all over your SOUL, and then he had to make a physical mark to ward away stupid humans -- what better way than a tramp stamp brand?)
> 
> ~~looking back on this i wanna write a SF!Sans x Reader fic with redemption and character development and a happy ending god damn it not another thing on my list of things to write~~


	29. Day 28: Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 Prompt: Xenophilia; Tickling; Swallowing
> 
> Pairing: Sans x Reader (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this bigger, more detailed, then it came out. However, apparently my body decided today was a nap day, so I wrote this in a bit of a rush.
> 
> I'm sure it shows -- this might be a miss.

You collapsed next to Sans on his couch, giggling. "'i can walk~" you whined, talking about going home. Your original ride had been Papyrus, but he was staying over at Undyne's tonight for a surprise sleep over.

Sans smirked, his deep velvet chuckle making you melt. "no? then how come ya can't stand?"

"i can too stand! watch!" you declared, going to stand up. Sans, however, reached out and prodded your ribs just right, making you buckle into a fit of giggles, again. "Sans~" you wheezed between labored breaths, your legs giving out from under you and sending you back onto the couch. You were convinced he was somehow cheating with magic, but you couldn't prove anything. "Not fair~"

Sans just grinned wider, leaning over you. "i'm not doing anything," he argued so innocently, so sincerely, you almost believed him. But both his hands were on you now, the tips of his phalanges grazing just right to send you into a fit of laughter. You squirmed and wriggled under his expert touch, laughing so hard your eyes watered and drifted shut. You barely noticed him straddling you, his touches becoming more confident, more exploratory.

One brushed your messy hair from your face, cupping your cheek for a moment before tangling itself in your locks, fascinated. The soothing touch let you start to catch your breath, sinking deeper into the couch. Sans' other hand slipped under your shirt, squeezing gently at your fleshy hips. He thumbed at your skin, testing the elasticity, the give. You shivered, blinking up at him through watery eyes. Sans loomed over you, leaning on his elbow, his hand in your hair, you felt the heat of his gaze bore into you. "you've got the most amazing laugh," he purred, leaning closer. His other hand slipped higher up your shirt, stroking at your bare skin, teasing at your ribs, making you giggle, until they were high enough to find your nipples. Your breath hitched for a completely different reason then, your hands coming up to grip weakly at his jacket.

Sans thumbed at your nipples, playing with the flesh around them as you arched your back into his hand, panting as you already felt the tingling heat coil inside you. You had always been sensitive, so easy to get a reaction from. It was embarrassing. Your face flushed in shame, you turned your head away as if looking for a place to hide. Sans chuckled, pressing his cool ivory teeth to your flushed neck. "and you're so soft..." he practically moaned into your ear.

It wasn't fair. You were putty in his hands, every damn time. It was high time you got some revenge.

Steeling your resolve, you grasped onto Sans firmly, and yanked him to the side. He yelped as he hit the couch, head cushioned by a pillow that was propped against the arm. You used your superior body weight and physical strength to pin him under you, gripping his slender bony wrists in one hand and holding them over his head. You used the other hand to yank his shirt up.

"babe, what do ya think you're doing?" Sans asked, genuinely confused, a pale blue dusting his face.

You grinned, pressing the fabric of his shirt to his teeth. "Hold onto this for me, and let me have my fun," you ordered, still a little breathless. Sans stared at you, the spirit of your request hitting him all at once. He took his shirt between his teeth, gripping the back of the pillow with his hands. You let go of his wrists, which stayed over his head, and began your exploration.

You slid one hand down Sans' sternum, feeling it quiver under your touch. His bones were cool, like porcelain or ceramic, but there was a tingling energy about them. You entwined your fingers through his intercostal spaces, and leaned down yo bite lightly at his clavicle. Sans made a guttural noise, muffled by the fabric still clenched in his teeth, his eye lids dropping to half mast. You moaned while your mouth was still around his bones, the exotic texture and taste driving you crazy. Your fingers curled around his ribs, the soft tips stroking the unexposed inner surfaces. You felt Sans buck his hips, panting heavily, his chest rising and falling faster and faster, more and more shallow each time.

One of your hands snaked down to tease at his spine, and that got a moan out of him. You watched Sans' face as you explored his vertebrae, petting and stroking the amazing detail of his structure. His eye lids were shut completely now, his shirt inexplicably damp around where he had it in his teeth, as though soaked through by saliva. Your hands felt a gradual wetness permeate his bones as he began to sweat. You pulled one hand up to lick at the substance, making a noise of approval at the taste (it tasted like him). You leaned down to lick at he little beads of residual magic, the coiling tightness in your middle getting tighter and hotter as you listened to his muffled voice and felt his body's tremors. He was fascinating. He was like a work of art, a sculpture of ivory you were compelled to worship

You said as much, and his eye lids shot open, that blue flush spreading over his face threefold.

You slid down, kissing lovingly at his xiphoid process before settling between his quivering legs. You yanked down his tented shorts, freeing the throbbing accumulation of magic that had been waiting for you. It was dripping wet, pre beading at the head and sliding down the shaft. You licked your lips as you gripped the base, humming in approval at the telltale tingling of magical energy. Sans bucked into your hand, moaning what sounded like your name.

Then you wrapped your lips around the head and slid his length down your throat.

Sans moaned, shaking so hard his bones rattled against each other. You purred, which made him twitch in delight inside your mouth. You locked eyes with him, and started bobbing your head up and down, using your tongue to lap at the quivering underside, your fingers kneading at the base you couldn't quite fit inside, your other hand still pumping at his spine in time with your mouth. You watched as Sans came undone, how his eye lights pulsed into little heart shapes as he came in your mouth. You started to suck and swallow, milking him dry as you tasted everything he had to give, watching as he shook and screamed wordlessly until there was nothing left.

You pulled your mouth off of him with a wet pop, licking up the thin rivulet of his release that had leaked down your chin as you sat back and pulled your hands away. Sans collapsed into a sweaty skeleton puddle, shaking and shivering. He lost his grip on both the pillow and his shirt, gasping for air he didn't need as his arms fell more comfortably to his sides. You leaned in, sliding your tongue through his slightly parted teeth, letting him taste himself on you. He purred around your tongue, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you next to him, between the back of the couch and his exhausted body.

"after my nap, i'm returning the favor tenfold," he murmured against your neck, closing his eye lids again, his inexplicable breathing slowing down to one of sleep. You pulled him close, your fingers making tiny circles on the back of his skull and the flat surface of his scapula, touches you knew relaxed him.

You felt triumphant.

Your success in making him as happy as he made you filled you with DETERMINATION.


	30. Day 29: Overloaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 Prompt: Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation
> 
> Pairing: Gaster x Reader (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I try to make my xReaders gender neutral, this one is very obviously a female.
> 
> I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with this prompt, so it's both short and vague. I'd _write_ this one off as a miss.

You woke up, blindfolded and tied down to a chair (you could tell because of the shape of it), your legs pinned open. It dawned on you that, besides the blindfold and the ropes, you were naked. You struggled against the bindings, grunting with the effort. This was not how you remembered falling sleep...

Wait...

You don't remember falling sleep.

You remember going for a walk in the woods, and hearing a kind of strange glitchy screeching... and then a white hand, with a hole in the palm...

As if your thoughts summoned them, you felt hands on you, sliding over your neck, arms, chest, midriff, and thighs. You sucked in a breath, the warmth of those hands contrasting with the chill of the air around you. You could feel at least four sets of hands, each working independently of each other, the angles making it difficult to discern where the owners were standing, as though they were all disembodied. They glided along your skin, smoothing over you with gentle caresses, exploring, but avoiding the most sensitive of places. You opened your mouth to say something, to ask what was going on and why you were there, but as soon as you opened your mouth, fingers were shoved between your lips, muffling you as they toyed with your tongue.

You squirmed, nervous and a little scared, a whimper escaping you. More hands seemed to gather on you, running their fingers through your hair, kneading at your hips, massaging your shoulders. You were still scared, but your body began to respond to the attention, relaxing under the gentle ministrations.

The hand on your midriff put pressure down on you, and you became aware of a potentially humiliating problem. A small huff escaped you as you focused on keeping your bladder under control. The pressure eased, and that hand made small, soothing circles over your stomach. You tried to growl, but you knew you sounded more petulant than threatening.

Then a new hand slid between your legs, a finger probing around your outer lips until it found your clit. You went rigid, feeling it make slow, teasing circles, to slow and gentle to do more than make you _want_ more. You felt your toes curl, but you defiantly didn't move, not wanting to give whoever or whatever the satisfaction of seeing you grind shamelessly into their fingers. You unfortunately couldn't stop the way your breath quickened, or your face warmed, or your entrance began to drip, quivering with need.

Two more fingers, from still another hand, pressed into your core, dragging a mewl from you. The fingers pumped languidly, curling against your inner walls, searching until they found the spot that had you bucking your hips whether you wanted to or not. The smooth fingertips dug into your g-spot mercilessly, and you couldn't help but moan around the fingers in your mouth. You felt the coiling tightness in your middle, the heat, and the pressure, all building into a result you desperately tried to stave off. The finger on your clit quickened its pace, and moments later a third finger was thrust inside you, spreading you wider before barreling down on your sweet spot.

You screamed, tears falling from your eyes to be caught in the blindfold as you came, leaking all over the hands that continued to drag you through your release, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through you. You felt the tears escape from the blindfold, sliding down your cheek as you sobbed. The fingers yanked themselves out of you, only to be replaced with something much longer, thicker, hotter. The length slid into you smoothly, hitting your sweet spot on its way and sending you through another orgasm. You screamed, and the length twitched inside you.

Then you were pounded, pistoned, fucked senseless. If you hadn't been tied to that chair, you'd have been clinging to it desperately in search of something to ground yourself. Even if you hadn't been blindfolded, you wouldn't be able to see anymore, so overcome with stimulation your other senses were shutting down. It seemed to go on for ages, electricity replacing the blood in your veins and draining you of energy to do anything but moan and cry.

You didn't notice when the hands pulled away from you. You didn't notice when the member pulled out, shooting its load all over your legs. You didn't even notice when you were untied and laid flat on a soft surface, because you were riding the aftershocks of the best lay of your life.


	31. Day 30: His Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 Prompt: Toys; Emeto; Cunnilingus
> 
> Pairing: Ink x Reader (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this Reader is Female by necessity.
> 
> I rushed this ending because of time crunching.

"So, you really don't have a SOUL?" you asked for what must have been the fifth time.

The skeleton (named Ink) sitting on your bed right now nodded, grinning. "Uh-huh. No SOUL." He grinned at you, like he had just confirmed something mundane, like the weather, or the color of his socks, his heterochromatic eye lights spinning lazily as they took shape in his sockets --literally; they changed shape (as well as color) quite regularly.

You clutched at your shirt, pity twisting in your gut. "And that means you can't feel?"

"Not really, no," the skeleton monster admitted, still grinning. "But I can simulate it well enough," he emphasized his point by patting one of the vials he had in a holster across his chest.

"So, you can't feel when I-" you asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

Ink chuckled as your hand made contact, sliding over the fabric of his dark grey forearm sleeve covers, following the decorative teal lines as your hand slid up to his bare humerus, under the cream colored sleeve of his shirt. "No, I can feel that just fine. Physical things like contact and such, that isn't the issue. It's emotions that elude me." His voice was organic and jovial, juxtaposing with the sobering words in a way that made your chest hurt.

You considered this, smoothing your hand over his porcelain bone, enjoying the texture of it beneath your palm and ignoring your enigmatic guilt whenever you felt a rough edge. "You, uh, how much have you felt, physically?" You inwardly cringed at the stupid words coming out of your mouth.

"Oh, a lot," Ink answered enthusiastically, eyes bright. "Textures, temperatures, pain, _lots_ of different kinds of pain! Sharp impact, blunt force trauma, whiplash, broken-" he paused, face frozen, eyebrow ridges furrowed in concentration. This wasn't unusual -- he forgot things quite often, and stopping mid sentence to remember what he was doing and where he was going with it was such a regular occurrence you hardly noticed anymore. His confident grin returned soon enough, and he resumed. "-I've felt just about every kind of pain."

You felt that painful tightness in your chest again. You thought you knew what it was now: it broke your heart, hearing Ink's story. He had shared so much with you, come to trust you (or perhaps simply realized you were not enough of a threat to do him any hard? it was difficult to tell under the circumstances). You wanted to do something, even if it wouldn't solve all his problems, you wanted to give him at least a single moment of happiness, or barring that, pleasure.

You were filled with DETERMINATION.

"Would you let me try something?" You finally asked. "It's personal... and a little- okay, maybe a lot intimate, but I- um-"

"Are you soliciting me for sex?" Ink asked, sounding like he was on the verge of laughter. You felt heat rise to your face, you were certain you were red enough to be mistaken for a tomato. Ink _did_ laugh then. "Are you kidding me?! You're a kinky little freak, huh? I'm not only a soulless monster, I'm a _skeleton_ , I don't have any of those fleshy bits you are expecting!" He wiped a tear from his eye, flicking it to the floor. "Not that I'm not flattered (I think this is flattery anyway, hard to tell, this is a new one, so thanks for that), but it wouldn't work."

You gulped. "I- wouldn't be doing it for my- not for- I just want to give you a new experience is all..." You clutched at his arm, and you were sure of it now: you could feel criss crossing lines of rough edges, breaks in the smooth surface of the bone where something disrupted the feel of bone. You were probably a fool, but you were compelled to try -- anyone who had been hurt this much deserved to feel something good in their life.

Ink regarded you soberly for a moment, as though he could sense your conviction underneath your self doubt. You were used to these moments of... perhaps it was like lucidity to him, moments where whatever he had in those vials to make him feel were pushed aside, and he regarded you with just his own intellect and observations. It felt very much like being judged by a higher power, though you couldn't place why.

Then that moment was gone, and the carefree happy Ink that you knew was nothing but a lie smiled back at you. "You know what? Why the hell not? Go for it! I'm all yours, at least for now."

You froze. "A-are you sure?"

Ink grinned wider. "Doesn't really matter to me. But you've been pretty fun, so I guess it's only fair to give you something back. And," he paused again, eye lights flashing different shapes and colors rapidly. "...and if the easiest way to do that is to lay back and do nothing? To just let you play? Well, that doesn't bother me much."

You only hesitated a moment longer before beginning to strip him.

Ink had to help you with most of his clothes (he wore a number of segments and layers, many of which you couldn't identify at first glance, but that could just have been you). He was particularly careful of his scarf and his holster, so you were too, finding a place close by where he could reach them instantly if he needed or wanted them. Ink seemed nervous to part with them at all, but having them close assuaged his concerns and you were allowed bare him to your eyes.

Ink's bones were not all white like you had imagined. His forearms, tibiae, tarsals, and a segment of his lumbar vertebrae were all a mid-tone grey. Most of his arms, ribs, and spine were covered in what looked like tattoos, weird strings of ink markings that at first glance looked like breaks and fractures, but upon closer inspection were more accurately strings of writing. You slid your hands over his humeri, feeling again the way the tattoos were rougher to the touch than his smooth bone, like paper or dried paint.

The greyed bones fascinated you, and your next destination was to explore them. You ran your hand along one of his radii, squeezing gently. The texture was slightly more giving, but still cool and firm like the rest of his bones.

Speaking of which, his bones weren't in the same proportions as a human skeleton either (especially his limbs), most being thicker, some being fused into a single solid mass, plates of bone situating at joints where in a human there would be none. You trailed your fingers over them in awe, reverently feeling how sturdy and strong his framework really was.

As you stood there, taking him in with your eyes and your hands, Ink watched you. He couldn't say that what you were doing was unpleasant (perhaps some of the other AUs were right, that he was in fact 'touch starved'), your hands felt warm against his chilled, bloodless body, lending to him a moment of reprieve from marrow deep aches he had long since learned to ignore. Seeing that whatever your intentions were, were benign (and borderline benevolent), he lay back and just let it happen, a small pool of curiosity tickling at the back of his mind. What was this going to be like, really?

You pushed him back on the bed gently, maneuvering him to lay flat with his head on the pillow. You sat between his legs, running your hands in his intercostal spaces, tracing along the strings of code staining his bones. Ink closed his eye sockets, taking a few deep breaths because, okay, yes, this was actually pretty relaxing, if strange and foreign. Your touch was filled with nothing but good intentions, and you moved slowly, giving him ample time to stop you (although that was a pointless gesture on your part -- Ink was more than capable of stopping you even if you tried your hardest, his strength and speed far outmatching yours even on your best day).

You pressed your forehead to his frontal bone, letting yourself enjoy the scent of ink and paint and paper (Ink smelled like bones that had been left in a well used art studio, which you found soothing and safe and a little exciting). You pressed a soft kiss to the bridge of his nasal ridge, one hand coming up to cup his unstained cheek, marveling at how elastic and expressive he was capable of being, given his composition (you chalked it up to 'magic' and left it at that).

Ink regarded you for a moment, the look in his eyes saying he had forgotten what the two of you were doing before returning to their intense intrigue. You kissed his cheek next, sliding down until you could nuzzle into his cervical vertebrae. Curious, you reached out with your tongue and licked slowly, inquisitively, against his neck, exploring the joints. Ink stiffened under you, sockets wide in shock, eye lights flickering through shapes and colors faster than you ever saw them before.

And then you were drenched in a strong smelling black liquid.

You were drenched in ink. That Ink had thrown up. All over you.

You blinked, feeling the lukewarm liquid seep into your clothes (where it would surely stain), sliding over your skin. Some of it had gotten in your hair too, and on the one side of your face, leaving black splotches in your hair and on your cheek. You pulled away from him, processing the event, the scent of the copious amount of ink making you feel light headed.

Ink had the decency to at least feign regret. "Sorry, that happens sometimes when I get excited."

You blinked at him again, taking in the rivulet of black dripping down his mandible. You reached out and wiped it away with your thumb, grinning like a fool. As objectively gross as it should have been, getting inked didn't bother you. It was actually kind of fun! You might have liked that it was a response to him feeling something, especially something strong and (you assumed) positive. You might have liked the way he seemed to blush colorfully when you wiped the excess from his jaw. You might have just liked the intoxicating feeling you got from the fumes, the scent freak that you were. Regardless, you decided you wanted to make him do that again.

You pulled away from him, deciding that this job required tools. Ink watched as you dug out your box of toys, sorting though them until you came upon a vibrating wand. You tested it against your hand, rubbing the soft cushion top that you favored. You hoped it would work half as well on him as it did on you. He watched as you came back to him, settling back between his legs with the wand in hand.

You turned on the toy, running your hand gently over Ink's sternum. He lay back, settling in to just accept your touch without complaint. You watched as his eyes drifted shut again, almost like he was falling asleep, though you would have been surprised if that was the actual case. Still, the fact that you could get him to relax was a source of pride, and you reveled in it.

Then you switched on the vibrowand, and slowly, carefully, pressed it to his arm, checking to see if it would cause an adverse reaction. When Ink just hummed at the new sensation, not even bothering to look up, you took that as a good sign and slid it onto his ribs. His breath hitched, and you saw him claw into the sheets with his hands. Coupling that with that faint dusting of color on his face, and you were confident that that was a good sign.

You continued to coax little noises of approval from the skeleton, slowly building up heat in their bones with gentle touches and the oscillations of the toy. Ink occasionally cracked his lidded sockets open just enough to glimpse you at work, your eyes shining with delight, focused on him like he was the most interesting thing you had ever come across.

You worked your way down, your hand kneading at his spine, paying close attention to the greyed portion (which seemed to be more sensitive than the white). Ink threw up again when you pressed the wand to it, shaking and groaning as his boned twitched, seeking out some kind of comfort. You grinned, hand drifting lower until they came to rest on his pelvis, which was bulky and solid. Ink shivered, looking down at you curiously, wiping his teeth as his eye lights flickered and morphed.

You made gentle circles with your palm over the smooth white bone, kissing at his sturdy hip before bringing the wand down and pressing it to the flat surface of his groin. Ink bucked into it, moaning softly as he clawed at the bed beneath. He had never thought he would actually enjoy physical attention.

You grinned, seeing that the usually ignored surface was sensitive. You barreled down on it, watching Ink buck up into your touch faster and faster until finally he spit ink in a huge wave, soaking the sheets to one side as his body shook with the throws of his satisfaction.

You pulled away, letting him come down from whatever high you had brought him to. Ink panted, pushing himself to sit up. "That was an experience..!" He finally managed to say, looking at you with bright colored eye lights.

You smiled back, turning the toy off and pulling away. You knew your own face was flushed (under the ink splatter), and your chest was heaving. You were burning up, and you knew your underwear was ruined, but you didn't care. You were just so glad to have given Ink a good time. "I hope it was good..."

"Yeah, actually... Not bad..." Ink admitted, flicking off excess ink from his bones. "So now I reciprocate?"

You flushed brighter. "Oh- no, no you don't have to! I mean, I wouldn't be opposed but you aren't obligated or anything!"

Ink cupped your face, grinning. "And deny myself the new experience?" he asked, licking his teeth with a colorful glowing tongue. You shivered just from the sight, relaxing against his hand.

Ink had your pants off in a matter of seconds, shoving his face between your legs and pressing his tongue against your sensitive places with a clumsy determination. You threw your head back, moaning softly. You hadn't expected to get anything, and part of you was starting to think you were dreaming.

You were almost, almost there when Ink pulled back, snickering at your scream of frustration. He grinned mischievously, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed with a brisk, cheerful energy. "Thanks again, bud. That was fun!"

You were sitting there, trembling and riled up, as he left through a pink ink stain on the floor, leaving you to your own devices.

God damn that skeleton.


	32. Day 31: SEX START?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 Prompt: "Any combo of the above"
> 
> Pairing: MapleHoney (Underswap Papyrus x Swapfell Papyrus)
> 
> Kinks: Shower; Against the wall; scars; bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my work [The Last Laugh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11416155/chapters/25574826), you might recognize this as being referred to in chapter 2.
> 
> (I think i could have done this better, made it more amazing, but i have no more time to work on it. so take this with a grain of salt in terms of it's canonical value)

Stretch opened his front door, letting himself and his companion into his empty house. "don't worry about blue, he's working today," he said casually, the words _'as usual'_ hanging in the air like a grudge. He didn't bother looking behind him to see if the other followed him inside, just shuffling into the kitchen to grab a fresh bottle of honey and see if they had anything his friend would enjoy.

Slim, mindful of the sudden dip in Stretch's mood, closed the door softly behind him. He took in the cheerful, brightly colored livingroom, the pet rock, and the single sock residing on the floor by the television, smiling at the similarities. _'Multiverse theory was fascinating...'_ he thought to himself as he followed Stretch into the kitchen.

"we got some tea, but no syrup. hope thats alright," Stretch said without looking behind him.

Slim leaned in the doorway, watching how his companion worked slowly and meticulously about the kitchen, getting the teapot filled and on the stove to warm. It still amazed him to no end that Stretch could turn his back to him without a second thought. Hell, he found it amazing that Stretch would even invite him into his home.

That wasn't smart on Stretch's part, Slim thought idly, as he closed the distance between them. As Stretch reached up to grab a mug from a high shelf, standing on his toes, showing the off white treads of his sneakers, Slim quietly, casually, planted his hands on either side of Stretch on the counter, encircling him with his leather clad arms. Stretch didn't even realized he was trapped until he tried to back away from the counter, pressing into Slim's chest. Stretch froze, setting the mug on the countertop carefully, taking in a sharp, shallow breath.

"uh, kinda close there, bud," Stretch observed aloud, his voice casual, but Slim could hear the nearly indiscernible waver of nervousness, see the nearly imperceivable twitch in his shoulders.

Slim slowly brought up one arm to wrap around Stretch's ribcage, crossing diagonally over him and gripping his shoulder. "need ta get somethin' off your _chest_ , honey?" he asked, voice slanting slyly.

Stretch chuckled, either at the unoriginal nickname or at the pun (or perhaps both), as he relaxed back into Slim's hold. "nah, nothing i can't _rib_ without saying."

Slim smirked knowingly, eye lids drooping a fraction. Maybe, he thought, maybe that would have fooled someone else, but not him. Slim knew better. He knew Stretch was holding back. Maybe a part of why he was so sure was because, on a certain level, they were the same monster, but that wasn't all of it. He just _knew_ Stretch, knew that there was something bothering him, and that knowledge dragged across his cold, callused SOUL like nails on a chalkboard. He hummed in affirmation, but pitched the inflection to make it clear he didn't believe a word of what Stretch was saying, hooking his chin over Stretch's other shoulder.

"i'm telling you it's-" Stretch started again, but stopped. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "can't get one past you, can i?"

"no more than i could you, darlin'," Slim drawled, giving Stretch's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. He had learned fast that Stretch responded well to physical contact, which Slim was more than happy to exploit. He loved being so close to Stretch, and he's not ashamed to admit it.

Stretch sighed, bringing up one hand to clutch at Slim's wrist, as if to ground himself. "just kinda worried about my bro... he won't- he works so hard, and every time i see him, all he talks about is that crazy mental patient..." there was so much bitterness in his voice Slim could almost taste it.

"ya mean the guy he started dating?" Slim pressed, releasing his hold on the counter with his other hand gripping at Stretch's hip, kneading at the bone under his clothes.

Stretch huffed softly, partly in appreciation for the soothing touch, partly in irritation of the reminder of his brother's fling. "yeah. him."

Slim hummed. "it ain't just that is it?"

Stretch sighed. "is it really that bad that i miss my bro?"

Slim shook his head, pressing himself closer. "nah, but if yer lonely, you can alway come ta me..."

Stretch shivered in the other monster's arms. "yeah?" he asked slyly, spinning carefully to face Slim. "gonna veg out on the couch with me? play a few rounds of mario cart? watch some netflix and-"

Slim shut him up with a kiss, gently but firmly clacking his teeth to Stretch's. Stretch made a strangled noise, his teeth parting just enough for Slim to slide his tongue inside, taking full advantage of his surprise attack. He clutched at Stretch's skull and hips, keeping him in place with his superior strength as Stretch clawed at his leather jacket.

Slim finally pulled away, looking into Stretch's eyes. "does that answer yer question, honey?" he purred, feeling a weight off his chest. He'd finally made a move. He just had to accept the inevitable rejection with grace and dignity, and he could move on-

Stretch yanked open Slim's jacket, tossing it to the floor and pressing closer. Slim's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in concentration, because with an invitation like that, how could he say no? The next few moments were a blur, the two of them kissing and biting possessively, wrestling each other's clothes off and tossing them in random directions as they moved through the house. Slim vaguely took notice of a laundry basket that had been balanced on the second floor railing, which was knocked over as they passed, sending the contents spilling down into the livingroom below.

Stretch must have been trying to guide them to his room, but they somehow ended up in the bathroom and Slim wasn't in any condition to give a damn.

Slim kicked the bathroom door shut, then spun them around so he had Stretch pinned to the door. They were both naked now except for Slim's tight cotton sweater. Stretch tugged on it, moaning softly into Slim's mouth as Slim pumped at his spine. Slim felt the invisible presence of Stretch's magic around his arm, thrumming deliciously around his hand, enveloping his bones like sunshine at the hight of summer. Slim played at Stretch's vertebrae, dragging out beautiful mewls that he drank in desperately.

Stretch gave up trying to take Slim's sweater off completely, and instead just slid it upward enough for him to gain access to his ribs. Slim didn't look at his face, having no desire to see the pity he was certain burned in those dark sockets. He knew he was a wreck, covered in scars and breaks from years living in a world that had been immeasurably cruel. So when Stretch began to trace along them, guiding his fingers reverently over every nick and scratch, Slim hadn't been prepared for it. Those distal phalanges felt like they were tipped in fire, leaving a trail of heat over his chilled bones what bled outward and stoked the magic rushing in his marrow.

Slim broke the kiss, burying his face in Stretch's neck, panting from all the amazing sensations. He had known he was attracted to the monster in his arms, but he hadn't had any idea just how much until right now. His fingers itched to explore all of him, to stroke each and every smooth unmarred bone, _to leave marks behind as he did, to take him and break him and build him back up again just to repeat the process until Stretch was a puddle of a skeleton in his arms, begging him for mercy until his voice broke from screaming Slim's name-_

Stretch moaned low and sweet against Slim's skull, his spine undulating and grinding into his hand, seeking out more. He cling to Slim's back, digging his long slender phalanges into Slim's intercostal spaces even though his sweater. Slim groaned, finally pulling away just long enough to yank the final piece of clothing off and drop it to the floor. Stretch dove into his chest, pushing them both into the walk-in shower.

Then Stretch's hand was in Slim's chest and he felt the telltale tug that meant his SOUL was being pulled out of him. For a brief moment, Slim started to panic, instinct and experience telling him that having his SOUL in the hands of someone else was _a bad idea and he needed to get the hell out of there before-_

But as soon as Stretch's fingers wrapped around the tender organ, Slim felt his whole being grind to a halt. There was none of the pain he associated with his SOUL, none of the mind numbing terror. Those fingers were warm, gentle, _safe, holy fucking stars he felt so fucking safe!_ Slim hadn't thought it possible to feel this safe with his SOUL manifested. He slumped back against the shower wall, purring as he kept a firm hold of Stretch, refusing to let go.

Stretch stared at the SOUL in his hand, making tiny circles over the calluses that covered much of the outer surface. Slim watched as Stretch probed carefully, exploring the shield of LOVE that Slim had accumulated. There were still places the calcified shell had yet to cover, where the crusted scales of purple and red had yet to envelope the white inverted heart, where the faint burnt-orange glow was still visible. The sensation had Slim shaking, fighting to keep his footing as the heat and pleasure built up to dangerous levels.

Slim reached up into Stretch's ribcage, deftly extracting his SOUL and taking hold of it. He was instantly flooded with **Arousal** and **Pity** and **Love** and **Courage** and **Admiration** and so many other feelings that Slim couldn't put a name to. He marveled at the softness, the innocence of the SOUL in his hand (well, as innocent as if could be while dripping that lewd silver fluid all over the both of them). Slim grinned, a second kind of warmth welling up inside him: there wasn't a trace of fear in Stretch. Stretch wasn't worried at all. He **Trust** ed Slim completely.

_Trust felt so fucking good!_

Stretch found a sizable patch of sensitive, unsullied white on Slim's SOUL, and began to barrel down on it with his thumb, sending jolts of electricity shooting up and down Slim's spine. Slim responded reflexively by lightly squeezing Stretch's SOUL.

Stretch dug in harder, and Slim saw white as he was flooded with blinding ecstasy, a loud squelching sound breaking through the air. He squeezed Stretch's SOUL harder, wrenching a cry from him as he followed close behind in his climax. Silver fluid fell to the shower floor in heavy globs as the two skeletons sank to their knees, leaning on each other for support. Slim flicked his wrist absently, giving Stretch's SOUL back. A moment later, Stretch had the presence of mind to do the same.

Slim was about to say something, something he was hoping to be sweet, or romantic, or just funny enough to make his new lover laugh, when a loud bang echoed through the house, followed by a scream.

"PAPY WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!"

Stretch groaned, hiding his face in Slim's neck. "the one time he comes home early..."

Slim laughed softly, stroking the back of Stretch's skull. He'd just teleport home after their shower. No need to embarrass himself (or anyone else) more than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why Blue found Stretch's clothes all over the house on laundry day.  
> Now you know.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> OMG I DID IT I FINISHED KINKTOBER!!!!  
> *celebratory kazoo & confetti*  
> I feel so burnt out...
> 
> *sees NaNoWriMo over the horizon*  
> Fuck


End file.
